


When We Were Young

by letztenbrief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Slow Build, Smut, babygate
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: Louis nie pamiętał dnia, w którym wszystko zaczęło się sypać. Nie pamiętał chwili rozpoczynającej proces, w rezultacie którego on i Harry przestali być przyjaciółmi. Potrafił jednak przywołać w pamięci moment, w którym uzmysłowił sobie, że ich relacja uległa zmianie.Opowiadanie inspirowane wydarzeniami z życia Louisa Tomlinsona i Harry'ego Stylesa na przełomie roku 2015 i 2016.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rok, który upłynął od opublikowania przeze mnie ostatniego opowiadania, był dla mnie pod wieloma względami przełomowy. Historia ta jest dla mnie szczególnie ważna, ponieważ to właśnie w pisaniu jej odnajdywałam spokój i ukojenie, którego bardzo potrzebowałam w trakcie jego trwania.
> 
> Z całego serca dziękuję za wszystkie słowa wsparcia, które kierowaliście do mnie w trakcie pisania. Dziękuję za cierpliwość i wiarę we mnie, a także za wszelką pomoc, której na bieżąco udzielaliście mi na różnych portalach społecznościowych. Jesteście niezastąpieni.
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: Wulgaryzmy, angst, rozległy opis stosunku seksualnego, Freddie jest prawdziwym dzieckiem Louisa. Opowiadanie może odbiegać od rzeczywistości w drobnych szczegółach, takich jak daty urodzin niektórych bohaterów czy miasta, w których się urodzili. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Opowiadanie dedykuję Paulinie, która dzisiaj obchodzi swoje dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny, a bez której nie napisałabym ani jednego zdania. Dziękuję, za wszelką pomoc, za cierpliwość, za motywowanie mnie. Wymarzyłam sobie Ciebie._

 

Czas jest bardzo dziwnym zjawiskiem. Żyjąc z dnia na dzień, nie przywiązujemy większej wagi do rzeczy, które nas otaczają, a relacje z ludźmi – o ile oczywiście nie wdamy się z kimś w konflikt czy romans – wydają się być niezmienne. Codziennie śpimy w tym samym łóżku, jemy śniadanie tymi samymi sztućcami, idziemy do tej samej pracy, w której wykonujemy te same czynności. Wracamy do tego samego domu, odpoczywamy w towarzystwie tych samych ludzi i kładziemy się spać u boku tej samej osoby. Gdy jednak spoglądamy na te momenty z perspektywy miesięcy, okazuje się, że chwile, które wydawały się być jedynie codzienną rutyną, zmieniły wszystko. Wtedy zaczynamy marzyć, by móc cofnąć czas i zrobić coś zupełnie inaczej.

Louis nie pamiętał dnia, w którym wszystko zaczęło się sypać. Nie pamiętał chwili rozpoczynającej proces, w rezultacie którego on i Harry przestali być przyjaciółmi. Potrafił jednak przywołać w pamięci moment, w którym uzmysłowił sobie, że ich relacja uległa zmianie.

To był ciepły, przyjemny dzień na początku czerwca. Jeden z pierwszych tego roku, w których można było wyjść na dwór bez kurtki i szalika, zaplecionego ciasno wokół szyi – wiosna okazała się bowiem wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna i chłodna. Byli wtedy w połowie trasy On The Road Again. Znajdowali się w Wiedniu, w którym kolejnego dnia mieli zagrać koncert. Cieszyli się ostatnimi chwilami krótkiej przerwy.

Louis chciał po prostu zapalić. Zaciągnąć się gęstym, słodkim dymem i nie myśleć o swoich zobowiązaniach. O tym, że jutro znów stanie przed tysięcznym tłumem, zarabiając pieniądze dla kogoś, kogo całym sercem nienawidził. Śpiewając piosenki, które po jakimś czasie stały się dla niego symbolem uwięzienia, a nie zwycięstwa.

Nie miał jednak zamiaru relaksować się samotnie. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, po odejściu Zayna z zespołu, on i Liam stali się sobie jak bracia – tak bliscy, jak nigdy nie przypuszczał, że mogą być. Po czasie nawet on sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że to właśnie w Paynie odnalazł potrzebne mu w trudnej sytuacji wsparcie i psychiczny spokój. Odkrył więc jasną stronę zdarzenia, które wcześniej wydawało się być całkowicie okryte mrokiem: chociaż bezpowrotnie stracił swojego najlepszego kompana do wpadania w kłopoty, wraz z jego zniknięciem zyskał odpowiedzialnego i mądrego przyjaciela. Takiego, który zawsze potrafił mu doradzić.  
Cenił go za to, że nigdy nie oceniał jego postępowania, nawet jeśli nie zawsze zgadzał się z decyzjami, które podejmował. Oczywiście, wciąż bywały takie momenty, w których szatyn irytował go częścią swoich nieco staroświeckich poglądów, jednak Tomlinson postanowił po prostu przymykać na nie oko. Kochał Liama takiego, jakim był. Naprawdę.

Odchrząknął gardłowo, zatrzymując się przed dębowymi drzwiami. Poprawił odruchowo przydługą grzywkę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, trzymając w dłoni świeżo zrobionego przez siebie skręta. Drugi z nich znajdował się za jego prawym uchem, nieco się z niego zsuwając.

Pokój Payne'a znajdował się na najwyższym piętrze drogiego, austriackiego hotelu, ale dotarcie do niego zajęło mu mniej niż dwie minuty. Zapukał krótko, bardziej z odruchu, niż z grzeczności i nacisnął klamkę, nim jeszcze otrzymał jakąś odpowiedź ze strony szatyna.

– Nie uwierzysz, jak dobry towar udało mi się załatwić! – przywitał go entuzjastycznie, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu ze zmarszczonymi w zaskoczeniu brwiami. Zdziwiła go przede wszystkim panująca w nim cisza – chłopak słynął z tego, że lubił odpoczywać słuchając amerykańskiego rapu na maksymalnej mocy swoich przenośnych głośników. To właśnie z tego powodu zawsze zostawał umieszczany na innym piętrze niż reszta zespołu – by nie przeszkadzać hałasem w tych nielicznych dniach przerwy.

– Wybrałeś sobie kiepski moment, Tommo. – Ton Liama był spokojny i zaskakująco stanowczy; tak jakby tym stwierdzeniem nakazywał mu, by natychmiast wyszedł. To było coś nowego; nigdy wcześniej Payne nie odmówił mu swojego towarzystwa. Podążając za jego głosem, Louis w końcu go dostrzegł. Siedział na brzegu kremowej sofy, z trudną do odgadnięcia miną na opalonej twarzy. Orientując się, że chłopak zauważył w końcu jego obecność, ukradkowym gestem wskazał na skuloną postać, pospiesznie zbierającą głowę z jego kolan.

Niebieskooki roześmiał się krótko i głośno, sądząc, że przerwał przyjacielowi w odprężającym spotkaniu z jedną z fanek. Na dźwięk jego głosu dziewczyna spięła się jeszcze mocniej, szamocząc się w okolicach ud przyjaciela. Już miał rzucić w ich kierunku jakąś uszczypliwą uwagę na temat zamykania drzwi podczas zabawiania się, gdy w postaci, która znajdowała się obok Payne'a, rozpoznał Harry'ego.

Rozchylił usta ze zdziwienia, niczego nie rozumiejąc. Brunet był potargany, a jego droga koszula mocno wygnieciona w miejscach, gdzie przed momentem były jeszcze dłonie Liama.

W pierwszej chwili odczuł irracjonalną złość, której pochodzenia nie potrafił określić. Moment później ta zniknęła, ustępując strachowi, gdy chłopak dostrzegł twarz Harry'ego. Opuchnięta, zaczerwieniona, z intensywnie zielonymi oczami, wypełnionymi teraz łzami. Chłopak usilnie starał się je ukryć, uśmiechając się niewyraźnie w jego kierunku, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale na niego nie patrzył. Louis nigdy w życiu nie czuł się bardziej obco.

– Przepraszam – wydusił w końcu, czując na sobie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie właściciela pokoju. – Przyjdę później – dodał chrapliwie, nie otrzymując już żadnej odpowiedzi ze strony kolegów. Gdy w pośpiechu zamykał za sobą drzwi, zauważył, jak szatyn uspokajająco uśmiechnął się do Stylesa, zaciskając dłoń na jego przegubie. Tłumaczył mu coś przyciszonym głosem, pochylając się w jego kierunku.

Nie pamiętał, jak znalazł się z powrotem w swoim pokoju, ani o czym wtedy myślał. Leżał na miękkim materacu łóżka na wznak, oddychając ciężko przez spierzchnięte usta. Nie potrafił wyjść z szoku, który go obezwładnił, gdy uświadomił sobie dwie rzeczy.

Harry, z którym zawsze był tak blisko, wolał zwierzyć się ze swojego problemu Liamowi, niżeli porozmawiać z nim, choć to on zawsze pocieszał go w trudnych dla niego chwilach i pomagał mu się z nimi uporać.  
  
Druga rzecz wydawała się jeszcze boleśniejsza: on sam nawet nie dostrzegł, że z chłopakiem jest coś nie tak. Harry wydawał mu się radosną, nieco ekscentryczną postacią; był taki, jak zawsze. Nic w jego zachowaniu nie było dla niego alarmujące, a przecież kiedyś znał go tak dobrze, jak swoją kieszeń. Kiedy to się zmieniło?

Wraz z tymi przemyśleniami, jego umysł zaczął przywoływać niewyraźne dotąd wspomnienia. Fakty, które zdawał się dotychczas z jakiegoś powodu ignorować. Momenty, w których Harry odmawiał mu wspólnych wyjść, tłumacząc się bólem głowy, niewyspaniem albo ogólnym osłabieniem organizmu. Chwile, w których to Louis go okłamywał, by spędzić trochę czasu na uprawianiu przygodnego seksu z kobietami, poznanymi przez siebie w klubach, by zapomnieć o stresie związanym z odejściem Zayna. Wszystkie spotkania Stylesa, o których Louis dowiadywał się ze zdjęć w prasie. Jego rzekomi przyjaciele, o których istnieniu nie miał nawet pojęcia.

Tego dnia nie zmieniło się tak naprawdę nic, ale jednocześnie zmieniło się wszystko.

  
*

 

Kiedy po tygodniu od wydarzenia, którego był świadkiem, żaden z jego kolegów niczego mu nie wyjaśnił, Louis zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy to wszystko nie było jedynie złym snem albo wytworem jego umysłu, w skutek ciągłego łączenia narkotyków, alkoholu i stresu. Wrażenie to potęgował fakt, że Styles wydawał się być naprawdę szczęśliwy i zrelaksowany. Spod jego oczu zniknęły ciemne worki, które dostrzegł dzień po tym, jak był świadkiem jego załamania. Wykwity na cerze chłopaka zaczęły się stopniowo goić, a skóra nabierać ciepłego, brzoskwiniowego odcienia. Louis zauważył, że częściej wychodził z nowymi przyjaciółmi i kilkukrotnie zdarzyło mu się nawet pokazać w miejscach publicznych, gdzie pozwolił fanom się ze sobą sfotografować, choć w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy zdarzało mu się to niespotykanie rzadko.

Kiedy on i Liam spędzali wspólnie czas, brunet konsekwentnie unikał tematu, zamiast tego opowiadając mu o swoich nadopiekuńczych rodzicach, zbliżających się urodzinach jego siostry i – w chwilach narkotykowej zadumy – także o nawarstwiających się problemach z Sophią i o tęsknocie za Zaynem. Kiedy w końcu Tomlinson nie wytrzymał rosnącej w nim ciekawości i frustracji, pytając przyjaciela wprost o powód płaczu Harry'ego, ten zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi, wzdychając ciężko. Wydawał się wtedy dużo starszy, niżeli był w rzeczywistości.

– Harry ma prawo do prywatności. Wybacz, Tommo – stwierdził krótko, wzruszając ramionami w bezradności. – Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że gdyby zapytał mnie o twoje sprawy, odpowiedziałbym mu dokładnie to samo – dodał, uśmiechając się do niego niepewnie, przepraszająco. Louis kiwnął jedynie głową, zastanawiając się, kiedy między nim i Harrym pojawiła się granica, oddzielająca od siebie „ich sprawy”. Po raz kolejny przekonał się jednak, że Liam był oddanym przyjacielem. Wiedział, że dalsze drążenie tematu było pozbawione sensu.

W ciągu bezsennych nocy, które zdarzały mu się coraz częściej, wielokrotnie odtwarzał scenę z pokoju Payna w myślach, próbując dostrzec w niej jakiś sens. Szczegół, który wcześniej mu umknął. W zależności od tego, jak bardzo był naćpany, śmiał się ze swojej początkowej pomyłki lub złościł na skrywaną przez nich tajemnicę. Bardzo szybko doszedł do wniosku, że skoro Harry zdecydował się pójść tamtego dnia do pokoju Payna, ten od jakiegoś czasu musiał być dla niego wsparciem. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cudem ich dobra relacja mogła mu umknąć, skoro sam spędzał z Liamem wiele godzin dziennie. Payne zawsze zdawał się mieć dla niego czas i nigdy nie wspominał o Stylesie, a przecież musieli być ze sobą blisko, musieli się spotykać. Co gorsza, im Louis dłużej się zastanawiał, tym dobitniej docierało do niego, że on sam nie potrafił przywołać w pamięci ostatniego momentu, w którym spędził dzień z Harrym.

  
*

 

Dochodziła trzecia nad ranem, gdy Louis wrócił do pokoju, odrzucając niedbale paczkę papierosów na szklany stół i ściągając przez głowę luźną, granatową koszulkę. Chociaż wciąż był nieco pijany, automatycznie złożył ją niedbale w dłoniach, odkładając pospiesznie do przepełnionej ubraniami walizki.  
  
Z głośnym westchnieniem usiadł na brzegu dużego, wygodnego łóżka, marząc o tym, by móc się już w nim położyć. Był w trakcie ściągania ciasno zawiązanych sportowych butów, gdy poczuł charakterystyczne wibracje w okolicy prawego uda, a sekundę później po pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał się dzwonek jego telefonu.

Zaskoczony, wyciągnął swojego iPhone'a z kieszeni i ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł nieznajome mu imię i nazwisko, widniejące na wyświetlaczu. Briana Jungwirth. Zdecydował się odebrać.

– Słucham? – Jego głos był bardziej zachrypnięty, niż się tego spodziewał. Późna pora, długie godziny w klubie i poprzedzający je, intensywny koncert zrobiły swoje.

– Louis. – Głos dziewczyny po drugiej stronie słuchawki wydał się mu znajomy, jednak nie potrafił dopasować go do żadnej twarzy. Kim do cholery była Briana Jungwirth i dlaczego miał jej numer wpisany do swojego prywatnego telefonu?! – O rany, przepraszam, zapomniałam, że jesteśmy w różnych strefach czasowych. U ciebie musi być teraz środek nocy – powiedziała, wyrzucając z siebie słowa tak szybko, że chłopak ledwie mógł ją zrozumieć.

– Wybacz, ale nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś – oznajmił zgodnie z prawdą, nieco zirytowany. – Odebrałem, bo jakimś cudem twój numer był w moich kontaktach, ale jeśli jesteś kolejną fanką...

– Nazywam się Briana Jungwirth – przerwała mu, zmieniając ton wypowiadanych przez siebie słów na bardziej pewny. Nieco zdesperowany. Gdy Louis w żaden sposób nie skomentował jej słów, kontynuowała, z tym razem wyraźnie już wyczuwalnym zdenerwowaniem. – Mam długie, blond włosy, zielone oczy i, jak sam je określiłeś, nieziemskie nogi. Poznaliśmy się w klubie, a później spotkaliśmy się jeszcze dwukrotnie w domu który wynająłeś dla Oliego Wrighta. Miałam na sobie czarną sukienkę, buty na wysokim obcasie i granatową, koronkową bieliznę – wyjaśniła, nieco zażenowana, czekając, aż chłopak przerwie jej, oznajmiając, że pamięta.

Tyle, że Louis nie pamiętał.

– Nie chcę zabrzmieć nieprzyjemnie – mruknął, pocierając kantem dłoni zmęczone oczy. – Na pewno jesteś bardzo miłą i piękną kobietą, ale właśnie opisałaś co trzecią widywaną przeze mnie na ulicy dziewczynę. Wybacz, ale wciąż nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś – oznajmił, starając się ostrożnie dobierać słowa. Moment, w którym musiał uświadamiać swoim dziewczynom na jedną noc, że nic z tego nie będzie, zawsze był dla niego niekomfortowy. – Posłuchaj, jeśli potrzebujesz pieniędzy...

– Louis, to ty posłuchaj. – Ponownie mu przerwała, drżącym z nerwów głosem. Chłopak mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał stłumiony szloch. – Są teraz ważniejsze sprawy, o których powinieneś wiedzieć, niż to, jak wyglądam – dodała. Szatyn wiedział, że zranił dziewczynę swoją ignorancją, ale zawsze w takich sytuacjach wybierał szczerość. – Jestem w ciąży, a ty jesteś jedynym mężczyzną, z którym spałam w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy – wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu, a on poczuł się tak, jakby siedział na rozpędzonej karuzeli. Szumiało mu w uszach, a dłonie zaczęły drżeć z nerwów. Słowa dziewczyny dochodziły do niego jakby zza grubej szyby. – Nie oczekuję od ciebie niczego. Mam wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, żeby zadbać o siebie i dziecko. Uznałam po prostu, że zasługujesz na to, by wiedzieć. Żeby samemu zdecydować, czy chcesz je poznać – dodała, dając mu chwilę na to, by się odezwał. Gdy ten jednak wciąż milczał, dziewczyna odchrząknęła cicho, kontynuując – Domyślam się, że będziesz chciał wykonać testy DNA, żeby się upewnić. Według mojego lekarza jestem w ósmym tygodniu ciąży. Takie badania wykonuje się od piętnastego, więc jeśli tylko zechcesz...

– Posłuchaj – przerwał jej w końcu, siląc się na spokojny ton. – Nie pamiętam nawet twojej twarzy, nie wspominając już o uprawianiu z tobą seksu, a ty dzwonisz do mnie w środku nocy, mówiąc mi, że jesteś ze mną w ciąży. Jeśli to kolejna prowokacja dziennikarska...

– Nigdy nie zniżyłabym się do takiego poziomu – oznajmiła, wyraźnie rozdrażniona i zraniona jego słowami. Chłopak słyszał, że płacze, ale odrzucał od siebie poczucie odpowiedzialności za jej łzy. – Liam Payne. Wszedł do pokoju hotelowego, kiedy się kochaliśmy. Jeśli nie wierzysz mnie, możesz zapytać jego. Gdy ty odpłynąłeś, a ja wychodziłam nad ranem z hotelu, zatrzymał mnie na korytarzu i przez chwilę ze mną rozmawiał. Później jego ochroniarz odwiózł mnie do domu. Przedstawiałam się im obu. – Dziewczyna przerwała na moment, by uspokoić oddech. – Louis, przecież nie proponowałabym ci testów DNA, gdybym kłamała. Nie jestem idiotką i nie mam za idiotę ciebie. Wiesz o tym.

Louis wiedział.

– Wierzę ci – powiedział w końcu, zamykając zmęczone oczy. – Jutro rano skontaktują się z tobą moi prawnicy w celu ustalenia terminu badania na ojcostwo.

  
*

  
Kręciło mu się w głowie, pulsującej tępym bólem tuż przy skroniach. Wciąż był nieco pijany, a szok i niedowierzanie, które ogarnęły go po telefonie od Briany, tylko spotęgowały w nim poczucie odrealnienia. Wszystko zdawało się być jedynie wyjątkowo realistycznym koszmarem sennym, z którego po prostu nie mógł się wybudzić. Pokój, w którym się znajdował, pomimo swoich sporych rozmiarów, nagle wydawał mu się zbyt ciasny i zbyt duszny, by móc w nim przebywać. Czuł się jak w pułapce, z której pragnął uciec, ale nie miała ona żadnego wyjścia. Gdzieś podświadomie wiedział, że będzie się tak czuł przez cały okres trwania ciąży Briany, a sposób na ucieczkę nigdy nie nadejdzie. Nawet jeśli dziewczyna nie oczekiwała od niego wsparcia i jakiegokolwiek zobowiązania, on i tak za kilka miesięcy stanie się ojcem, niezależnie od tego, czy zdecyduje się uznać dziecko, czy nie. A jeśli wybierze umycie rąk od odpowiedzialności, jego syn lub córka znienawidzi go tak samo, jak on przez całe życie nienawidził swojego biologicznego ojca. Wielokrotnie nazywał go tchórzem, wyklinał w myślach i późniejszych rozmowach z nich. W tej chwili, po raz pierwszy w życiu, zaczynał go rozumieć. Pojął, co kryło się za zdaniem, które tyle razy padło z ust Troya Austina: „Louis, tu nigdy nie chodziło o ciebie, ja po prostu nie byłem gotów na to, by mieć dziecko.”

Nie potrafił logicznie wyjaśnić, jak znalazł się pod drzwiami do pokoju Harry'ego. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że do niego zmierza, dopóki nie stanął u jego progu.

Gdyby nie to, że usłyszał dochodzący zza drzwi przytłumiony dźwięk telewizora, z całą pewnością zawróciłby. On i Harry nie mieli już na tyle dobrych stosunków, by mógł bez żadnych obaw obudzić go w środku nocy, po to by zwierzyć mu się ze swoich problemów.

Wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał dwukrotnie, przytrzymując się rozpostartą dłonią ściany, gdy stracił na moment równowagę. Zastanawiał się, czy chłopak mu otworzy.

  
– Harry? – zapytał głośno, gdy usłyszał, jak ktoś za ścianą schodzi z łóżka. – To ja – powiedział pospiesznie, a potem zachichotał krótko nad swoją bezmyślnością. – Louis – dodał.

  
Minęło kilka ciągnących się godzinami sekund, nim usłyszał charakterystyczne kliknięcie zamka po drugiej stronie.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego sennie, jednocześnie unosząc pytająco jedną ze swoich brwi.  
Zupełnie nie przypominał chłopaka, do widoku którego był przyzwyczajony. Louis zdążył już zapomnieć, jak ten wygląda, gdy schodzi ze sceny i znika sprzed błysków fleszy paparazzi.

W prostym, białym podkoszulku i flanelowych spodniach w ciemną kratkę, zupełnie nie przypominał wystylizowanej gwiazdy popu. Charakterystyczne, długie loki, związane miał na czubku głowy w niestarannego koka, z którego wystawały pojedyncze pasma włosów. Pod jasnymi oczami widniały spore cienie i wgłębienia. Styles zawsze wyglądał kiepsko, gdy nie mógł zasnąć, a tak musiało przecież być, skoro zastał go przytomnego o tak późnej godzinie.

Nie odzywając się, zielonooki przesunął się nieco w głąb pokoju, by Louis mógł swobodnie do niego wejść. Przysiadł na krańcu łóżka, zerkając wyczekująco w jego kierunku.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał go w końcu, gdy chłopak wciąż się nie odzywał, dziwnie zachrypniętym głosem. Przechylił oczekująco głowę w lewo, a niesforne pasmo kręconych włosów opadło mu na czoło.

Louis przez sekundę szatyn miał ochotę skłamać – wymyślić jakąś pospieszną i prostą wymówkę, dla której postanowił go odwiedzić w środku nocy – szybko jednak zrozumiał, że nie ma to żadnego sensu. Być może on nie znał już Harry'ego, ale Harry w dalszym ciągu nie przestawał znać jego. Bezsprzecznie rozpoznałby kłamstwo.

– Zostanę ojcem – powiedział krótko, biorąc głęboki oddech tuż po. Nie spodziewał się tego, jak ciężko będzie wypowiedzieć te słowa na głos.

Oczekiwał setki pytań, spóźnionych przez niedowierzanie gratulacji i ukrywanych niezdarnie zmartwionych spojrzeń bystrych, zielonych oczu. Tak przynajmniej zachowałby się _jego_  Harry.  
  
Ten, który stał przed nim, kiwnął jedynie głową, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale też nieco znudzonego.

– Cieszysz się? – zapytał jakby od niechcenia, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Po raz drugi Louis rozważył bezpieczne kłamstwo, jednak i tym razem zdecydował się na szczerość. Chociażby po to, by zobaczyć reakcję chłopaka.

– Nie – odparł, kiwając głową. – Nie, Harry. Nie cieszę się – powtórzył, w niewytłumaczalnym odruchu łapiąc się za głowę, gdy zaczęła dopadać go chwilowa panika.

– Więc jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić? – zapytał cicho, przenikając go chłodnym, nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, którego Louis wcześniej nie znał. Chłopak nigdy tak na niego nie patrzył. W tej chwili czuł się tak, jakby zielonooki wymierzył mu mocny policzek.

– Czy ty sugerujesz, że powinienem sfinansować zabieg przerwania ciąży? – uniósł się, nie mogąc w to wszystko uwierzyć. Nie poznawał osoby, która przed nim stała.

– Za kogo ty mnie masz, Tomlinson? – warknął, a Louis był zbyt zszokowany tym, że młodszy zwrócił się do niego po nazwisku, by cokolwiek mu odpowiedzieć. – Miałem na myśli to, dlaczego się wcześniej nie zabezpieczyłeś.

– Ja... nie wiem. Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć. Byłem pijany, może naćpany. Chyba po prostu nie myślałem – odpowiedział szczerze, czując się jak mały chłopiec, przyłapany przez rodzica na złym uczynku. Harry uniósł łagodnie jedną ze swoich brwi, ale nie wydawał się jednak dłużej być zły ani zdenerwowany. Ponownie wydawało mu się, jakby go zwyczajnie nudził i irytował swoją obecnością.

– Cóż, przecież zawsze chciałeś mieć dzieci – powiedział, wzruszając krótko ramionami. – Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej teraz będziesz myślał – dodał, umyślnie odwracając jego słowa. Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i choć gest ten nie objął oczu, było to najmilszym, co Louis otrzymał od niego od bardzo długiego czasu. – Przepraszam, ale naprawdę myślę, że powinienem już się położyć. To był dla mnie bardzo długi dzień – wyrzucił z siebie sugestywnie, gdy niebieskooki wciąż milczał. – Dobranoc, Lou. – Zakończył ich rozmowę, a szatyn nie wiedział, czy czuł się po niej choć trochę lepiej.

 

*

 

Rzeczywistość uderzyła do niego dużo szybciej, niżeli się tego spodziewał. Gdy po przebudzeniu automatycznie sprawdził telefon, czekały na niego dwie wiadomości od Briany.

  
W pierwszej dziewczyna wysłała mu swój dokładny adres i wszystkie dane, które mogły przydać się jego prawnikom.

  
Druga okazała się być fotografią, przedstawiającą wydruk USG sprzed jedenastu dni. Briana musiała więc dość długo rozważać, czy powinna powiedzieć mu prawdę, czy jednak zachować ją dla siebie. Jej wersja historii wydała mu się przez to jeszcze bardziej wiarygodna.

  
Louis widział w swoim życiu wiele takich obrazów; pierwszy raz gdy miał mniej niż dziesięć lat, a jego matka zaszła w ciążę, z której urodziła się Lottie. Jay w ciągu całego życia pokazała mu w sumie pięć takich zdjęć - jedno z nich przedstawiało nawet jego samego. Wiedział więc, czego szukać i jak w niewyraźnych plamach skanera rozpoznać rozwijające się dziecko. Na górze zdjęcia widniało imię i nazwisko dziewczyny, z którą rozmawiał w nocy. Na środku obrazu bez trudu dostrzegł główkę i niewielkie, wciąż kształtujące się ciałko _jego dziecka_.

  
Uświadomienie sobie faktu, że naprawdę zostanie ojcem kruszynki, którą właśnie zobaczył, sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

  
Jakiś czas później wymiotował gwałtownie, ignorując uporczywe dobijanie się do jego pokoju.

 

*

 

Siedem tygodni później, Liam trzymał go mocno w ramionach, gdy wynik testu DNA, który otrzymał w grubej, beżowej kopercie, okazał się być pozytywnym. Jeśli więc wcześniej kiełkowała w nim minimalna nadzieja, że dziewczyna go okłamuje – teraz musiał po prostu pogodzić się z faktem, że za pół roku zostanie ojcem.  
Payne stał za nim murem również nieco później.

  
Podczas grupowego spotkania z zarządem i omawiania zaistniałej sytuacji z pozostałymi członkami zespołu, Harry i Niall kategorycznie odmówili wzięcia udziału w jakichkolwiek próbach łagodzenia wizerunku Louisa. Żaden z nich nie ukrywał tego, że nie mają zamiaru kłamać w jego imieniu. Jasne też było, że najlepszym, co mogą mu zaoferować, jest konsekwentne milczenie. Mimo ogromnego żalu, Tomlinson w jakimś sensie to rozumiał, choć w głębi ducha niesamowicie bał się dnia, w którym ktokolwiek zapyta Stylesa i Horana o jego przyszłe ojcostwo.

  
Chociaż Louis wiedział, że Briana nie ma zbyt wiele wspólnego z groźbami, które w stronę jego zarządu kierowali prawnicy dziewczyny, po tym wszystkim, co przez nich przeszedł, nie potrafił być do niej pozytywnie nastawiony. Szczerze mówiąc, nie potrafił być nawet zwyczajnie miły. Nie, kiedy przez dobry miesiąc w środku nocy budziły go telefony od członków rodziny blondynki, odgrażających się, że jeśli zawczasu nie otrzymają satysfakcjonującej oferty porozumienia, informacja o ciąży trafi prosto do mediów, ubrana przez w najbardziej niekorzystną dla niego historię. Tę, o której Louis nawet nie chciał myśleć.

  
Ostatecznie, po podpisaniu odpowiednich dokumentów, gwarantujących (więcej niż) stabilność finansową dla dziecka i Briany, jego agenci oraz prawnicy dziewczyny wspólnie ustalili, że informacja o ciąży najpierw pojawi się w prasie w neutralnym tonie, by fani zdążyli się do niej przyzwyczaić. Gdy opuści ich pierwszy szok i niedowierzanie, z powodu napływu kolejnych informacji, by pojawiło się w nich też stopniowe zwątpienie. Dopiero wtedy, gdy wszyscy zaczną zastanawiać się, czy być może w tej plotce nie pojawiło się jednak ziarnko prawdy, informacja ta otrzymać miała swoje potwierdzenie – na wyraźną prośbę dziewczyny – z ust samego Louisa, by przekaz był głośny i wiarygodny.

  
Tomlinson wielokrotnie jeszcze przeklinał w myślach dzień, w którym zgodził się na udział w imprezie w domu Oliego.

  
*

  
Louis potrzebował odskoczni, a Liam tym razem był gotów by mu ją zapewnić.

  
Payne doskonale rozumiał, że jego przyjaciel tego wieczoru chciał choć na moment po prostu przestać myśleć. Zapomnieć o wyrazie twarzy Nialla, gdy dziennikarz poruszył temat przyszłego ojcostwa Louisa. Wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co ich prawnicy uczynią z tą biedną kobietą, która zwróciła uwagę na zaskakujące milczenie Harry'ego; mimo wyraźnego zakazu zadawania pytań, które nie znalazły się na liście zatwierdzonej przez zarząd.

  
Tej nocy wybrali duży, zaskakująco zatłoczony klub, do którego wstęp mieli jedynie wpływowi ludzie.

  
Składał się z trzech pięter i jedenastu sal. Właściciele zadbali o to, by gwiazdy, które zdecydują się do niego przyjść, miały w czym wybierać. Goście chcący oderwać się od rzeczywistości poprzez taniec i alkohol, mogli bawić się w bardzo przestrzennych, wypełnionych kolorowymi laserami, jaskrawymi światłami i głośną, dupstepową muzyką salach, z barami umieszczonymi na wysokich podestach. Ci, którzy woleli spokój, a także byli fascynatami kobiecego ciała, udawali się na drugie piętro, do ciasnych, wypełnionych czerwonym światłem i półnagimi striptizerkami pomieszczeń. Gwiazdy chcące się napić i porozmawiać przy drogich drinkach, wybierały ostatnie piętro i niewielkie, zadymione sale z niskimi sufitami, muzyką nowoczesną i wszechobecnym półmrokiem, nadającym złudzenie intymności.

  
Wiedzieli, że najlepiej pasują do ostatniego piętra. Dobrze było poczuć, że nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Na moment utracili status sławnej osoby.

  
Był już po sześciu drinkach, gdy Liam zabronił mu sięgnąć po kolejnego.

  
– Ledwie trzymasz się na nogach, zwolnij – powiedział podniesionym głosem, przekrzykując dudniącą muzykę elektroniczną. Payne ograniczył się do jednej butelki piwa, tłumacząc, że ktoś musi pilnować ich obu. Pamiętając, jakie konsekwencje miało jego ostatnie pijaństwo, Louis nie protestował. – Odpocznijmy przez chwilę – dodał, popychając go łagodnie w stronę wynajętej przez nich loży.

  
Mimo wyraźnej prośby Liama, niebieskooki i tak zerkał tęsknie w stronę najbliższego baru, zastanawiając się, jaki alkohol zamówi, gdy kolejny raz do niego podejdzie. Przez chwilę jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na dwójce mężczyzn, siedzących przy ladzie na wysokich, obrotowych siedziskach. Chociaż ich zachowanie w żaden sposób się nie wyróżniało, Louis prędko rozpoznał, że mają się ku sobie. Jeden z nich, ubrany prosty, w granatowy t-shirt, trzymał swoją dłoń na oparciu krzesła drugiego, długowłosego bruneta w kremowej, satynowej koszuli, obejmując go dzięki temu umięśnionym ramieniem. Drugą rękę ułożył na szyi towarzysza, nachylając się, by wyszeptać mu coś na ucho. Gest ten był tak niewinny, a jednocześnie na tyle intymny, że Louis poczuł, jak przechodzą go nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

  
– Zaraz zwymiotuję – mruknął, przewracając teatralnie oczami. Wcześniej upewnił się, by Liam zorientował się, do czego nawiązuje. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Payne uniósł w konsternacji brwi, zaciskając wargi w wąską kreskę. Wyglądał na zmartwionego i westchnął ciężko. Taka reakcja nie pasowała do jego konserwatywnych poglądów.

  
– Myślę, że powinieneś z nim o tym wreszcie porozmawiać – oznajmił, stukając nerwowo krótkimi paznokciami w pustą już szklankę po swoim piwie. Louis zerknął na niego pytająco, niczego nie rozumiejąc. – Z Harrym – dodał, wskazując brodą w kierunku siedzących przy barze mężczyzn. Dopiero wtedy, dopiero po słowach przyjaciela, w długowłosej postaci rozpoznał Stylesa.

  
– O _kurwa_ – jęknął, nie zważając na badawczy wzrok Liama. Alkohol sprawił, że utracił wszelkie moralne hamulce.

  
W tym samym momencie, nieznajomy mężczyzna, siedzący przy barze, przeniósł swoją lewą dłoń z oparcia krzesła, umiejscawiając ją we wgłębieniu między łopatkami bruneta. Oparł swobodnie głowę o ramię Harry'ego, ukazując przy tym swoją twarz z półprofilu.

Louis skrzywił się ostentacyjnie, odwracając wzrok. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego momentalnie poczuł się tak zirytowany i zły.

  
– Xander Ritz – mruknął, tonem, którym wypowiada się obelgi. Górna warga drgnęła mu w półuśmiechu, gdy zerknął na Liama. W jego spojrzeniu dostrzec można było zrozumienie. – I to jest ten wasz mały sekret? Jego orientacja? – zapytał, prychając głośno, prześmiewczo.

  
Payne na zewnątrz pozostawał spokojny, choć dłonie, ukryte pod ciężkim, szklanym stolikiem, drżały mu niekontrolowanie. W myślach wielokrotnie wyobrażał sobie tę rozmowę. W jego wyobrażeniach, Louis był jednak trzeźwy, co znacznie ją ułatwiało. Liam spędził jednak zbyt wiele czasu z chłopakiem pod wpływem najróżniejszych substancji odurzających. Znał niemal każde oblicze Tomlinsona. Umiał sobie poradzić z każdym z nich.

  
– Nie bądź śmieszny – sprowokował go, patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy. Doświadczenie nauczyło go, że gdy chłopak ukrywa się pod maską pewności siebie, ofensywą musi być ironia i sarkazm. Louis zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. – Każdy, kto rozmawiał ze Stylesem dłużej niż minutę, wie, że chłopak woli mężczyzn. Nie udawaj idioty. Byłeś jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Musiałeś się domyślać – oznajmił, przesuwając pustą szklanką po blacie. Szatyn zmrużył oczy. Z jakiegoś powodu czas przeszły, którego użył chłopak, palił go w żołądku żywym ogniem.

  
– O czym w takim razie powinienem z nim porozmawiać? – zapytał, prychając cicho, złośliwie. Pulsująca muzyka klubowa i nadmiar alkoholu przyprawiały go o ból skroni.  
I chociaż zachowywał się tak, jakby wcale go to wszystko nie obchodziło, Liam doskonale wiedział, że chłopak będzie tę rozmowę odtwarzał w głowie jeszcze wielokrotnie. Zawahał się przez moment, a potem wzruszył krótko ramionami, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Zerknął przelotnie na siedzącego przy barze chłopaka. W jego spojrzeniu Louis dostrzegł dumę i nieskrywaną sympatię.

  
– Właściwie, skoro to już oficjalne, mogę ci powiedzieć – stwierdził krótko, prostując przygarbione ze zmęczenia plecy. – Harry dostał zgodę od zarządu na coming out. Zamierza się ujawnić na początku naszej przerwy – wyjaśnił przyciszonym głosem.

 

Louis zamknął usta. Przerażenie zacisnęło mu gardło.

  
Liam miał rację. Od zawsze był świadom orientacji Stylesa, chociaż nigdy o niej nie rozmawiali. Ujawnienie jej całemu światu było jednak dla niego wyjątkowo przerażającą wizją, choć nie umiałby wytłumaczyć logicznie, dlaczego. Nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od szczupłych pleców chłopaka, czuł, jak przez całe ciało przechodzą go lodowate dreszcze.

  
_Grudzień_. Zostało mniej niż sześć miesięcy.

 

*

 

  
Od tamtej nocy coś się zmieniło.

Trudno było mu jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy było to kwestią przypadku, czy tego, że po rozmowie z Liamem zaczął uważniej przyglądać się zachowaniu Harry'ego, podczas gdy w ciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy niemalże go nie zauważał. Teraz codziennie mijał uśmiechniętego bruneta na hotelowych korytarzach, wpadał na niego na backstage'u wywiadów i koncertów. Wybierali te same kluby i restauracje. Jednak podczas gdy Louis przeważnie był sam, Styles zawsze przebywał w towarzystwie wyjątkowo atrakcyjnych i zadbanych mężczyzn. Większości z nich nigdy nie został przedstawiony – kojarzył jedynie ich nazwiska z nagłówków prasowych.

  
Od kiedy Liam wyznał mu, co planuje Harry, Louis rozpoczynał każdy dzień obsesyjnie przeglądając plotkarskie strony internetowe. Dopiero gdy upewnił się, że orientacja chłopaka wciąż pozostaje medialną tajemnicą, mógł w spokoju wstać z łóżka i zjeść śniadanie. Stało się to dla niego pewnego rodzaju rutyną, której miał nadzieję nigdy nie przełamać. W głębi siebie liczył na to, że zielonooki przestraszy się konsekwencji swojego pomysłu i zmieni zdanie. Im więcej dni mijało, tym bardziej docierało do niego, że coming out jest jedynie kwestią czasu, a sam Harry jest już w stu procentach zdecydowany.

  
Chłopak w dalszym ciągu unikał wszelkiego komentowania kwestii przyszłego ojcostwa Louisa. Zamiast tego, bardzo chętnie wypowiadał się na temat tajemniczego, bardzo ważnego dla niego wydarzenia, zaplanowanego na koniec grudnia. Podsycał ogień, który trawił wnętrze szatyna od tygodni.

 

*

  
Louis przeklął w myślach, opadając bezsilnie na wytartą, skórzaną kanapę, znajdującą się na zapleczu telewizyjnego studia nagraniowego. Przymknął zmęczone oczy, starając się uspokoić rozbiegane myśli. Miał za sobą jeden z trudniejszych wywiadów. Dziennikarka, najwyraźniej bardzo dobrze przygotowana, choć przywitała go szerokim uśmiechem, okazała się wyjątkowo dociekliwa i nieprzyjemna. Zadawała mu pytania związane z dzieckiem i przebiegiem ciąży Briany; takie, na które nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego zakłopotana, zarumieniona twarz i bełkotliwe, zdawkowe odpowiedzi, staną się głównym tematem portali społecznościowych. Niemalże wyobrażał sobie, jak zewsząd spadnie na niego fala krytyki, i jak zostanie naznaczony łatką złego ojca, który nie ma pojęcia o własnym dziecku.

  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go niski, szczery śmiech, który rozbrzmiał po niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Gdy otworzył oczy, dostrzegł Harry'ego, zaledwie dwa metry od siebie. Chłopak uśmiechał się szeroko do ekranu, stukając opuszkami palców w wyświetlacz. Najprawdopodobniej rozmawiał z kimś bliskim, z kimś, kogo bardzo lubił. Uświadomił sobie, że nie pamięta, kiedy sam ostatni raz z nim pisał.

  
Każdego innego dnia Louis po prostu by go zignorował. Zamknąłby ponownie oczy, pozwalając sobie odpłynąć. Ale nie dzisiaj. Dziś był na to zbyt zgorzkniały, zbyt zły i zbyt rozgoryczony. Uniósł się na łokciach, siadając prosto. Wiedział, że będzie tego żałował, ale i tak się odezwał.

  
– Pewnie jesteś z siebie dumny, co? – zapytał ironicznie, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy chłopaka tak szybko, jakby nigdy go tam nie było. Momentalnie zastąpił go grymas irytacji. Powolnym ruchem opuścił dłoń, w której trzymał telefon i schował go niedbale do kieszeni, zerkając w stronę Louisa zaniepokojonym, choć nieco znudzonym spojrzeniem.

  
– Nie rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz – odpowiedział spokojnie, unosząc w konsternacji brwi. W jego głosie na próżno było szukać emocji. Odwrócił się, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową w obronnym geście. Ruch ten sprawił, że dwa górne guziki w jego satynowej koszuli rozpięły się, odsłaniając opaloną, wytatuowaną skórę. Z jakiegoś powodu, szatyn przez długie sekundy nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

  
– Myślę, że doskonale wiesz – mruknął w końcu. Harry westchnął ciężko, ignorując jego prowokacyjny ton. Czasy, w których sarkazm szatyna napawał go lękiem, już dawno przeminęły.

  
– Ach, Liam wspominał, że poznałeś moje plany – powiedział, jakby od niechcenia, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Wciąż pozostawał spokojny, co jedynie potęgowało złość, kumulującą się coraz silniej w Louisie. – Nie sądziłem jednak, że będą cię one obchodziły. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że wyłączając twoją nocną wizytę w czerwcu, nie rozmawiamy od prawie roku...

  
– Jak możesz być takim egoistą? – przerwał mu, podnosząc się z fotela gwałtownym ruchem. Słuchanie bruneta, odnoszącego się do niego w taki sposób, sprawiło, że zakręciło mu się w głowie z nerwów. – Jesteś śmieszny, jeśli myślisz, że obchodzi mnie twoja żałosna orientacja – warknął chłodno. Po raz pierwszy, Harry wydawał się naprawdę wytrącony z równowagi. Wciąż stał naprzeciwko niego, ale teraz nieświadomie skulił ramiona i zacisnął wargi w wąską linię. Napięcie między nimi było aż nadto wyraźne. – Bądź sobie pedałem, jeśli chcesz. Nie obchodzi mnie, z kim sypiasz, z kim się wiążesz. Naprawdę, Styles. Mam w dupie, że jesteś pieprzonym gejem – wyrzucał z siebie słowa, bezmyślnie, raz za razem, jak w transie. Zanim tak naprawdę zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo może nimi zranić młodszego chłopaka. – Ale zrób nam wszystkim przysługę i nie ujawniaj się całemu światu, bo tylko ośmieszysz samego siebie. A przy tym i cały zespół. Dasz tylko potwierdzenie tym, którzy nigdy w nas nie wierzyli. I tym, którzy zawsze wyzywali nas od homoseksualistów. A ja nie chcę, by coś takiego się za mną ciągnęło. _Będę miał dziecko_ , do cholery.

  
– Więc podziękuj za nie samemu sobie. – Głos Harry'ego był cichy, drżący. Louis nie rozumiał, do czego zmierza, ani dlaczego jego pewność siebie nagle zniknęła, tak jakby ich wcześniejsza wymiana zdań nigdy nie miała miejsca. – Bo to dziecko zostało twoim dozgonnym alibi. Media dostaną pożywkę, której tak pragną. Nikt nie będzie już kwestionował twojej orientacji, nawet w obliczu mojego ujawnienia się, kiedy po Los Angeles paraduje dziewczyna z twoim dzieckiem w brzuchu. Zwłaszcza, gdy jest to przypadkowa piękność poznana w klubie – dodał, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. – Niepotrzebnie martwisz się o resztę zespołu. Zapomniałeś, że Liama i Nialla nikt nie podejrzewa o homoseksualizm? – westchnął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cierpki grymas, w którym dostrzec można było także i cień triumfu.

  
Louis miał ochotę krzyczeć. Zielonooki wciąż znał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie i bezbłędnie potrafił wyciągać wszystkie jego kompleksy, obracając je w argumenty przeciwko niemu. To wszystko było tak irracjonalne, że wydawało się jedynie sennym koszmarem. Nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie pokłócił się z Harrym. Uświadomienie sobie tego ścisnęło mu nieprzyjemnie wnętrzności. Było jednak zbyt późno, by to wszystko cofnąć.

  
– Bez względu na moje ojcostwo, twoje wyznanie sprawi, że będziemy wyśmiewani i wytykani palcami. Zespół pedałów – warknął, naśladując przezywający ton i przewracając niecierpliwie oczami. Zignorował wypowiedź chłopaka, nie wiedząc, jak się do niej odnieść, nie przyznając mu jednocześnie racji. – Mogę wiedzieć, o czym ty, do cholery, myślałeś? – dodał. Ku jego zdziwieniu, chłopak jakby odzyskał pewność siebie. Wyprostował się dumnie, a potem przygryzł wargę, jakby zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

  
– A ty? – zapytał w końcu, unosząc sugestywnie lewą brew. – O czym myślałeś, kiedy posuwałeś Jungwirth? – zaśmiał się, nie dając mu czasu na odpowiedź. – Ach, nie odpowiadaj, już pamiętam. _Nie myślałeś_ – powiedział ironicznie, parodiując wypowiedź Louisa z tamtej pamiętnej nocy. Prześmiewczy uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Wiedział, że wygrał.

  
To był impuls, którego Louis nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewał. Był jednak zmęczony, upokorzony i wściekły. Nie mógł znieść tego, jak świetnie znał go Harry i w jaki sposób wykorzystywał swoją wiedzę na jego temat. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że osoba, która potrafiła mu pomóc w każdej sytuacji, teraz sprowadzi go na samo dno. Nie zastanawiał się długo. Cierpiało jego ego. Cofnął się na moment, by po chwili wysunąć ciało do przodu i spoliczkować go zamaszyście, oddychając przy tym płytko i chrapliwie.

  
Chłopak zachwiał się pod wpływem ciosu, a oko, po stronie którego otrzymał uderzenie, momentalnie zaszło mu łzami. Odruchowo ukrył piekące miejsce dłonią, dotykając je opuszkami palców, jakby sprawdzając, jakby nie dowierzając, że ich kłótnia dotarła aż do takiego momentu. Louis też nie wiedział, jak do tego doszło.

  
– Harry – wyrzucił z siebie pospiesznie, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. Nie rozpoznawał własnego głosu. – _Harry_ , przepraszam, przesadziłem, ja... – tłumaczył się. Umilkł, gdy dostrzegł, jak chłopak kręci głową, chichocząc cicho.

  
– Daj sobie spokój – przerwał mu. Z rozbieganym wzrokiem, wyglądał jak obłąkany. Ani na moment nie przestawał się śmiać. – Ależ byłem głupi – stwierdził krótko, zaciskając na moment pełne wargi w wąską linię.

Zawód, tak wyraźny w głosie zielonookiego, z jakiegoś powodu wydał mu się ważny. Sprawił, że momentalnie żałował każdego słowa, wypowiedzianego do niego w złości. Odważył się spojrzeć na Harryego. Lewą część twarzy, tą, na której wyładował swoją złość, pokrywał wyraźny rumieniec. Z oczu płynęły mu łzy, których najwyraźniej nie potrafił powstrzymać, choć wyraźnie z nimi walczył, krzywiąc się i ścierając je ukradkowo wierzchem dłoni. Jego uwagę przyciągnęły też wyraźne, głębokie cienie pod oczami chłopaka. Po raz pierwszy pomyślał wtedy, że mógł się mylić, gdy odwiedzając go w środku nocy, przypisał je zwykłemu zmęczeniu. – Liam ostrzegał mnie, że nie zareagujesz dobrze, ale ja cały czas wierzyłem, że się myli – mruknął. Westchnął ciężko, odsuwając się o krok.

  
Niebieskooki miał wrażenie, że grunt osuwa mu się spod nóg. On i Harry nie mieli ze sobą bezpośredniego kontaktu od kiedy tylko pamiętał, ale ta kłótnia oznaczała definitywny koniec. Ukrócała wszelkie myśli, którymi Louis uspokajał dręczące go w nocy sny: _Porozmawiasz z nim jutro, Kiedy minie presja związana z zespołem, dogadacie się. Nie rozmawiacie tylko kilka miesięcy, jeszcze się ułoży_. – Myślę, że czas w końcu zaakceptować fakty. Nie jesteś już moim przyjacielem – dokończył.

Na pozór był spokojny, jednak drżące dłonie zdradzały targające nim emocje.

  
Louis w milczeniu obserwował, jak chłopak opuszcza pomieszczenie, nie doczekawszy się od niego odpowiedzi.

 

*

  
Rude włosy Oliego błyszczały w ciepłym świetle słonecznym, kontrastując ze spranym, białym podkoszulkiem, który miał na sobie. Louis przyglądał mu się z uwagą, której z jakiegoś powodu nigdy wcześniej mu nie okazywał. Na piegowatych ramionach chłopaka widniały świeże krople potu i czerwone plamy, zwiastujące powstającą na nich, bolesną opaleniznę. Jak zwykle zapomnieli o kremach z ochronnym filtrem, skupiając się na alkoholu i niezdrowym jedzeniu.

  
Oli nigdy nie był typem osoby, której warto było się zwierzać ze swoich problemów. Nie był dobrym doradcą, żył chwilą i nie rozumiał zawiłych relacji międzyludzkich. Świetnie za to umiał odwrócić uwagę Louisa od wszelkich gnębiących go myśli. To właśnie dlatego bez wahania zgodził się, gdy ten zaproponował mu spędzenie wolnego dnia na wynajętym jachcie.

  
Niebieskooki lubił jego towarzystwo także dlatego, że Wright z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie pytał go o jego stosunki z Harrym. Nawet w czasach, gdy Louis i on bywali nierozłączni, chłopak zachowywał się tak, jakby Styles nigdy nie istniał. Teraz właśnie tego potrzebował.

 

*

 

Pusty korytarz jednej z najnowocześniejszych, prywatnych klinik ginekologicznych w Los Angeles, przyprawiał go o ból głowy. Chociaż wiedział, że musi minąć jeszcze kilka miesięcy, nim dziecko pojawi się na świecie, perspektywa tych wydarzeń sprawiała, że z nerwów gryzł paznokcie do krwi. Nie chciał wyobrażać sobie tego dnia, a jednak przebywając tu, nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym. Widział siebie: przerażonego i bladego, siedzącego na tym samym krześle, wpatrującego się w tą samą ścianę, pragnącego uciec jak najdalej.

  
Niemalże poczuł fizyczną ulgę, gdy Briana pojawiła się piętnaście minut przed umówioną przez nich godziną spotkania. To pierwszy raz, kiedy widzieli się na żywo, od czasu gdy ze sobą spali, choć Louis wciąż tego nie pamiętał. Nie wiedział kompletnie, czego się po niej spodziewać.

  
Dziewczyna, wyraźnie zmieszana jego obecnością, zatrzymała się zaledwie kilka kroków od niego. Automatycznie zasłoniła twarz kurtyną długich, jasnych włosów.

  
– Cześć – rzuciła niepewnie, uśmiechając się do niego nieśmiało. Louis skinął głową, nie potrafiąc odnaleźć w swojej głowie odpowiednich słów.

  
To było wyjątkowo dziwne uczucie. Patrzył na nią, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że od czterech miesięcy nosi w sobie jego dziecko, a jednocześnie wydawało mu się, że widzi ją po raz pierwszy. Miał ochotę się roześmiać.

  
Briana była zaprzeczeniem wszystkiego, co zawsze podobało mu się w kobietach. Miała długie, blond włosy, a on zawsze wolał brunetki. Była bardzo wysoka i wyjątkowo szczupła – jeśli wyłączyć brzuch, nienaturalnie wydęty z przodu, miała figurę modelki. Kobiety w jego typie miały pełniejsze kształty. Najbardziej jednak zdziwiły go jej oczy. Duże, przestraszone, w kolorze wyblakłej trawy. A on nawet nie lubił zielonego.

  
– W porządku? – zapytał ją, nie rozpoznając swojego głosu. Policzki Briany pokryły się wyraźnym rumieńcem. Ta sytuacja była dla niego coraz bardziej irracjonalna.  
Nie rozumiał, jakim cudem niepewna siebie dziewczyna, stojąca przed nim w skrępowaniu, uwiodła go tamtej nocy w domu Oliego. Oddałby wszystko, by pamiętać z niej choć pięć minut.

  
Cichy stukot otwierających się drzwi do gabinetu nie pozwolił dziewczynie uformować odpowiedzi. Zadbana lekarka przed pięćdziesiątką zerknęła na trzymaną przed sobą teczkę, rozglądając się po opustoszałym korytarzu.

  
– Pani Jungwirth? – zawołała uprzejmie, przyjemnym w odbiorze głosem. Objęła wzrokiem blondynkę i Louisa, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. – Dziś z ojcem – oznajmiła radośnie, przepuszczając Brianę w drzwiach i przesuwając się, by zrobić miejsce także dla niego. Z ojcem. Zemdliło go.

  
Podczas rozmowy dziewczyny z lekarką, czuł się jak intruz. Blondynka spokojnie odpowiadała na wszystkie pytania kobiety, opowiadając jej dokładnie o swoim samopoczuciu. Przez moment nawet poczuł wstyd. Nie wiedział o nieustających, porannych mdłościach dziewczyny. O silnym bólu w dole pleców, o powiększonych i opuchniętych piersiach, które nie dawały jej spać w nocy. O migrenach i zawrotach głowy. Przez te miesiące tak bardzo skupił się na swoich własnych emocjach, że zapomniał o najważniejszym. Bez względu na jego odczucia, to Briana dźwigała większy od niego ciężar. Była w ciąży. Jej ciało zmieniało się, bo nosiła w sobie jego cząstkę. I najwyraźniej przechodziła te zmiany wyjątkowo źle, a on nie miał o tym pojęcia, bo był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by spróbować się tego wszystkiego dowiedzieć. Choć dotychczas myślał inaczej, zdał sobie sprawę, że to ona ponosiła znacznie większą odpowiedzialność za tamtą noc.

  
Nie potrafił przestać porównywać samego siebie do jego biologicznego ojca. Zawsze uważał, że będzie od niego lepszy. Był taki sam. Egoistyczny. Zobojętniały.

  
Obserwując, jak lekarka pokrywa brzuch dziewczyny przezroczystym żelem, miał ochotę uciec. Poprawne położenie łożyska. Płyn owodniowy w porządku. Dobra pozycja płodu. Dziecko rozwija się prawidłowo.

  
Nie wiedział, dlaczego zgodził się tu przyjechać. Dlaczego leciał tyle godzin z Londynu, tylko po to, by spędzić w gabinecie lekarskim mniej niż trzydzieści minut, z kompletnie obcą mu dziewczyną. Chociaż wcześniej czuł, że powinien, choćby po to, by dać sobie zrobić zdjęcia z Brianą przed budynkiem kliniki, teraz to wszystko wydawało mu się pozbawione sensu. Niewarte tego, w jaki sposób się czuł. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, żadne pieniądze ani znajomości nie mogły go uchronić przed konsekwencjami jego czynów. Wciąż jeszcze nie przywykł do bolesnych. nerwowych skurczy brzucha, które pojawiały się za każdym razem, gdy o tym myślał.

  
– ...To z pewnością chłopiec. Proszę spojrzeć, tutaj wyraźnie widać jego narządy rozrodcze.

  
Słowa lekarki wyrwały go z otępienia w tak gwałtowny sposób, że wydawało mu się, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro lodowatej wody.

  
Chłopiec. Syn.

 _Jego synek_.

  
I nagle, ta wiadomość sprawiła, że jakoś całe jego skrępowanie, złość, niedowierzanie, Briana, rozpacz i nerwy – to wszystko po prostu przestało się liczyć.

  
Będzie miał syna.

 

*

  
Chociaż lato dobiegało już końca, temperatura w Los Angeles wciąż nie spadała poniżej dwudziestu pięciu stopni w cieniu. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, dla których Harry w przyszłości chciał stworzyć z kimś dom właśnie tutaj. Bezustannie obecne w ciągu dnia słońce i temperatura nie spadająca poniżej piętnastu stopni Celsjusza, były przyjemną odmianą od monotonnych opadów deszczu i lodowatego, silnego wiatru w Londynie. Czuł się szczęśliwszy i wstawał z większą energią do działania, gdy promienie słoneczne oświetlały jego sypialnię niemalże od samego świtu.

  
Zielonooki uśmiechnął się lekko, czując ciepły wiatr, przyjemnie łaskoczący mu odsłonięty gęste, kręcone włosy były w takiej temperaturze prawdziwą udręką, a on chciał w stu procentach wykorzystać tydzień przerwy od koncertów. Przerwy od towarzyszących mu nerwów.

  
– Masz ochotę na coś do picia? – zapytał, przyglądając się z uwagą twarzy Xandera. Mężczyzna wyglądał tak, jakby miał za sobą wiele dobrze przespanych nocy, z gładką, opaloną cerą i krótko przystrzyżonym zarostem na szczęce. Był niezaprzeczalnie przystojny.

  
– Chętnie – odpowiedział wesoło, poprawiając rondo słomkowego kapelusza, chroniącego jego głowę od słońca i ukazując mu rządek białych, prostych zębów. – Lunch w towarzystwie paparazzi? – zapytał, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Kąciki warg zielonookiego mimowolnie uniosły się ku górze, gdy pokręcił przecząco głową.

  
– Za jakiś czas damy im lepszy powód do fotografowania nas razem – powiedział, a Ritz mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo w odpowiedzi. – Na dzisiaj wybieram jednak stację benzynową – powiedział, wskazując palcem na niewielką, wąską uliczkę, znajdującą się za sporej wielkości, marmurowym pomnikiem. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, kiedyś tankowałem tam swój motocykl – dodał. Brunet wzruszył ramionami, pozwalając Harry'emu się poprowadzić.

  
Kilkanaście minut później, znajdowali się już przy niewielkim, brudnym budynku, wyglądającym na opuszczony od wielu lat. Palące słońce sprawiało, że tabliczka z nazwą wyblakła, stając się nieczytelna dla osób z zewnątrz. Xander uniósł jedną ze swoich gęstych brwi w konsternacji. Harry często pokazywał mu takie miejsca: zapomniane, stare, gdzieś na uboczu. Wiedział, że fanom trudniej będzie go tu znaleźć. Styles wzruszył jedynie ramionami w odpowiedzi na ten gest, otwierając bez zbędnych słów ciężkie, szklane drzwi.

  
Wnętrze stacji było wyjątkowo nowoczesne, niepasujące do tego, jak prezentowała się z zewnątrz. Za ladą siedział jednak tylko niski, nieco zaniedbany mężczyzna grubo po sześćdziesiątce, przyglądający się im podejrzliwie. Marszczył brwi, śledząc każdy ich krok, zupełnie tak, jakby mieli go okraść. Najważniejsze dla Harry'ego było jednak to, że w środku nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go rozpoznać.

  
– Skoczę do toalety i wybiorę nam coś do picia. Poczekasz tu na mnie? – zapytał pospiesznie Ritz i nie czekając na odpowiedź bruneta, ruszył w stronę oddalonych, kremowych drzwi w rogu stacji benzynowej. Styles wzruszył ramionami, odwracając się do niego plecami i bez większego zastanowienia ruszając w kierunku kolorowej prasy.

  
Gazety stały na półkach, ciągnących się niemal aż po sufit pomieszczenia, a im wyżej sięgał wzrokiem, tym więcej było nagości na okładkach. Zaśmiał się cicho, przewracając wymownie oczami. Już miał sięgnąć po losowe, turystyczne czasopismo o krajach skandynawskich, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł nazwisko Louisa na okładce jednej z wielu gazet, wyróżnione przy pomocy grubej, krzykliwie czerwonej czcionki.

  
**LOUIS TOMLINSON NIE MOŻE SIĘ DOCZEKAĆ OJCOSTWA**

  
Zaschło mu w gardle. Pospiesznie sięgnął po gazetę, przyglądając się uważnie nagłówkowi i przyporządkowanemu do niego zdjęciu. Louis i ta dziewczyna – Briana – wychodzili z prywatnej kliniki ginekologicznej, znajdującej się zaledwie kilkanaście przecznic od jego domu. Dzieliła ich od siebie spora odległość, świadcząca o braku jakiejkolwiek zażyłości między nimi, ale wydawali się całkiem szczęśliwi. Twarz blondynki przysłaniały duże, ciemne okulary, a mimo to Harry dostrzegł zdobiący ją, szczery uśmiech.

  
Trzęsącymi się dłońmi, przerzucał strony w gazecie, w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego artykułu. Zdenerwowany, nie mógł zrozumieć słów, które czytał. Nie mógł też oderwać wzroku od uzupełniających tekst zdjęć. Louis, trzymający torebkę Briany, odprowadzający ją do samochodu. Otwierający jej drzwi. Całujący na pożegnanie jej policzek. Uśmiechający się do swojego telefonu, gdy dziewczyna odjechała.

  
– Nie wolno czytać gazet przy regałach. Proszę ją kupić, jeśli jej zawartość pana interesuje. – Zapatrzony i zdenerwowany, nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym właściciel stacji benzynowej się przy nim znalazł. Ostre, tanie perfumy mężczyzny zacisnęły mu gardło. Zmieszał się, nie wiedząc, co robić.

  
– Nie interesuje mnie, nie chcę jej – mruknął, wciąż nie wypuszczając gazety z rąk. Czuł się jak złoczyńca, przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Staruszek skrzywił się, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej. Chłopak niemalże mógł policzyć zmarszczki na jego twarzy. Oddech mężczyzny pachniał tanimi papierosami.

  
– Zdążył już pan pozaginać jej rogi. Musi pan teraz za nią zapłacić – naciskał, marszcząc brwi i pokazując Harry'emu wyimaginowane wady czasopisma, których ten w ogóle nie potrafił dostrzec. Nie mógł uwierzyć, do czego był zdolny, byle tylko sprzedać magazyn warty mniej niż dwa dolary.

  
– Niczego nie zaginałem, nie chcę...

  
– Weźmiemy ją – Xander pojawił się znikąd, z uprzejmym, chociaż wyraźnie wymuszonym uśmiechem zabierając gazetę z rąk chłopaka i podając zaskoczonemu sprzedawcy. Spojrzał na zielonookiego wymownie, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, by nie protestował i zakończył niepotrzebny spór. Właściciel, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, odszedł w kierunku kas.

  
Nie czekając, aż przyjaciel ureguluje należność, zielonooki opuścił pomieszczenie, oddychając ciężko przez usta. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego zareagował tak gwałtownie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis prędzej czy później spotka się z Brianą. Zbyt dobrze wiedział też, że zarząd powiadomi o tym dziennikarzy, by ocieplić wizerunek szatyna i przedstawić go jako dobrego ojca. Wiedział też, że na jednym wspólnym wyjściu się nie skończy. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że widok blondynki uderzy go z taką siłą. Jakby dopiero w momencie, w którym Briana przestała być jedynie anonimową dziewczyną w jego wyobraźni, przybierając postać wysokiej, szczupłej blondynki ze zdjęć, dotarło do niego to, co Louis powiedział mu tamtej nocy. Bez względu na to, co Harry o tym myślał, szatyn będzie miał z nią dziecko, a jej zaokrąglony brzuszek był aż nadto realny.

  
Miał nadzieje, że Ritz zapomni o całej sytuacji albo ją zbagatelizuje. Gdy tylko brunet dołączył do niego na zewnątrz, starał się jak mógł, by odwrócić uwagę od własnego zdenerwowania i zdarzenia sprzed chwili. Liczył na to, że mężczyzna jakoś zrozumie, że Harry nie ma ochoty na ten temat rozmawiać. Oczekiwał, że brunet zwyczajnie uzna jego nieuzasadnioną kłótnię z właścicielem stacji benzynowej za przejaw zmęczenia. Xander nigdy nie był zresztą typem osoby, która wtrąca się w sprawy innych i niechętnie brał udział w dyskusjach na tematy, które nie tyczyły się jego osoby.

  
Jego żołądek spiął się więc nieprzyjemnie, gdy po godzinie spędzonej w domu mężczyzny, ten wyjął z torby zwiniętą gazetę, otwierając ją niedbale na artykule dotyczącym Louisa. Jego gęste brwi momentalnie uniosły się w konsternacji. Był wyraźnie zaskoczony. Przez moment śledził wzrokiem obszerny artykuł i uzupełniające go zdjęcia, a potem przewrócił oczami, śmiejąc się.

  
– _Być może na naszych oczach zrodziło się uczucie, które uczyni z Louisa, Briany i ich dziecka szczęśliwą rodzinę_ – zacytował, celowo parodiując podniosły ton. – Och, jakie to słodkie – westchnął teatralnie, a potem odłożył czasopismo na szklany, niski blat. – Co to za brednie – dodał z uśmiechem, zerkając uważnie na twarz Harry'ego. Coś, co w niej dostrzegł, sprawiło, że zdecydował się na zbagatelizowanie tematu. – Nic dziwnego, że nie chciałeś za to płacić. Nie jest warte złamanego centa. – Chociaż zielonooki bardzo się starał, nie potrafił ukryć swojego zdenerwowania. Wzruszył ramionami, nawet nie patrząc na Xandera.

  
– Nie wiem. Nie zdążyłem przeczytać nawet zdania. Skupiłem się na zdjęciach, a potem pojawił się ten dziwak – mruknął. Brunet nie przestawał się mu uważnie przyglądać. Troska w jego oczach przyprawiała Harry'ego o zakłopotanie. Nienaturalna powaga chłopaka z całą pewnością zaniepokoiła mężczyznę. Wyglądał tak, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. Ponownie sięgnął po gazetę, przyglądając się zdjęciu umieszczonemu na okładce.

  
– To całkiem ładna dziewczyna – stwierdził, nie odrywając wzroku od fotografii. Styles kiwnął głową, nawet na nią nie patrząc. – Który to już miesiąc?

  
– Piąty, początek piątego – odpowiedział automatycznie. Xander uśmiechnął się do niego zwycięsko, jak dziecko, które przyłapało rodzica na przekleństwie.

  
– Jak na kogoś, kto nie utrzymuje żadnego kontaktu z Louisem, zaskakująco dużo o jego życiu wiesz – stwierdził. Jedynie z uprzejmości udał, że nie zauważył sporego rumieńca, który oblał twarz i szyję zielonookiego. Podniósł się pospiesznie z kanapy, chwytając czasopismo w jedną z dłoni. – Wiesz, zawsze sądziłem, że Tomlinson jest gejem – powiedział nagle, zatrzymując się za plecami Stylesa, wciąż siedzącego niezręcznie na kanapie. Harry roześmiał się nerwowo, próbując ukryć swoje zakłopotanie. Brunet stał jeszcze przez moment za nim, jakby celowo chcąc spotęgować w nim uczucie skrępowania. Chwilę później, z typowym dla siebie, szerokim i szczerym uśmiechem, ruszył w kierunku stojącego pod ścianą, topornego biurka. Ostentacyjnie wrzucił czasopismo do kosza na śmieci, znajdującego się pod jego blatem i otrzepał dłonie z nieistniejącego brudu.

  
– Po kłopocie – powiedział, wymownie przewracając oczami. – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – dodał. Harry westchnął ciężko.

  
\- Wiesz, X, nawet ty czasami się mylisz – powiedział. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiał z kimś o Louisie. Wydawało mu się, że było to w zupełnie innym życiu.

  
– Szczerze mówiąc, w dalszym ciągu uważam, że nim jest – odpowiedział mu Ritz, dokańczając tym samym swoją myśl. Tym razem Harry roześmiał się szczerze w odpowiedzi, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Wciąż miał w pamięci swoją rozmowę z Tomlinsonem dotyczącą przyszłego coming outu. Chłopak nie mógł być gejem.

  
– Nie obraź się, ale naprawdę myślę, że tym razem nie masz racji. – W jego głosie słychać było więcej żalu, niżeli sam by tego chciał. – Nie każdy mężczyzna, który ci się podoba, musi od razu być homoseksualny – dodał z przekąsem, chcąc w ten sposób nieco rozładować swoje własne napięcie.

  
Xander oparł się swobodnie o brzeg biurka. Wyglądał na tak samo pewnego swojej opinii, jak przed słowami Stylesa. Uśmiechnął się do zielonookiego wymownie, wyciągając w jego kierunku dwa palce, ułożone na wzór prowizorycznego pistoletu. Zmrużył jedno oko, udając, że celuje w Harry'ego.

  
– Pamiętaj po prostu, kto całował Kendall na jachcie – powiedział, przygryzając wargę. – Po prostu o tym pamiętaj – powtórzył.

 

*

 

Louis ziewnął głośno, przeciągając się mocno na dużym, wygodnym fotelu i niemalże wylewając przez to trzymaną w dłoni whiskey. Był zmęczony, a w głowie wciąż huczało mu od wczorajszego koncertu. Ostatniego koncertu ich trasy koncertowej i, chociaż do tego trudniej było mu się przyznać przed samym sobą, najprawdopodobniej też ostatniego występu One Direction.

  
Liam uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, podając mu w połowie wypalonego już skręta. Chociaż wiedzieli, że łączenie marihuany i alkoholu nie było najlepszym pomysłem, obaj byli w kiepskich nastrojach. Nie planowali też nigdzie wychodzić, więc nie musieli się obawiać natrętnych paparazzi, gotowych do sfotografowania ich w niewygodnym świetle.  
Niebieskooki prawie podskoczył, gdy spokojną, nostalgiczną muzykę, płynącą z głośników, zakłócił zachrypnięty, niski głos Payne'a.

  
– Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – powiedział, skubiąc nerwowo dolną wargę. Louis kiwnął jedynie głową w odpowiedzi; usta miał pełne gęstego, słodkawego dymu. – Właśnie to zrobiłem, co? – dodał. Cień uśmiechu jeszcze przez kilka sekund nie znikał z jego zarumienionej twarzy. – Myślisz, że będąc tutaj, gdzie jesteśmy – zaczął, gestykulując silnie. – Wiesz, co mam na myśli, prawda? Mając miliony na koncie i będąc tak rozpoznawalnym? – mruknął, zerkając niepewnie w oczy przyjaciela. Louis nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. Od jakiegoś czasu przeczuwał, że Liam powoli się przed nim otwiera, że w końcu przyzna mu się do tego wszystkiego, co od dawna go trapiło. Nie był jednak pewien, czy jest gotów na to, by udźwignąć problemy szatyna.

  
– Nie wiem, Payno – powiedział w końcu, zgodnie z prawdą. Westchnął głośno, gasząc niedopałek skręta w szklanej popielniczce. – Przez tyle lat byłem w związku z Eleanor, myśląc, że jestem szczęściarzem. Sądziłem, że wygrałem los na loterii, bo byłem z kimś, zanim jeszcze nasza sława zaczęła przerastać wszystkich. Ale teraz wiem, że nigdy tak naprawdę jej nie kochałem – zaczął. Myśli kłębiły mu się w głowie. Tyle razy chciał komuś o tym opowiedzieć, przyznać się. Ulga jednak nie nadeszła. – Teraz myślę, że ja po prostu lubiłem świadomość, że gdzieś poza tym zwariowanym światem, w którym żyję, jest ktoś, kto na mnie czeka – powiedział, śmiejąc się ironicznie do swoich wspomnień. – Ale zrozumiałem, jak bardzo to było egoistyczne i powierzchowne, gdy ona w końcu przyznała mi się, że od dawna kocha kogoś innego. Że to, co między nami było, już dawno się wypaliło. Liam, ja nawet nie byłem na nią zły, rozumiesz? – mruknął. – A teraz będę miał syna z kobietą, której wyglądu nie pamiętałem, aż do momentu, gdy pojawiła się w korytarzu kliniki ginekologicznej – dodał, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Boże, wiesz, że w duchu modliłem się, by nie okazała się brzydka? – powiedział. Payne zaśmiał się tubalnie. Powaga całej tej sytuacji, w połączeniu z używkami, wydawała się im kompletnie groteskowa.

 

– To musiała być prawdziwa ulga, co? Briana jest naprawdę atrakcyjna – powiedział. Louis skrzywił się nieznacznie.

  
– Szczerze powiedziawszy, nieszczególnie. Jej widok to wszystko urzeczywistnił. A jednocześnie nie sprawił, że cokolwiek mi się przypomniało. Wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego uprawiałem seks bez zabezpieczenia – jęknął przeciągle. – Wyglądała naprawdę ładnie. Nawet pomimo brzucha. I była dla mnie miła. A ja zwyczajnie nie mogłem na nią patrzeć – wydusił z siebie szczerze. – Na kobietę, która nosi moje dziecko. Jezu.

  
– Louis, nie zadręczaj się w ten sposób. W gruncie rzeczy to obca dla ciebie dziewczyna. Wiem, że nie w taki sposób wyobrażałeś sobie ojcostwo. Ale obwinianie siebie niczego teraz nie zmieni. Nie zostawiłeś jej na pastwę losu. Zachowałeś się naprawdę dobrze. Nie wiem, czy ja miałbym tyle jaj, by zaakceptować to dziecko – powiedział pospiesznie. Tomlinson kiwnął głową z wdzięcznością.

  
– Wyobrażasz sobie, że moja matka zadzwoniła do mnie dzień po publikacji naszych wspólnych zdjęć, prosząc mnie, bym zaprosił Brianę na kolację? – powiedział, śmiejąc się histerycznie. Liam skrzywił się, oblizując nerwowo pełne wargi. – Według niej, skoro będziemy mieli dziecko, warto spróbować i wejść w związek. Kurwa, to żenujące. Nawet jej nie znam. A kiedy powiedziałem jej, że to była przygoda na jedną noc i nic nas nie łączy, powiedziała, że wcale nie musi. Dodała, że jestem na tyle dorosły, by to zrozumieć.  
– Jezu... – Liam pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Wybacz, że to powiem, ale Jay nie powinna raczej udzielać ci rad dotyczących związków. To zabrzmiało źle, prawda? Ale wiesz, co mam na myśli – zmieszał się. Louis kwinął jedynie głową, wzdychając.

  
Przez chwilę znów się nie odzywali. To Liam ponownie przerwał panującą między nimi ciszę.

  
– Uważasz, że mamy szansę na związek, w którym nie będzie zdrad? – Niespokojny głos chłopaka sprawił, że Louis w końcu zaczął rozumieć.

  
– Payno, to nie są tylko teoretyczne pytania, prawda? – powiedział. Wiedział, że chłopak rozmawiając z nim w taki sposób, chce po prostu otrzymać radę, bez opowiadania mu o swoim problemie. – Co się dzieje? – dodał, tym razem wyraźnie na niego naciskając. – Między tobą a Sophią wszystko w porządku?

  
Wiedział, że trafił w sedno, gdy między gęstymi brwiami chłopaka pojawiła się wyraźna zmarszczka. Oddychał ciężko i choć nie płakał, Louis momentalnie zorientował się, że jest temu bliski.

  
– To trzeci raz, gdy przyznała mi się, że spała z kimś innym. Nie mogłem już tego znieść, więc się rozstaliśmy.

  
Niebieskooki uchylił usta ze zdziwienia. Liam i Sophia byli w jego umyśle częścią niezniszczalną. Wydawali mu się niesamowicie szczęśliwi w swoim towarzystwie i nierozłączni.  
Poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz brzucha, gdy jakiś cichy, nieśmiały głos w jego głowie szepnął mu, że tak samo myślał kiedyś o sobie i Harrym. Momentalnie jednak skarcił samego siebie za to skojarzenie. Jego i Stylesa łączyła zupełnie inna relacja.

  
– Postąpiłeś słusznie, Li. Wiesz o tym, prawda? – mruknął, wstając z fotela i podchodząc chwiejnym, niepewnym krokiem do przyjaciela. Uklęknął tuż przy jego kolanach, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. – Jestem pewien, że gdzieś czeka na ciebie kobieta, z którą będziesz szczęśliwy. Której zaufasz bezgranicznie i która będzie widziała tylko ciebie. Tak będzie, słyszysz? – mruknął, ściskając pocieszająco palcami kolano chłopaka, gdy ten zaczął przecząco kiwać głową. – Teraz, kiedy One Direction się kończy, sam będziesz mógł zdecydować, z jaką wytwórnią i z jakim managementem podpiszesz kontakt. I nie będziesz musiał dłużej żyć w związku na odległość. Będziesz mógł dyktować warunki własnej działalności, zaczniesz pracować w trochę spokojniejszym tempie. Dużo łatwiej będzie ci zbudować coś stałego, nie sądzisz? – powiedział. Liam uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

  
– Dziękuję, Tommo. Przepraszam, że się rozkleiłem. – W głosie chłopaka było słychać prawdziwą wdzięczność i ulgę.

  
– Przecież wiesz, że od tego jestem – mruknął, uśmiechając się. Payne kiwnął głową. Przez moment wyglądał na zamyślonego.

  
– A więc ty też nie wierzysz w to, że jeszcze wrócimy jako zespół? – stwierdził nagle, zerkając na niego z wyczekiwaniem. – Rysowałeś moją przyszłość w pojedynkę – dodał. Louis miał ochotę uciec. Nie sądził, że chłopak zwróci na to uwagę.

  
– Też? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi. – Ktoś jeszcze w to nie wierzy? – Zapytał. Liam uchylił usta, a potem zamknął je, wyraźnie się wahając. Niebieskooki prychnął głośno. Miał dość tajemnic pomiędzy nimi. – Chodzi o Harry'ego – stwierdził. Szatyn ostrożnie kiwnął głową.

  
– Twierdzi, że to się nie uda. Nie, kiedy ty będziesz ojcem, a on zrobi coming out – mruknął. – Słuchaj, Louis. Nie wiem, do czego między wami doszło, ale Harry zasugerował mi, że po tym, jak się przyzna do swojej orientacji, nie będziesz chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego – dokończył, wyraźnie zirytowany.

  
Niebieskooki roześmiał się cierpko. Wiedział, że sytuacja, w której go postawił, była dla niego niezręczna, ze względu na bliskie relacje z każdym z nich.  
Nie miał w planach się zwierzać. Nauczył się trzymać swoje emocje i myśli jedynie dla siebie. Tym razem jednak zdecydował się otworzyć. Być może miała na to wpływ marihuana, być może to szczera rozmowa z Liamem.

  
– Myślałem, że ja i Harry będziemy przyjaciółmi już zawsze. Uwierzysz? Naprawdę tak myślałem. Nawet kiedy zaczęliśmy się od siebie oddalać. Nawet wtedy nie przestawałem myśleć, że jakoś znów się pogodzimy, dotrzemy do siebie. Że znów będzie między nami dobrze – mówił. Payne słuchał go z uwagą, kiwając głową. Nie wydawał się zaskoczony. – Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jakie to było uczucie, usłyszeć z jego ust, że nie jestem już jego przyjacielem. Wiesz, Liam. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest dla mnie to, że ja nie wiem, co się stało. Nie wiem, co zrobiłem. Bez przerwy myślę o tym, która moja decyzja sprawiła, że straciłem w nim najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie śpię i zastanawiam się, co zrobiłbym inaczej, gdybym miał drugą szansę. I nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy – wyrzucił z siebie. Przerwał, bo ból w klatce piersiowej zaczął go oszołamiać. Szatyn westchnął głośno.

  
– Nie wiem, co mam ci na to powiedzieć, Tommo, tak, by pozostać lojalny wobec Harry'ego. Wiesz, że stawiasz mnie w bardzo niekomfortowym położeniu. Obaj stawiacie – powiedział. Wahał się kilka ciągnących się latami sekund, nim ponownie się odezwał. Mówił wolno, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Ale on tak naprawdę niewiele się zmienił, Lou. Wciąż jest typem osoby, która mówi głośno o swoich uczuciach i nie potrafi zatrzymać swojego żalu dla siebie. Prędzej czy później pewnie o was gdzieś wspomni: w wywiadzie, albo w swoich piosenkach. Nawet jeśli to niczego nie zmieni, będziesz mógł sobie wybaczyć. I jemu też – dokończył. Wyjął z kieszeni swój telefon, wymownie zerkając na godzinę. – Jest już bardzo późno. Muszę wrócić do siebie, żeby się spakować. Odprawa do Londynu zaczyna się o siódmej rano – dodał, podnosząc się niespiesznie. Uśmiechnął się lekko do Louisa, nachylając się do niego, w czymś na kształt połowicznego uścisku. Mimo powagi sytuacji, niebieskooki miał ochotę się roześmiać; Liam wciąż miał problemy z okazywaniem czułości mężczyznom.

  
– Bezpiecznej podróży, Payno – powiedział, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Pozdrów ode mnie rodziców – dodał, a szatyn szturchnął go w odpowiedzi w bok.

  
– Karen będzie jak zwykle zachwycona. Trzymaj się, Tommo – pożegnał się. Na wspomnienie rodziców, w oczach szatyna pojawiły się radosne ogniki. Louis wiedział, że chłopak bardzo za nimi tęsknił. Chwilę później Payne wyszedł z pokoju, odrobinę zbyt mocno zamykając za sobą drzwi.

  
Minęło kilka długich minut, nim Louis w końcu zmusił się, by wstać z wygodnej kanapy. Wiedział, że gdyby spędził na niej noc, ranek powitałby go bólem kręgosłupa i to właśnie perspektywa cierpienia ostatecznie przekonała go do zmiany miejsca. Wziął głęboki oddech, przechodząc pospiesznie przez obszerny apartament i wspinając się na nowoczesne, dwuosobowe łóżko. Położył się na nim na wznak, zamykając oczy.

  
Nie pamiętał, co nim kierowało, gdy jakiś czas później wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni swoich spodni telefon. Pospiesznie wystukiwał kolejne słowa w wiadomości tekstowej do Harry'ego, jakby bojąc się, że gdy tylko się nad tym zastanowi, zdrowy rozsądek go przed tym powstrzyma.

  
Dopiero, gdy dostrzegł niewielki komunikat, informujący go o tym, że jego słowa zostały wysłane, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma już odwrotu.

 

*

  
Gdy Harry miał dwanaście lat, jego mama po raz pierwszy poprosiła go, by wraz z Gemmą rozwiesili świąteczne lampki w ogrodzie i pod okapem dachu. Chociaż tamtej zimy Anne najbardziej zależało na tym, by jakoś zająć swoje dzieci, podczas gdy ona pakowała dla nich prezenty, zdobienie domu kolorowymi światłami stało się dla rodzeństwa tradycją.

  
Zielonooki wciąż pamiętał, jak bardzo zmarzli w czasie poprzednich świąt, gdy gęste płatki śniegu wpadały im do oczu, a lodowaty wiatr utrudniał im pracę, plącząc ze sobą kable. Z tym większym zdziwieniem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że tegoroczny grudzień był wyjątkowo ciepły. Czuł się dziwnie, dekorując dach ubrany jedynie w wełniany sweter i obszerną, bawełnianą czapkę.

  
Gemma odetchnęła głęboko z ulgą, gdy po trzeciej próbie udało im się w końcu rozłożyć skrzypiącą, starą drabinę. Co roku obiecywali sobie, że wymienią ją na bardziej nowoczesną, lekką, stabilniejszą – jednak ostatecznie nikt tego nie robił. Harry wiedział, że ona też jest częścią tradycji, podobnie jak narzekanie na jej jakość. Uśmiechnął się szczerze do blondynki, wchodząc energicznie na pordzewiałe, chwiejące się lekko stopnie. W momencie, w którym po raz pierwszy sięgnął podbitki dachu, by zaczepić lampki, poczuł, jak z tylnej kieszeni ciasnych jeansów wysuwa mu się telefon.

  
– Gemm, schowałabyś? – zapytał, podając niedbale siostrze swojego iPhone. Był zbyt zajęty znalezieniem idealnego punktu zaczepienia kabli, by dostrzec, że dziewczyna przez dłuższy czas przyglądała się z konsternacją wyświetlaczowi, który rozjaśnił się w jej dłoniach, nim w końcu schowała go do kieszeni.

  
Choć Harry bardzo się starał, nie potrafił w pełni cieszyć się z corocznego, świątecznego dekorowania domu z siostrą, którego tak bardzo wyczekiwał. Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Gemma myślami była w zupełnie innym miejscu i przez to bezustannie się na nią irytował. Kilkukrotnie zignorowała jego prośby o przesunięcie się w konkretne miejsce, zdawała się nie słyszeć także jego upomnień i pytań. Gdy w końcu, po dwóch godzinach skończyli swoją pracę, chłopak czuł prawdziwą ulgę. Odszedł w stronę salonu, bez słowa wymijając blondynkę w progu.

 

*

  
Harry nigdy nie potrafił zbyt długo złościć się na Gemmę. Nie, gdy ta tak dobrze go znała. Z czułym, szerokim uśmiechem, podała mu gorącą czekoladę i bez słów przykryła jego bose stopy puchatym, polarowym kocem, który wcześniej przyniosła ze swojej sypialni. Chwilę później sama usiadła wygodnie na przeciwległym końcu kanapy, opierając się wygodnie o jej wolny brzeg. W dłoniach trzymała własną porcję ciepłego napoju. Siadali tak od kiedy tylko pamiętał – tak, że ich kolana, łydki i stopy stykały się ze sobą. Anne i Robin śmiali się wtedy, że by mieć gdzie usiąść, powinni kupić do salonu drugą kanapę.

  
– W tym roku w ogóle nie czuję świąt. – W głosie Harry'ego słychać było zawód. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie, oblizując usta z mlecznej piany.

  
– Zawsze tak mówisz. Poczekaj, aż spróbujesz puddingu mamy – powiedziała, szturchając jego udo dużym palcem u stopy. Zielonooki roześmiał się cicho, wyginając się gwałtownie, by uciec od nieprzyjemnego, łaskoczącego dotyku siostry. – Rozlejesz! – ostrzegła go, nie potrafiąc jednak ukryć swojego rozbawienia. – Mówiłam – mruknęła, gdy dostrzegła strużkę gorącego napoju, ściekającą wzdłuż brody i szyi brata.

  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, wycierając twarz wierzchem dłoni. Przez moment milczeli, nie wiedząc, co mówić. Atmosfera między nimi w mgnieniu oka się zmieniła, zagęściła – nie rozumiał tylko, z jakiego powodu. Dziewczyna zamyśliła się, a między jej brwiami pojawiła się głęboka bruzda.

  
– H., wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, prawda? – zapytała w końcu, uważnie się mu przyglądając, jakby oczekując od niego konkretnej reakcji.. Zielonooki wyraźnie widział napięcie na twarzy Gemmy i jej powagę. Denerwowała się. Nie rozumiał, co było powodem jej stresu, ale instynktownie wyczuł, że za moment dowie się, jaka natrętna myśl odebrała mu radość z dekorowania domu. Zmieszał się.

  
– Wiem, Gemm. Zawsze jesteś pierwszą osobą, której mówię o swoich problemach – powiedział, zgodnie z prawdą. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, zaciskając nerwowo dolną wargę.

  
– Harry, nie musisz kłamać, żeby sprawić mi przyjemność. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie chcesz mi się z pewnych rzeczy zwierzać. Chciałabym tylko, żebyś chociaż ogólnikowo wspominał mi o ważnych sprawach, które mają miejsce w twoim życiu, dobrze? – rzuciła, uśmiechając się do niego cierpko. – Nie wspomniałeś, że odzyskałeś kontakt z Louisem. Nie chcę wnikać w waszą relację, ale myślę, że zasłużyłam, by o tym wiedzieć, prawda? Po tym, jak pomagałam ci...

  
– Z Louisem? – przerwał jej, otwierając usta ze zdziwienia. – Gemma, o czym ty mówisz? – zapytał. Jego szczere zaskoczenie wytrąciło dziewczynę z pewności siebie. Zarumieniła się, mrugając szybko.

  
– Przepraszam, nie powinnam... ale gdy podałeś mi telefon, zobaczyłam na nim wiadomość od Louisa. Zdenerwowałam się, bo ostatnim razem cierpiałeś i nie chciałam, żeby to się powtórzyło... – tłumaczyła się, jednak Harry już jej nie słuchał. Poderwał się z kanapy, zbyt gwałtownie, ale nie dbał o to. Ostatnią wiadomość od niebieskookiego, skierowanego bezpośrednio do niego, otrzymał kilka lat temu. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi odblokował leżący na blacie telefon.

  
_4:10_  
**Nadawca: Louis Tomlinson**  
**_Wciąż nie wiem, co się z nami stało._**

  
Musiał przeczytać krótką wiadomość kilkukrotnie, nim dotarł do niego jej sens. Gemma wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, przepraszająco, ale jednocześnie z ciekawością.

  
– To kopiuj wklej. Napisał o szczegółach rozwiązania kontraktu. Musiał być z Simonem – skłamał, drżącym i ochrypłym głosem. Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło.

  
– H., wychowałam się z tobą. Wiem, kiedy kłamiesz – powiedziała, powoli podnosząc się z kanapy i do niego podchodząc. Pozwolił jej objąć się ciasno w pasie. Nie czuł, że tego potrzebuje, dopóki tego nie zrobiła. – Nie musisz mi mówić, jeśli coś między wami się dzieje. Chcę tylko, żebyś pamiętał, że się o ciebie martwię. I że on teraz będzie miał dziecko – powiedziała.

  
Harry zamknął oczy.

 

*

 

  
Louis nie potrafił pozbyć się uczucia odrealnienia, które towarzyszyło mu od kiedy tylko przekroczył próg domu rodzinnego Briany.

  
Zupełnie nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Nie był jednak przygotowany na to, że dom, w którym mieszka dziewczyna, okaże się dużą, przytulnie urządzoną posiadłością, z kryształowymi żyrandolami w salonie i marmurowymi blatami w kuchni.

  
Drzwi otworzyła mu wysoka, szczupła kobieta, o miłej twarzy i śmiejących się, dużych oczach. Musiała być mamą Briany, jednak zgrabna sylwetka i długie, jasne włosy odejmowały jej lat. Pochyliła się do niego, całując przelotnie jego policzek na powitanie. Pachniała ciężkimi, zupełnie niepasującymi do niej perfumami.

  
– Louis – powitała go, przesuwając się, by wpuścić go do środka. – Wejdź – dodała, rozkładając zapraszająco ramiona. – Bria właśnie wstawiła wodę na herbatę – tłumaczyła, podczas gdy on ściągał z siebie kurtkę i czapkę. Zdjął buty, odkładając je na ciemną, drewnianą podłogę.

  
Niebieskooki nie mógł wyzbyć się wrażenia wszechobecnej sztuczności. Wiedział, że za uprzejmością i gościnnością kobiety stoją dobre maniery i chęć polepszenia z nim stosunków, ale czuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo. Lata trwania w zespole i bezustannych kontaktów z mediami nauczyły go nieufności, a zbytne spoufalanie się automatycznie traktował jako próbę wykorzystania jego dobroci.

  
– Cześć. – Z zamyślenia wyrwał go spokojny głos Briany, dochodzący z oddali. Dziewczyna pojawiła się w przedsionku, trzymając w dłoniach dwa, spore kubki z gorącą herbatą.  
Louis otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Mógłby przysiąc, że jej brzuch powiększył się dwukrotnie, od kiedy widział ją ostatni raz. Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało, kiwając głową i przenosząc spojrzenie na swój brzuch, jakby czytając w jego myślach.

  
– To moja mama – powiedziała, wskazując na blondynkę – Bardzo chciała cię poznać. Mój brat jest dzisiaj w odwiedzinach u naszego ojca, ale jeszcze będziesz miał okazję go poznać – wytłumaczyła, odrobinę drżącym głosem, z zażenowaniem. Podeszła bliżej, podając mu kubek z gorącym napojem. – Nie musisz się martwić, nie jest typem zazdrośnika. Nie może się doczekać, aż go zobaczy – powiedziała, wolną ręką głaszcząc wymownie swój duży, okrągły brzuch. Louis zmusił się do uśmiechu i kiwnął głową. Zaschło mu w gardle. Nie był w stanie się odezwać. – Chciałbyś obejrzeć resztę domu, zanim pokażę ci pokój małego? – zapytała. Chłopak jedynie przytaknął, ruszając za nią do obszernego salonu.

 

*

  
Wszystko wydawało się mu mało realnym snem. To, że został oprowadzony po domu rodzinnym Briany, to, że poznał jej rodzinę, jakby był jej przyszłym mężem, a nie mężczyzną, z którym uprawiała przygodny seks pod wpływem alkoholu. Wiedział, że miał wyjątkowe szczęście, że został przyjęty w tak przyjazny sposób, jednak nie mógł wyzbyć się wrażenia, że wszystko jest nie w porządku.

  
Tak dziwnie było myśleć, że będzie w tym miejscu i wśród tych ludzi przebywać znacznie częściej. A ta posiadłość – przytulna choć przestrzenna i, jak na jego gust, nieco zbyt bogata, będzie miejscem, w którym jego syn będzie się wychowywał. Które będzie nazywał swoim domem. Mama dziewczyny, jej młodszy brat i ona sama, staną się dla niego bliskimi ludźmi, z którymi będzie przebywał na co dzień. A on, odwiedzając go, będzie jedynie dodatkiem do życia, nawet jeśli będzie się starał ze wszystkich sił.

  
Zerknął ukradkiem na telefon. Harry nie odpisał mu trzeci dzień z rzędu i Louis właściwie stracił nadzieję na to, że się do niego odezwie, ale mimo tego, brak wiadomości od chłopaka, po raz kolejny go zabolał.

  
– Coś się stało? – zaniepokojony głos Briany wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Szatyn zmieszał się nieznacznie, przyglądając się blondynce. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że jego kiepskie samopoczucie będzie tak widoczne. Bystre, zielone oczy lustrowały go uważnie, z troską, której zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Była szczerze zmartwiona i to był pierwszy raz, gdy Louis pomyślał, że pomimo trudu sytuacji, w której się znalazł, los jednak się do niego uśmiechnął. Briana była naprawdę miłą dziewczyną, którą poza jego kieszenią, interesowało też to, czy jest szczęśliwy. Chociaż nic do niej nie czuł i wiedział, że nigdy jej nie pokocha, perspektywa wychowywania dziecka z kimś, kogo być może kiedyś polubi, wydawała mu się lepsza, od ciągłych kłótni o jego majątek. To właśnie wtedy zrozumiał też, że dziewczyna nie okłamywała go, gdy podczas telefonicznej rozmowy powiedziała mu, że nie potrzebuje jego pieniędzy, że naprawdę chciała tylko, by zdecydował, czy chce brać udział w wychowaniu swojego dziecka. W niezrozumiały sposób, szacunek, którego do niej w tym momencie nabrał, pozwolił mu się odprężyć. – Chciałbyś, żebym coś tutaj zmieniła? – dopytała, z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem unikając jego wzroku.

  
Oparł się dłońmi o jasną, drewnianą ramę dziecięcego łóżeczka, wzdychając ciężko. Uśmiechnął się słabo, biorąc głęboki oddech.

  
– Nie, wszystko tutaj jest idealne. Niczego bym nie zmienił, naprawdę – powiedział, odrobinę zbyt entuzjastycznie i na dowód swoich słów, wprawił dłonią w ruch pluszową karuzelę z drobnymi, kolorowymi zwierzątkami. – Mam problemy na tle uczuciowym, to wszystko – powiedział. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że rozmawianie z Brianą o miłości nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale chciał, by dziewczyna zrozumiała, że nie widzi dla nich wspólnej przyszłości. Miał nadzieje, że zda sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie staną się prawdziwą rodziną.

  
Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco, pocieszająco chwytając go za przedramię.

  
– To przeze mnie i dziecko? – zapytała cicho, puszczając jego rękę. Louis poczuł nieopisaną ulgę. Nie była ani zawiedziona, ani nawet smutna, a więc zyskał pewność, że nie oczekiwała od niego próby wejścia ze sobą w związek. Wydawała się za to wyjątkowo ciekawa, a w przepraszającym tonie jej głosu chłopak wyczuł także poczucie winy.

  
– Nie. To zakończyło się kilka miesięcy przez tobą – odpowiedział krótko, zamyślając się. Dziewczyna nie zdecydowała się na odpowiedź. Zamiast tego zamyśliła się i wyraźnie spochmurniała. Dopiero wtedy do niebieskookiego dotarło, że nie tylko jego życie wywróciło się do góry nogami.

  
– A czy ty... Czy dziecko pozbawiło cię jakichś planów? – zapytał, zaciskając nerwowo wargi. Nie rozumiał, skąd wzięła się między nimi nić porozumienia. Briana uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie, wzruszając ramionami.

  
– Nie. To zakończyło się kilka miesięcy przed tobą – powiedziała, celowo używając jego słów sprzed kilku chwil. Louis parsknął głośno, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Być może on i blondynka mogliby się w innych okolicznościach zaprzyjaźnić. – Nie musisz się martwić. Życie uczuciowe dało mi tak bardzo w kość, że jedyny mężczyzna, którego wyobrażam sobie kochać, to mój syn. Zresztą... – urwała, zamyślając się na moment. – Teraz musiałabym też przedstawiać go tobie. Wyobrażam sobie, że chciałbyś wiedzieć, kto będzie przebywał z twoim dzieckiem, a to raczej byłoby dla nas wszystkich żenujące, dlatego... myślę, że na jakiś czas odpuszczę sobie wszelkie romanse – dodała, śmiejąc się łagodnie. Louis kiwnął głową, powtarzając jej gest.

  
Na moment pozwolił sobie zapomnieć o Harrym.

 

*

 

Telefon od Liama kilka minut po północy stał się dla niego pewnego rodzaju tradycją. On sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że skończył dwadzieścia cztery lata. Kiedy był dzieckiem, wyobrażał sobie, że będąc w takim wieku, będzie miał piękną, blondwłosą żonę, dwójkę uroczych dzieci i stabilną pracę w jego miastowym klubie piłkarskim. Z lekkim wstydem spojrzał więc na dwudziestoczteroletniego siebie, byłego członka boysbandu, nadużywającego narkotyków i alkoholu, ojca nienarodzonego jeszcze dziecka z przypadkową kobietą, zagubionego we własnym życiu. Zdecydował jednak dłużej się nad tym nie zastanawiać.

  
Jego bliscy jak zwykle go nie zawiedli, organizując dla niego huczne przyjęcie z okazji urodzin. Co roku, gdy nadchodził grudzień, obawiał się, że w przedświątecznym szaleństwie, nikt nie będzie chciał z nim ich świętować, a perspektywa pozostania samemu w taki dzień zawsze wydawała mu się prawdziwym koszmarem. W wynajętym apartamencie na obrzeżach Londynu, znajdowali się jednak wszyscy jego przyjaciele i część rodziny.

  
Oli powitał go nieśmiałym uściskiem, najprawdopodobniej obawiając się, że Louis wciąż obwinia go za sytuację z Brianą. Szatyn jednak nie chciał myśleć o poważnych sprawach w takim dniu. Marzył o tym, by móc się odprężyć i chociaż na moment zapomnieć o tym, że zostanie ojcem, że One Direction się skończyło, że Harry być może już nigdy się do niego nie odezwie.

  
Ktoś bez przerwy wyciągał go na urządzony w salonie parkiet, ktoś całował jego zarumienione od alkoholu policzki, ktoś robił z nim sobie zdjęcia, ktoś stawiał przed nim kolejnego już, kolorowego drinka. Lottie i jej chłopak Tommy, Lou Teasdale, Steve, Calvin, Ben... Louis stracił rachubę. Dopiero w chwili, w której dostrzegł Liama, siedzącego na kuchennej wyspie, poczuł ulgę i ogarniający go spokój.

  
Gdy tylko jednak podszedł bliżej, dostrzegł mieniące się w jego oczach łzy. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył też, że chłopak trzymał w ręku szklankę wody, a nie alkoholu.

  
– Co się stało? – zapytał, przytrzymując się brzegu lady, by nie upaść. Był już pijany i z trudem utrzymywał równowagę. Szatyn uśmiechnął się do niego lekko w odpowiedzi, wydymając pełne wargi w skupieniu.

  
– Po prostu się wzruszyłem. Nie zaprzątaj sobie teraz tym głowy – powiedział wymijająco, próbując schować telefon do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki, którą miał na sobie. Louis odruchowo i pod wpływem impulsu mu to uniemożliwił, wyrywając iPhone z jego dłoni i odsuwając się na kilka kroków, tak, by Liam nie mógł go odzyskać. Szatyn przez moment wyglądał, jakby chciał spróbować mu go odebrać, jednak ostatecznie wzruszył lekko ramionami, uśmiechając się szeroko. – I tak byś się o tym dowiedział – dodał, unosząc ręce w geście kapitulacji. – Chciałem ci po prostu tego dziś oszczędzić.

  
Louis niecierpliwie wpisał znany mu kod odblokowujący telefon Liama, z niedowierzaniem przyglądając się temu, co chłopak oglądał zanim ten do niego podszedł. Poczuł, jak miękną mu nogi.

  
Fotografia znajdowała się na instagramie Harry'ego. Styles, wykadrowany od klatki piersiowej w górę, aż po pełne wargi na których kończyło się zdjęcie, owinięty był tęczową flagą. Półprofil,w którym stał, podkreślał jego mocno zarysowaną szczękę,długie włosy i eksponował szczery uśmiech na jego twarzy. Boże, jak on za tym uśmiechem tęsknił.  
Najbardziej bolesny okazały się jednak słowa, którymi opisane zostało zdjęcie.

 

_Chciałem tylko powiedzieć coś, co pewnie większość z was od dawna wie. Mieliście racje. Dziękuję. H._

  
Upuścił telefon Liama na kuchenne kafelki, czując, jak ból rozlewa się po całej jego klatce piersiowej.

  
Kręciło mu się w głowie i chciało mu się wymiotować, a całe jego ciało zdawało się odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa, jednak w porównaniu z tym, jak wielki czuł żal, wszystko inne przestawało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

  
Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Harry zdecydował się zrobić mu coś tak podłego.

  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdecydował się na coming out w jego urodziny. Wiedział, że zrobił to celowo.

  
Piętnaście minut przed dwudziestą pierwszą Louis był tak pijany, że widział gwiazdy.

 

*

  
Harry ścisnął mocniej dłoń Xandera, gdy po drugiej stronie ulicy dostrzegł grupę paparazzii, z wycelowanymi w nich obiektywami aparatów. Musieli ich minąć, by dostać się do zaparkowanego kilka przecznic dalej samochodu bruneta.

  
W pewnym sensie był na to wszystko przygotowany. Wiedział, że ujawniając swoją orientację, stanie się pożywką dla mediów i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że musi minąć trochę czasu, nim dziennikarze znudzą się śledzeniem go na każdym kroku. Celowo zdecydował się na coming out przed narodzinami dziecka Louisa, licząc na to, że wraz z nimi jego wyznanie przestanie być tak kontrowersyjnym i istotnym tematem.

  
– Muszę przyznać, H., że nieco zaskoczyłeś mnie w wyborze dnia. – Ritz miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, choć pojedyncza bruzda, która pojawiła się między jego brwiami, nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, oblizując w nerwowym odruchu pełne wargi. – Szczerze mówiąc, uważam, że to było wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne posunięcie, bez względu na to, jakie są twoje relacje z Louisem – powiedział, celowo unikając patrzenia młodszemu w oczy.  
Harry kiwnął głową. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

  
– Nie ma sensu rozważać, czy zachowałem się dobrze, czy źle. Nie cofnę już tego, co zrobiłem – oznajmił, chcąc jak najszybciej zakończyć niewygodny dla siebie temat. Marzył o tym, by znaleźć się już w domu i zjeść świąteczny obiad z rodziną.

  
Nie był dumny z tego, co zrobił. W momencie publikowania fotografii, celowa zbieżność dat wydawała mu się świetną odpowiedzią na wiadomość Louisa. Chciał, by ujawnienie swojej orientacji stało się pstryczkiem w nos szatyna, który od początku był temu przeciwny. Cieszyło go wyobrażenie sobie, że może mu się zrobić z tego powodu przykro.  
Dopiero gdy Liam uświadomił mu, do jakiego stanu doprowadził się niebieskooki na wiadomość o jego coming oucie, zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, czy aby na pewno nie przesadził. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Tomlinson aż tak przejął się tym, że ujawnił swoją orientację, ale od jakiegoś czasu sytuacja między nimi była dla niego zagadkowa. W momencie, w którym wydawało się, że udało mu się nauczyć się żyć bez niego, Louis zaczął zachowywać się w sposób, który nie pozwalał Harry'emu o nim zapomnieć.

  
– Być może masz rację, być może ta rozmowa niczego nie zmieni. Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział, że nie podoba mi się decyzja, którą podjąłeś – powiedział.

  
Harry kiwnął jedynie głową, zniecierpliwiony.

  
– Robią nam zdjęcia – mruknął, zerkając na niego oczekująco. – Proszę, X.?

  
Xander westchnął cicho w odpowiedzi.

  
– Złamiesz nimi wiele serc – mruknął rozbawiony, a potem zatrzymał się i obejmując jego szyję obiema dłońmi, złączył ze sobą ich wargi w długim, głębokim pocałunku. Zielonooki westchnął delikatnie, prosto w usta bruneta. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki mężczyzna układał swój kciuk, we wgłębieniu pomiędzy jego szczęką, a szyją. Czuł wtedy tak, jakby on i Ritz naprawdę się kochali, a nie jedynie udawali, by zapewnić dziennikarzom odpowiednią ilość materiału. – Ale przede wszystkim, złamiesz serce jemu – powiedział, odsuwając się od Harry'ego powoli.

 

 

*

  
Lottie nachyliła się nad drogim, kamiennym zlewem, przemywając opuchniętą twarz chłodną wodą. Pospiesznie związała długie, jasne włosy w niedbałego kucyka na potylicy, a potem uśmiechnęła się lekko do swojego lustrzanego odbicia, starając się w ten sposób dodać samej sobie otuchy. Była niesamowicie zmęczona, a perspektywa spędzenia kilku godzin w wynajętym samochodzie, by zdążyć na świąteczną kolację Jay, wydawała jej się wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna. Najchętniej przespałaby cały dzień w dużym, wygodnym łóżku wynajętego przez nich apartamentu, a do domu rodzinnego przyjechała dzień po Bożym Narodzeniu, ale zbyt dobrze wiedziała, że jej mama nigdy nie zgodziłaby się na to, by spędzili święta z daleka od niej. Nigdy by im tego nie wybaczyła.

  
Straciła Louisa z oczu krótko po tym, jak chłopak pojawił się na własnym przyjęciu urodzinowym. Zrobili sobie kilka wspólnych zdjęć, zatańczyli ze sobą zaledwie do dwóch piosenek, a potem jej starszy brat zniknął w tłumie, nim zdążyła się tak naprawdę zorientować, że nie ma go przy niej.

  
Gdy krótko po północy zobaczyła go kolejny raz, niebieskooki wymiotował gwałtownie w jasnej łazience, klęcząc przy toalecie. Liam, stojący tuż przy nim, głaskał go uspokajająco dłonią po plecach, pilnując, by ten nie zrobił sobie krzywdy.

  
– Nasz solenizant chyba przecenił swoje możliwości? – zażartowała, zwracając na siebie uwagę Payne'a. Chłopak odwrócił się, by przyjrzeć się, który z gości Louisa zdecydował się na ten nieprzyjemny, ironiczny komentarz. Na widok Lottie, jego twarz rozluźniła się.

  
– Chyba za bardzo na poważnie wziął słowa Stana, gdy ten powiedział, że w urodziny może pić więcej. – Uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie; było w tym geście jednak coś nieprawdziwego, czego dziewczyna nie potrafiła do końca rozszyfrować.

  
Dochodziła pierwsza, gdy pomagała Liamowi zaprowadzić wykończonego Louisa do wcześniej przygotowanej dla niego sypialni.

  
Zastanawiała się, czy uda jej się go teraz dobudzić.

  
Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Louis już nie spał. Nie wyglądał najlepiej, z potarganymi, posklejanymi pasmami włosów i podkrążonymi oczami. Miał na sobie te same rzeczy, w których pojawił się na przyjęciu dzień wcześniej.

  
– Dzień dobry – przywitała się, podchodząc bliżej, by objąć go ciasno swoimi ramionami. Niebieskooki kiwnął jedynie głową, przymykając na moment zmęczone oczy. – Mam dla ciebie świeże ubrania – dodała, odsuwając się, by wyciągnąć ze swojej torebki ciemne jeansy i szary t-shirt. Twarz chłopaka rozjaśniła ulga.

  
– Boże, jesteś niesamowita, Lots – mruknął, odbierając od niej ubrania i momentalnie ściągając z siebie własne, przepocone, pachnące dymem papierosowym i wymiocinami.

  
– Wiem – potwierdziła krótko, posyłając mu całusa. – Musisz się pospieszyć, nasz kierowca będzie po nas za niecałą godzinę – dodała, stukając wymownie długim paznokciem w tarczę drogiego zegarka. – Zejdź na śniadanie, jak będziesz gotowy – mruknęła, przewracając wesoło oczami.

 

*

  
Niebieskooki oparł swobodnie głowę na ramieniu blondynki, śmiejąc się cicho, gdy ta automatycznie przesunęła swoją wolną dłoń na jego twarz, głaszcząc go łagodnie po policzku w czułym, pełnym miłości geście.

  
Do Doncaster mieli jeszcze około godziny drogi. Podczas gdy Louis większość trasy przespał, Lottie niemalże wychodziła z siebie, by móc podzielić się z nim radosną nowiną, którą odkryła, gdy tylko sprawdziła swoje portale społecznościowe. Szczęście, które poczuła, gdy zobaczyła wpis na instagramie Harry'ego było nie do opisania. Do dzisiaj pamiętała wieczór w Londynie, po jednym z koncertów One Direction, gdy miała zaledwie trzynaście lat. Była wyjątkowo zdesperowana i niecierpliwa. Czekała na pierwszą okazję, aż zostanie z zielonookim sama, by wyznać mu swoją miłość. Chłopak przytulił ją wtedy mocno do siebie i powiedział, że gdyby tylko podobały mu się kobiety, najpewniej by się z nią ożenił nawet teraz, na zapleczu areny, bo jest piękna i wrażliwa, a dla jej niebieskich oczu wielu dałoby się zabić. Słowa chłopaka utkwiły jej w pamięci, sprawiając, że w końcu sama zaczęła w nie wierzyć. Kilka lat później znalazła chłopaka, który zwariował na punkcie jej błękitnych tęczówek i dobrego serca.

  
Teraz czytała komentarze dotyczące ujawnienia się Harry'ego, oglądając liczne zdjęcia bruneta, całującego się na środku ulicy z Xanderem Ritzem i czuła niesamowitą dumę.

  
– Wszystko w porządku? – zaspany głos brata przywrócił ją na ziemię. Uśmiechnęła się do niego wesoło w odpowiedzi.

  
– Nie mogłoby być lepiej – odpowiedziała, podając mu swój telefon, otwarty na zdjęciu zakochanych mężczyzn. – Tak się cieszę z powodu Harry'ego i Xandera – oznajmiła rozmarzonym głosem. – Pięknie razem wyglądają – dodała. Była tak podekscytowana, że nie zauważyła, jak ciało Louisa spięło się nieprzyjemnie pod wpływem jej słów.

  
Zerknął przelotnie na fotografię, którą podsunęła mu jego siostra i momentalnie tego pożałował.

  
Poczuł falę bezpodstawnej złości, zalewającej całe jego ciało i zaciskającej mu dłonie w pięści. Wygiął wargi w wąską kreskę, przyglądając się, jak Ritz obejmuje czule szyję chłopaka i całuje zielonookiego, na twarzy którego wciąż można było dostrzec uśmiech. Miał ochotę zwymiotować.

  
– Taylor Swift i Kendall Jenner będą niepocieszone – mruknął sarkastycznie, starając się opanować swoją irytację. Blondynka roześmiała się szczerze, nie dostrzegając w jego reakcji niczego podejrzanego.

 

*

 

Rozpalone w kominku drewno paliło się powoli, wydając z siebie przyjemne dla ucha dźwięki. Anne obejmowała swobodnie ramieniem Harry'ego, leżącego z głową na jej kolanach. Drugą ręką bawiła się jego włosami. Tak bardzo brakowało jej takich spokojnych, pełnych ciepła wieczorów z nim. Sława odebrała jej dziecko wcześniej, niż była na to gotowa i teraz cieszyła się każdym momentem, który mogli spędzić wspólnie, nie przejmując się niczym.

  
Gemma i Robin wybrali się na spacer, by rozprostować nogi po świątecznej kolacji i grzanym winie. Zielonooki przeczuwał, że zrobili to po to, by ułatwić Anne rozmowę z nim i gdy tylko ta się odezwała, zrozumiał, że jak zwykle się nie pomylił. Nie miał jednak im tego za złe.

  
– Kochanie, jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna – powiedziała, nachylając się, by złożyć łagodny pocałunek na czole syna. – Zwłaszcza, gdy zdaję sobie sprawę, jak wiele odwagi i samozaparcia musiało cię to kosztować – dodała. Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko, z wdzięcznością.

  
– Nie zrobiłbym tego, gdybym nie miał waszego wsparcia – oznajmił, zgodnie z prawdą. Ostrożnie podniósł się z kolan matki, opierając plecy o brzeg kanapy, by lepiej mógł ją widzieć. Anne kiwnęła głową. Wiedziała, że rozmowa, którą z nim zaplanowała, nie będzie należała do najłatwiejszych.

  
– Kiedy planujesz kolejny krok? – zapytała, zaglądając mu w oczy z ciekawością. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

  
– Kolejny krok? – powtórzył, nie wiedząc, co kobieta ma na myśli. Brunetka westchnęła cicho.

  
– Kiedy planujesz powiedzieć Louisowi o swoich uczuciach? – doprecyzowała, obserwując, jak na twarzy Harry'ego pojawia się rumieniec zaskoczenia. Wiedziała, że Gemma nie mogła się mylić.

  
– Już od dawna niczego do niego nie czuję, mamo – odpowiedział spokojnie, uśmiechając się. Miał nadzieję, że ta mu uwierzy. – Chciałem teraz spróbować ułożyć sobie życie z Xanderem – dodał, starając się zabrzmieć poważnie.

  
Anne roześmiała się cicho, kładąc sobie palec na wargach, by go uciszyć.

  
– Harry, jeśli nie będziesz szczery w rozmowie ze swoją matką, _kiedy będziesz_? – zapytała, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. – Poza tym, myślałam, że twój coming out był przede wszystkim po to, by zakończyć związki dla mediów – dodała poważnie, chwytając jego dłoń. – H., Xander to miły chłopiec, ale oboje wiemy, że to nie ktoś dla ciebie.

  
Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

  
– Louis będzie miał dziecko – powiedział, zachrypniętym głosem. Czuł zbierające mu się w oczach łzy. – Nigdy mu nie powiedziałem, co do niego czuję, a teraz wszystko jest już skończone, mamo – dokończył, zerkając na nią smutno.

  
– Życie nigdy nie jest takie, jakim chcielibyśmy, by było. Ale czasami odrzucając pewne rozwiązania, bo nie odpowiadają tym, z naszych marzeń, obieramy sobie prawo do szczęścia. – Głos Anne był spokojny, wypełniony ciepłem. – Naprawdę uważasz, że noworodek może sprawić, że Louis będzie cię kochał choć odrobinę mniej? – zapytała, obejmując go ostrożnie. Harry westchnął ciężko, próbując opanować drżenie całego ciała.

  
– On mnie nie kocha – mruknął, odsuwając się od matki. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie.

  
– Harry, tylko głupiec by ciebie nie pokochał – odpowiedziała, zerkając przelotnie w kierunku drzwi frontowych. Chwilę później przeszli przez nie Gemma i Robin, zmarznięci i przemoczeni od sypiącego mocno śniegu.

 

*

 

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok drobnej, atrakcyjnej blondynki w granatowej sukience. Puścił na moment dłoń towarzyszącego mu mężczyzny, wychodząc jej naprzeciw.

  
– Julia! – przywitał się, pochylając się do niej pospiesznie, by złożyć na jej policzku przelotny pocałunek. Kobieta wyraźnie rozpromieniła się na jego widok, automatycznym ruchem poprawiając swoją fryzurę i czerwieniąc się odrobinę.

  
– Cześć, wielki H.! – zaśmiała się, obejmując go krótko. – Cześć, Nick! – dodała, kiwając brunetowi dłonią, a dziennikarz skinął uprzejmie głową, trzymając się jednak nieco z boku, by Harry mógł spokojnie przywitać się ze swoją przyjaciółką. – Dobrze was obu znów widzieć. James nie spodziewał się, że przyjdziecie, po tym, w jakim stanie H. opuszczał nasz dom w Sylwestra. Ucieszy się, gdy cię zobaczy! – dodała. Grimshaw roześmiał się głośno na wspomnienie przyjęcia sprzed tygodnia, gdzie jego przyjaciel upił się tak, że nie doczekał sztucznych ogni. Harry przewrócił teatralnie oczami, ponownie obejmując Julię w pasie.

  
– Miałbym odpuścić czterdzieste urodziny Jamesa z powodu drobnej niedyspozycji? – zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. – Nigdy w życiu! – dodał. – Swoją drogą, gdzie możemy go znaleźć? Chciałbym zamienić z nim choć jedno zdanie, zanim Nick znów mnie upije...

  
– Nie przerzucaj winy na mnie, jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną! – Brunet roześmiał się, szturchając zielonookiego w bok. Hary odwzajemnił uśmiech.

  
– James kilka minut temu podszedł wznieść toast z Eltonem Johnem – powiedziała, wskazując wypielęgnowaną dłonią w stronę przestronnej kuchni. – Ani mi się waż, Grimshaw, ON MA MĘŻA!

 

*

 

Chociaż dzięki swojej sławie, Louis przez ostatnie lata częściej przebywał w ogromnych, wielopokojowych posiadłościach, niżeli w skromnych mieszkaniach, dom Jamesa Cordena i jego żony, Julii, zawsze robił na nim ogromne wrażenie.

  
Rozległy, wykonany z cegły budynek, stał na samym środku przestrzennego ogrodu, teraz w całości przykrytego grubą warstwą śniegu. Tomlinson pamiętał, że gdy pojawił się tutaj pierwszy raz, on i Harry próbowali zliczyć wszystkie pokoje w domu, dwukrotnie się w nim gubiąc. Zielonooki śmiał się, że gdyby zamieszkali w domu Jamesa bez jego wiedzy, prezenter najprawdopodobniej nigdy by się nie zorientował. Corden przerwał im wtedy rozważania, oznajmiając, że zauważyłby ich od razu, gdyby tylko spróbowali ukraść z jego lodówki jedzenie.

  
Louis uchylił usta i wziął głęboki oddech, odrzucając od siebie słodko-gorzkie wspomnienie. Myślał o Harrym w czasie swoich urodzin, myślał o nim także w czasie świąt, myślał o nim w Sylwestra, gdy podczas składania życzeń noworocznych Benowi Winstonowi, usłyszał w tle jego donośny, roześmiany głos. Nie chciał o nim myśleć także w dniu czterdziestych urodzin jednego z jego przyjaciół. Miał nadzieję po prostu dobrze się bawić, bo zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to może być jego ostatnia zabawa przed narodzinami jego syna.

  
– Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – Zirytowany głos Danielle wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Louis zerknął przepraszająco na dziewczynę, przepuszczając ją we frontowych drzwiach. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się do niego pobłażliwie, przewracając oczami. – Zamyśliłem się – przyznał przepraszająco, pomagając jej ściągnąć z siebie duży, puchowy płaszcz, tuż po tym, jak sam odłożył pospiesznie swoją kurtkę.

  
Uchylił usta w zaskoczeniu, gdy tylko jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się dłużej na Campbell. Wyglądała bardzo ładnie, w kremowej sukience, opadającej luźno na szczupłe ramiona i podkreślającej krągłości jej pełnych bioder.

  
Gdyby tylko była heteroseksualna, wszystko stałoby się łatwiejsze.

  
– Zauważyłam – stwierdziła, wzdychając ciężko i kręcąc głową w dezaprobacie. – Louis, jeśli się nie rozchmurzysz, wszyscy będą od nas uciekać i nigdy nie poderwę Kenny – dodała, krzywiąc się lekko.

  
– Kenny? – Szatyn spojrzał na nią pytająco, nie rozumiejąc.

  
– _Kendall_! Co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje, Lou? – zapytała, wygładzając dłońmi materiał jego oliwkowej koszulki. – Zachowujesz się, jakbym nigdy ci o niej nie opowiadała – dodała, z wyraźną pretensją w głosie.

  
– Kendall Jenner?! – wyrzucił z siebie, nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku, w którym się znalazł. – Myślałem, że dziewczyna, o której tyle mi opowiadasz, to jakaś osoba spoza branży... Dani, ale przecież ona jest hetero – powiedział. Jego rozszerzone w zaskoczeniu tęczówki bawiły dziewczynę bardziej, niż powinny.

  
– Chyba sobie żartujesz – roześmiała się głośno, nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa przyjaciela – Kenny spotyka się z kobietami od kiedy skończyła trzynaście lat. Myślałam, że wszyscy o tym wiedzą! Myślałam, że Harry ci powiedział – dodała, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

  
Szatyn zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę.

  
Być może brunet by mu to oznajmił, gdyby tylko dostał taką szansę.

  
Gdyby tylko każde wyjście chłopaka z modelką nie kończyło się setką ironicznych komentarzy ze strony Louisa, którymi ucinał każdą próbę zwierzenia się Harry'ego.

  
Gdyby tylko każde wspomnienie o niej w rozmowie nie sprawiało, że w niebieskookim aż gotowało się ze złości.

  
– Byłem pewien, że jest w nim zakochana – stwierdził szczerze, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na zatroskaną minę dziewczyny.

  
– Lou, wydaje mi się, że będziemy musieli porozmawiać – powiedziała powoli, przyciągając go do siebie. – Ale odłożymy to na inny dzień, dobrze? Dzisiaj oboje przyszliśmy tu, żeby poprawić sobie humor – dodała, nie wypuszczając go ze swoich ramion.

 

*

  
– Dani! Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę. Nie wiedziałam, że cię tutaj znajdę. – Niski głos brunetki w ogóle nie pasował do jej delikatnej twarzy i wypełnionego ciepłem uśmiechu, którym ich obdarzyła. Kilka sekund później pochyliła się i złożyła na policzku Danielle przelotny pocałunek, a potem wyciągnęła szczupłą dłoń do niebieskookiego. – Słynny Louis Tomlinson. Dobrze móc w końcu cię poznać – dodała, przyglądając mu się z wyraźną ciekawością. – Zaczynałam się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę istniejesz – roześmiała się.

– Ciebie też miło widzieć, Kendall – wydusił z siebie, rumieniąc się. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

  
– Zawsze czułam się tak, jakbyśmy się dobrze znali. Harry ciągle o tobie mówił, ale z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie udało nam się spotkać w trójkę – powiedziała, z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Czasami wydawało mi się, że po prostu mnie nie lubisz – dodała ze smutkiem w głosie. – Wiem, że o mojej rodzinie krąży wiele plotek, ale nie jesteśmy tacy źli, gdy się nas pozna – stwierdziła, ukazując mu rządek równych, białych zębów. Louis nie mógł znieść tego, że była wobec niego tak uprzejma i serdeczna. Czuł palący wstyd, a jednocześnie niesamowitą ciekawość.

  
Co takiego zielonooki mógł o nim wspominać? Czy zwierzał jej się z tego, jak irracjonalnie był o nią zazdrosny? Śmiali się z jego głupoty i bezpodstawnej zazdrości?

  
– Będziemy musieli kiedyś to nadrobić – mruknął, samemu nie wierząc w swoje słowa. – Nie będę przeszkadzał, na pewno macie sobie wiele do opowiedzenia – powiedział, uśmiechając się łagodnie do Danielle. W oczach brunetki dostrzegł wdzięczność. – Gdybyście chciały mnie znaleźć, będę przy stole z alkoholami – dodał, rumieniąc się lekko. – Zobaczymy się później – skinął głową do przyjaciółki, odchodząc w kierunku salonu, przerobionego na czas przyjęcia na salę do tańca.

  
Mimo tego, że przebywał w domu Jamesa od kilku dobrych godzin, wciąż jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do tego, jak różnorodni ludzie bawili się na jego urodzinach. Czuł się nieco onieśmielony, gdy Elton John przywitał się z nim uprzejmym skinięciem głowy.

  
Usłyszał go, zanim tak naprawdę zdołał go zobaczyć. Niski, głęboki i niesamowicie ciepły ton głosu, dochodzący gdzieś z głębi pomieszczenia.

  
Harry stał odwrócony plecami do niego, tuż obok Jamesa Cordena i jego żony. Sądząc po gestykulacji, świetnie się ze sobą bawili i dobrze czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Pusty kieliszek po alkoholu, który Styles trzymał w dłoni i jego tubalny, niepohamowany śmiech, świadczyły o tym, że był już wstawiony.

  
Nikt nie powiedział mu, że Harry tutaj będzie. Gdyby o tym wiedział, nie pojawiłby się na tym samym przyjęciu. Z drugiej jednak strony, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby to robić? Nie łączyła ich żadna oficjalna relacja i James nie mógł wiedzieć, że Louis za wszelką cenę nie chciał ponownie spotkać Harry'ego Stylesa.

  
Chwycił ostrożnie znajdującą się na stole pustą szklankę i zamkniętą jeszcze butelkę whisky. Zamierzał trzymać się od niego jak najdalej, sprawić, by chłopak nawet nie zauważył jego obecności. Nie chciał prowokować kłótni, która z całą pewnością by między nimi wybuchła, gdyby tylko chłopak zorientował się, że Louis także przyszedł na urodziny Jamesa.

 

*

 

Gdy Danielle odnalazła go godzinę później, palącego papierosa na oblodzonym tarasie, butelka, którą trzymał w dłoni, była już w połowie opróżniona. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, zabierając mu niedopałek z dłoni i zaciągając się gęstym, mocnym tytoniem. Bardzo lubiła papierosy, które Louis palił.

  
– Dlaczego pijesz samotnie, w takim miejscu? – zapytała, przyglądając się mu z troską. Louis wzruszył ramionami, nie patrząc jej w oczy. Marzył jedynie o powrocie do domu.  
– Harry tutaj jest – powiedział, tak jakby za tym stwierdzeniem kryło się jakiekolwiek logiczne wytłumaczenie. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła swoje gęste brwi w konsternacji.

  
– Lou, zachowujesz się ostatnio bardzo dziwnie, wiesz? – oznajmiła mu szczerze, gasząc papierosa na gęstym śniegu. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Styles zrobił ci świństwo, ujawniając się w twoje urodziny, ale sama jego obecność tutaj nie powinna psuć ci zabawy – dodała, krzyżując ramiona na klatce piersiowej. Jej oddech, pod wpływem chłodu, zamieniał się w mglisty dym. – Poza Harrym jest tu bardzo dużo osób, które świetnie byłoby poznać. Przysięgam, że kilka minut temu minęłam się w drzwiach toalety z Leonardo DiCaprio. A ty, zamiast korzystać z wolnego, przyjemnego wieczoru, stoisz tutaj sam, na zimnie, zamartwiając się tym, że twój były przyjaciel bawi się na tej samej imprezie, co ty? – zapytała, śmiejąc się cicho. – To do ciebie zupełnie nie pasuje.

  
Westchnął ciężko, odkładając butelkę z alkoholem na śnieg. Nieszczególnie obchodziło go, co się z nią stanie. Danielle miała racje. Powinien przestać przejmować się obecnością chłopaka. Harry z całą pewnością nie interesował się nim.

  
Pozwolił wpleść swoje palce w dłoń dziewczyny i spokojnym krokiem ruszył z nią w stronę parkietu.

 

*

 

Dochodziła trzecia nad ranem, a on zdążył już niemalże całkowicie wytrzeźwieć. Od momentu, w którym Danielle dołączyła do niego na tarasie, nie wypił już ani kropli alkoholu, chcąc mieć nad sobą pełną kontrolę. Wiedział, że upijanie się, gdy jego nastrój pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, był wyjątkowo kiepskim pomysłem. Najchętniej wróciłby już do domu, ale zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak dziecinnym rozwiązaniem była ucieczka.

  
Poczuł ciepłą, drobną dłoń na swojej szyi i westchnął z zaskoczenia. Był tak zamyślony, że nawet nie dostrzegł momentu, w którym zamiast wesołej, rytmicznej muzyki, z głośników zaczęła się wydobywać spokojna, świąteczna piosenka.

  
Danielle oparła głowę we wgłębieniu pomiędzy jego klatką piersiową, a ramieniem. Nie przepadał za wolnymi tańcami; zawsze sądził, że po prostu nie potrafi w taki sposób się poruszać – a jednak, prowadzony przez dziewczynę, przesuwał się po parkiecie, uspokajając oddech.

  
– Udało ci się porozmawiać z Kendall? – zapytał, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Poczuł, jak brunetka spina się lekko, a ich taniec wybija się z rytmu.

  
– Zgodziła się pójść ze mną na kolację – powiedziała, ściskając go za ramię. – Chyba umrę z nerwów! – dodała. Louis ucałował jej głowę, śmiejąc się cicho. Był szczęśliwy, że przynajmniej w życiu Danielle zaczyna się układać. Zawsze życzył jej jak najlepiej.

  
– Masz ochotę to uczcić i pójść zapalić? – zapytał. Brunetka zachichotała.

  
– Znasz mnie lepiej, niż mogłabym pomyśleć.

 

*

 

Przestrzenny pokój Jamesa Cordena, podczas trwania przyjęcia urodzinowego, został zaaranżowany na prowizoryczną szatnię. Prezenter zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego szafa, bez względu na pojemność, nie będzie w stanie pomieścić ubrań tylu gości, więc wynajęty przez niego lokaj na wstępie kierował każdego do pięknej, nowocześnie urządzonej sypialni z podłogą wyłożoną siwym drewnem i białymi ścianami. Jedna z nich, ta znajdująca się naprzeciwko okna, była do połowy pokryta lustrzaną taflą.

  
Louis westchnął ciężko, gdy tylko przekroczył próg pomieszczenia. Chciał jedynie wyjąć papierosy z kieszeni swojego płaszcza i zniknąć z Danielle w oknie któregoś z licznych pokoi, jednak w aktualnych warunkach, odnalezienie własnego okrycia wydawało się graniczyć z cudem. Czuł, że może pożegnać się już ze swoim ulubionym, szarym prochowcem.

  
Stosy kolorowych kurtek leżały niedbale niemalże w całym pokoju: na łóżku, na fotelach, na parapecie, nawet na podłodze. Louis nie pamiętał, w którym miejscu odłożył swoje ubrania, a przeszukiwanie piętrzących się płaszczy najprawdopodobniej zajęłoby mu długie godziny.

  
– Dani, chyba nic z tego nie będzie – zaczął, odwracając się, by przeprosić dziewczynę.

  
Brunetki jednak nie było w pomieszczeniu, a Louis nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czy ta w ogóle do niego za nim weszła.

  
Zamiast niej, dostrzegł parę zielonych, błyszczących oczu, wpatrujących się w niego z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem.

  
– Co ty tu robisz? – głos Harry'ego przepełniony był paniką. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy Louisa po tak krótkim czasie od swojego ujawnienia się.

  
Niebieskooki westchnął ciężko, przymykając na moment powieki.

  
– Chciałem zapalić. Zostawiłem swoje papierosy w kieszeni płaszcza – stwierdził, rozbrajająco szczerze rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Czuł się zrezygnowany i dziwnie samotny. Los po raz kolejny z niego zakpił, stawiając na jego drodze chłopaka, o którym z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł przestać myśleć.

  
– Jeśli chcesz, mogę poczęstować cię swoimi – powiedział powoli zielonooki, niepewnie sięgając do kieszeni obcisłych, ciemnych jeansów. Zachwiał się przy tym kilkukrotnie, podtrzymując się krzesła, by nie upaść. Z całą pewnością był pijany.

  
– Wróciłeś do palenia? – zapytał go automatycznie, momentalnie żałując tego, że się odezwał. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą od czasu kłótni po jednym z wywiadów, a on wciąż pamiętał, jak cholernie bolało, gdy Harry ujawnił się w jego urodziny. Powinien być na niego wściekły. Powinien mu przyłożyć albo wyjść z pomieszczenia, ignorując jego obecność. Z całą pewnością nie powinien jednak cieszyć się z tego, że znów mają okazję, by ze sobą porozmawiać.

  
Harry wzruszył krótko ramionami.

  
– Właściwie, to należą do Nicka. Kupiłem je, bo on wciąż twierdzi, że palenie czyichś papierosów nie szkodzi zdrowiu, ale to głównie on...

  
– Nie odpisałeś mi na wiadomość – przerwał mu, przyglądając się z uwagą, jak uśmiech znika z jego twarzy, zastąpiony przez nieprzyjemny grymas. Zielonooki przygryzł wargę, biorąc głęboki oddech.

  
– Co według ciebie miałbym na to odpisać? – westchnął, nie patrząc w jego kierunku. W jego rozbieganym spojrzeniu i napiętych ramionach wyraźnie można było dostrzec zdenerwowanie.

  
– Byłeś szczęśliwy, ujawniając się w moje urodziny? – Louis zdawał się kompletnie ignorować jego słowa, kręcąc głową. Mówił spokojnym, jednostajnym tonem, jakby recytował z pamięci. – Pewnie cieszyłeś się, że możesz zagrać mi na nosie, co? Odbierając mi jedyny dzień w roku, w którym zawsze liczyłem się po prostu ja – mówił, nie odrywając od niego swoich błękitnych oczu. – Pewnie wyobrażaliście sobie z Ritzem i Grimshawem, jak zareagowałem i wyśmiewaliście się z mojej naiwności. Tak było, prawda? – wyrzucał z siebie. Milczenie Harry'ego było bardziej wymowną odpowiedzią, niż jakiekolwiek słowa, które mógł z siebie wydobyć. – Wiesz, możesz przekazać swoim kolegom, że czułem się jak najgorsze gówno. Gratuluję – dodał rozbrajająco szczerze.

  
Nagle, paradoksalnie do tego, co czuł kilka minut wcześniej, zdał sobie sprawę, że chce tylko znaleźć się jak najdalej od chłopaka. Zapomnieć, że w ogóle go tego wieczoru zobaczył. Jego oddech przyspieszył, a lodowaty pot oblał mu plecy.

  
Próbował go wyminąć i opuścić pomieszczenie. Marzył o tym, by odnaleźć Danielle i opuścić mieszkanie Jamesa.

  
Harry mu na to nie pozwolił, chwytając go mocno za ramiona i przyciągając do siebie, wbrew stawianym przez niebieskookiego oporom. W pierwszej chwili szatyn pomyślał, że chłopak chce go uderzyć. Szybko jednak zorientował się, że przytulając go do siebie, Styles chciał jedynie pozwolić mu się uspokoić, tak jak uspokajał go w przeszłości już wielokrotnie. Bez względu na to, ile czasu minęło, od kiedy przestali byś sobie bliscy, Harry w porę zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis znajdował się na granicy ataku paniki. Ułożył ostrożnie głowę niebieskookiego na wgłębieniu swojej szyi, obejmując go ramieniem.

  
Słyszał bicie jego serca i miał ochotę się w nim zatracić. Było coś kojącego w doskonale mu znanym, cytrusowym zapachu szamponu do włosów. Koszulka zielonookiego pachniała płynem do płukania tkanin i potem, i to jakoś sprawiało, że Louis czuł się jak w domu.

 

Minęło kilka długich minut, nim starszy zdecydował się od niego odsunąć na tyle, na ile pozwoliły mu ramiona bruneta.

  
Napięcie, wyczuwalnie między nimi od momentu, w którym po raz pierwszy na siebie tego wieczoru spojrzeli, dosięgnęło zenitu, gdy oczy Harry'ego z jakiegoś powodu zatrzymały się na opuchniętych, wąskich wargach Louisa. Wpatrywał się w nie intensywnie, jakby ze sobą walcząc, ale to Tomlinson podjął za niego decyzję.

  
Szatyn nie miał czasu, by pomyśleć o konsekwencjach ani by zastanowić się nad tym, co nim w tym momencie kierowało. Ciepło, które rozlało się w jego brzuchu z powodu bliskości zielonookiego, sprawiło, że zatracił zdolność logicznego myślenia.

  
Uniósł się pospiesznie na palcach, z zamkniętymi oczami i rozchylonymi ustami wychodząc naprzeciw pełnym wargom Harry'ego.

  
Wszystkie żale, złości, nieporozumienia i niedomówienia, które dręczyły Louisa w jego koszmarach – na ten krótki moment zostały odsunięte na bok, ponieważ Harry się nie odsunął.

  
Zamiast tego, oddał jego pocałunek z głośnym jękiem i zapałem, którego niebieskooki nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Całował go tak, jakby nigdy nie wydarzyło się między nimi nic złego. Jakby czekał na to całe życie, jakby planował to i wyobrażał sobie już setki razy.

  
Louis czuł usta i zęby zielonookiego na swoich własnych wargach, na swoim policzku, na swojej szczęce, na swojej szyi. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, że jego płuca ledwie nadążały z filtrowaniem tlenu. Instynktownie pchnął go na znajdujące się tuż za nimi łóżko i zanim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym, co robi, wspiął się na Harry'ego, wsuwając dłonie pod miękki materiał jego koszulki.

  
Wylądowali miękko na stosie kurtek, nie przestając się całować. Louis nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej przeżył coś tak gwałtownego i intensywnego, a jednocześnie tak czułego i łagodnego jednocześnie. Kręciło mu się w głowie z pożądania, a do oczu cisnęły mu się łzy.

  
Harry wydawał się czuć podobnie. Trząsł się pod nim na całym ciele, nie zamykając oczu ani na moment, jakby w obawie, że coś przegapi, że nie uda mu się zapamiętać tej ważnej chwili. Sięgnął ręką do karku szatyna, wbijając w niego swoje paznokcie i przyciągając go do siebie bliżej, by pogłębić w ten sposób ich pocałunek.

  
Dłonie Louisa błądziły po rozgrzanym brzuchu zielonookiego i unoszącej się w zawrotnym tempie klatce piersiowej. Gdyby brunet stał, z całą pewnością osunąłby się na podłogę z nadmiaru emocji. Każdy nerw jego ciała płonął od adrenaliny i pragnienia, by posunęli się chociaż o krok dalej, by dotknął go choć odrobinę niżej. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

  
Wargi zielonookiego były dla Louisa obce, a jednocześnie w jakiś sposób znajome. Uświadomienie sobie tego sprawiło, że odsunął się od Harry'ego, zanim ten był gotowy na zakończenie ich zbliżenia.

  
Wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Znieruchomiał, z otwartą buzią i potarganymi przed dłonie Stylesa włosami – w kompletnym szoku z powodu tego, co przed chwilą między nimi zaszło. Ciężko było odczytać cokolwiek z jego wyrazu twarzy i Harry poczuł, jak jego dłonie pocą się z nerwów.

  
Przełknął ślinę, przeczesując niezręcznie pasma długich loków. Żaden z nich nie odważył się, by zwerbalizować to, o czym myśleli. Zielonooki jednak wiedział – wciąż potrafił świetnie odczytywać emocje z twarzy szatyna. Obaj byli zaskoczeni i przepełnieni paniką. Sposób, w jaki Louis na niego patrzył sprawiał, że czuł się tak, jakby chłopak próbował prześwietlić go na wylot.

  
– Twoje papierosy – odezwał się w końcu, podając szatynowi wygniecioną, nadszarpniętą paczkę. Niebieskooki chwycił ją, nie decydując się na odpowiedź. Podniósł się z łóżka gwałtownie, ze strachem w oczach zerkając na Harry'ego, tak jakby ten miał się na niego rzucić, a potem opuścił sypialnię Jamesa bez słowa, zanim Styles zdążył znaleźć w sobie odwagę, by go zatrzymać.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis zgasił silnik swojego sportowego samochodu i opierając łokcie na kierownicy, ukrył zmęczoną twarz w dłoniach. Próbował uspokoić przyspieszony z nerwów oddech.  
Chociaż od urodzin Jamesa Cordena minęło już pięć dni, chwytał się każdej okazji, byle tylko pozostać zajętym i nie analizować tego, co wydarzyło się między nim, a Harrym. Nie chciał zastanawiać się, dlaczego zdecydował się go pocałować, ani z jakiego powodu czuł się wtedy tak, jakby wszystko miało sens. Jakby w końcu wszystko było na właściwym miejscu.

  
Pokręcił głową, podnosząc się z siedzenia i powoli wychodząc z samochodu. Automatycznie wyprostował dłońmi wygiętą koszulkę bez rękawków i materiałowe szorty. To był ciepły, słoneczny dzień. Wciąż jeszcze nie był przyzwyczajony do klimatu, w którym styczeń nie oznaczał śniegu i ujemnych temperatur.

  
Dom Liama położony był w jednej z bogatszych dzielnic Los Angeles, jednak wystarczająco daleko od ścisłego centrum miasta, by w okolicy panował spokój.

  
Dziwnie było tu przebywać, gdy Louis przyzwyczajony był do ciągłej obecności Sophii w nim – zawsze uśmiechniętej, czekającej na nich z gorącą kawą w salonie. Jej absencja wyczuwalna była nie tylko w postaci braku samej kobiety. Wraz z jej odejściem, z nowocześnie urządzonego domu Liama zniknęły wszystkie rośliny w ozdobnych, białych doniczkach. Półki z książkami w salonie były teraz w połowie puste, a szafka na buty w korytarzu, po raz pierwszy, od kiedy niebieskooki pamiętał, była domknięta.

  
Payne, paradoksalnie, wydawał się jednak szczęśliwy. Dopiero teraz, gdy chłopak mu się przyjrzał, zauważył, że przyjaciel miał się lepiej. Ciężkie cienie spod jego oczu zniknęły, a on sam z całą pewnością przybrał kilka kilogramów. Czasami, wraz z odejściem ważnej dla nas osoby, odnajdujemy samych siebie i właśnie musiało się stać w przypadku Liama. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze, w obcisłym, bawełnianym podkoszulku w kolorze piasku, podkreślającym umięśnione ramiona i krótkich, jeansowych spodenkach. Szatyn nie chciał się zastanawiać, dlaczego zauważył to właśnie teraz.

  
Payne uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło na powitanie, nie zauważając niczego podejrzanego w jego zachowaniu i jakoś ten gest sprawił, że napięte dotąd ciało Louisa odrobinę się rozluźniło. Pozwolił sobie na nieśmiałe odwzajemnienie gestu, a potem uściskał krótko przyjaciela, spragniony czyjegoś dotyku.

  
– Jezu, Tommo. – W głosie chłopaka była wyraźna troska i niepokój – Nie widziałem cię tydzień, a ty postarzałeś się chyba o pięć lat. Widzę, że mamy sporo do nadrobienia. Czego się napijesz?

 

*

 

Niebieskooki uwielbiał ten stan. Moment, w którym wszelkie granice, które przez lata budowały się między nim a Liamem znikały, przeważnie po kilku spędzonych ze sobą godzinach. Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, w którym nie będą potrzebowali czasu, by poczuć się przy sobie swobodnie.

  
– Myślałeś już o imieniu dla dziecka? – Szatyn wpatrywał się w niego z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Louis zmieszał się nieznacznie, na moment przygryzając wąską, dolną wargę. Dopiero po tym pytaniu zorientował się, że właściwie nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Chociaż nigdy też nie rozmawiał na ten temat z Brianą, domyślał się, że dziewczyna z całą pewnością miała już jakiś pomysł. Wstyd mu było się do tego przyznać, ale do tej pory nie uważał tego za istotne. W jego wcześniejszych wyobrażeniach dotyczących ojcostwa, wybór imienia był czymś podniosłym, wartym celebrowania – teraz jednak to wszystko straciło na znaczeniu. Coś w jego minie sprawiło, że Payne zrozumiał. Uniósł łagodnie swoje gęste brwi, wyciągając się wygodnie na fotelu. – Gdybym to ja miał mieć syna, nazwałbym go Logan* – oznajmił, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. Niebieskooki roześmiał się głośno w odpowiedzi, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.

– Miałbyś nadzieję, że dołączy do X-menów? – zapytał ironicznie, nie przestając chichotać. Liam wzruszył ramionami.

  
– Masz jakieś lepsze pomysły? – mruknął, nieco obrażonym tonem, gdy Louis zaczął parodiować postać Wolverine'a, wyciągając w jego kierunku niewidzialne sztylety.

  
– Nie mam – przyznał zgodnie z prawdą, gdy tylko przestał nabijać się z przyjaciela. – Szczerze mówiąc, wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że będę miał dziecko. Niby pamiętam o tym, że nie mogę wrócić do domu, do Anglii, bo Briana w każdej chwili może zacząć rodzić, a tymczasem nawet nie zastanawiałem się, jak chciałbym nazwać swojego syna. Co ze mnie za ojciec? – jęknął, wzdychając ciężko. Dobry humor sprzed chwili zniknął tak szybko, jak prędko się pojawił.

  
Payne wzruszył ramionami. Nie wydawał się przejęty wyznaniem przyjaciela.

  
– Mój tata nigdy nie miał za dużo do powiedzenia w kwestii nazywania swoich dzieci, ale to nie czyni z niego złego rodzica – stwierdził krótko, wyraźnie urywając temat. – Poczekaj, przyniosę nam coś mocniejszego – dodał, i zniknął w kuchni, nim starszy zdążył zaprotestować.

 

*

 

Słońce leniwie zaczęło zachodzić, sprawiając, że salon w domu Liama wypełnił się przyjemnym, złotym światłem. Payne odłożył na szklany stolik pustą, sporej wielkości szklankę po whisky, przyglądając się uważnie przyjacielowi. Louis od kilku minut nic nie mówił. Wyraźnie zamyślony, wpatrywał się w okno, tak naprawdę wcale na nie nie patrząc. Chociaż szatyn wiedział, że Tomlinson ma teraz na głowie mnóstwo problemów, podświadomie czuł, że sprawa, która go dręczy, nie miała z nimi nic wspólnego.

  
– Ziemia do Tommo – powiedział łagodnym tonem, śmiejąc się cicho i machając mu dłonią przed twarzą. Louis zamrugał kilkukrotnie, otrząsając się z letargu. – Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, podnosząc się z kanapy, by nalać sobie kolejną porcję alkoholu.

  
– Tak, ja tylko... – zaczął, a rumieniec oblał mu policzki, uszy i szyję. – Zastanawiam się nad czymś – stwierdził, wciąż nieobecnym tonem. Im dłużej tak się zachowywał, tym większą ciekawość wzbudzał w szatynie. – Miałeś kiedyś ochotę pocałować mężczyznę? – zapytał nagle, w końcu decydując się, by na niego spojrzeć, a Liam zachłysnął się z zaskoczenia wdychanym powietrzem.

  
– Co? – wydusił z siebie, marszcząc gęste, ciemne brwi. Para jasnoniebieskich oczu lustrowała go uważnie, a na twarzy chłopaka na próżno było szukać choćby cienia uśmiechu. – Nie, nigdy! – zaprzeczył gwałtownie – Przecież to... – otrząsnął się teatralnie z obrzydzenia. – Nie ma mowy – powtórzył. Zmieszał się, gdy tylko zauważył poważną, napiętą twarz przyjaciela. – Co z tobą, stary? Skąd takie pytanie? – dodał, odsuwając się od niego nieznacznie. Milczenie Louisa sprawiło, że z nerwów zaczęły mu się pocić dłonie. – Chyba nie masz ochoty _mnie_ pocałować? – dodał prędko, przestraszony.

  
Niebieskooki spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, a potem roześmiał się gwałtownie.

  
– Zwariowałeś? – zapytał, wciąż nie przestając się śmiać. Na twarzy Payne'a pojawiła się wyraźna ulga. – Oczywiście, bez obrazy – powiedział pospiesznie, kręcąc głową w niedowierzaniu. Wiedział, że Liam jest jedyną osobą, której może opowiedzieć o tym, co go dręczy. Nie był gotowy, by wyznać mu, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło, ale jeśli delikatnie nagiąłby prawdę... – Chodzi o Harry'ego – wydusił z siebie w końcu, na wydechu, zanim zdążyłby samego siebie powstrzymać. Teraz, gdy powiedział to na głos, nie było już odwrotu.

  
Szatyn był wyraźnie zaskoczony.

  
– O Harry'ego? – zapytał ostrożnie, przyglądając się twarzy przyjaciela z konsternacją. – Chciałbyś pocałować Harry'ego? – upewnił się. Intensywność jego spojrzenia przyprawiała niebieskookiego o nerwowe drżenie dłoni.

  
Louis zarumienił się lekko.

  
– Pamiętasz urodziny Jamesa? – zapytał, decydując się, by z nim porozmawiać. Liam kiwnął jedynie głową, nie chcąc mu przerywać. Cieszył się, że chłopak zdecydował się mu zwierzyć, choć nie był pewien, czy jest gotowy na to, co za moment miał usłyszeć. – Nie wiedziałem, że Styles też jest zaproszony. Przyznaję, że trochę za dużo wypiłem, ale wiesz, jak wyglądają wyjścia z Danielle.. – mruknął. Payne zaśmiał się krótko. Wiedział. – Później chciałem zapalić, więc poszedłem do szatni po papierosy i wpadłem na Harry'ego. Popatrzyłem na niego i jakoś... – urwał, szukając w swojej głowie odpowiedniego określenia. Bał się, że prawda wyjdzie na jaw. – Sam nie wiem. Po prostu zacząłem się wtedy zastanawiać, co by się stało, gdybym go pocałował. Uważasz, że to normalne? – zapytał, podkreślając ostatnie słowo swojej wypowiedzi, z wyraźnym napięciem w głosie.

  
Szatyn kiwnął głową, wzruszając lekceważąco ramionami.

  
– Tyle się ostatnio działo wokół orientacji Harry'ego – zaczął. – Zaskoczył cię, a ty byłeś pijany. Nie wydaje mi się, by to cokolwiek znaczyło – dodał, bagatelizując całą sytuację. Louis poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś zabrał z jego barków spory ciężar, o którym nie wiedział, że istnieje, dopóki ten nie zniknął. – Co innego, gdybyś faktycznie to zrobił. Ale same chęci... Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności... Nie sądzę, by ciekawość czyniła z ciebie homoseksualistę – dokończył, podchodząc do Tomlinsona i uśmiechając się do niego wymownie. Louis poczuł, jak żołądek ściska mu się gwałtownie. Miał ochotę zwymiotować. – Tommo, wiesz co? Myślę, że dobrze zrobiłby ci wypad do mojego nowego ulubionego klubu. Otworzyli go kilka tygodni temu, więc nie jest jeszcze aż tak popularny i raczej nikt nas nie rozpozna, zważywszy na to, że to klub tylko dla mężczyzn... – zachichotał, zadowolony z własnego żartu. – Popatrzysz sobie na tańczące, półnagie kobiety i od razu ci się humor poprawi i przestaniesz myśleć o całowaniu Stylesa. Co ty na to? – zapytał, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

  
Louis westchnął ciężko. Miał ochotę uciec.

  
– Właściwie chętnie oderwałbym się trochę od rzeczywistości. Dlaczego nie? – odpowiedział zamiast tego, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

  
Nie był do końca szczery, ale odrobina zabawy przecież jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła, prawda?

 

*

 

Louis pożałował swojej decyzji niemalże w tej samej chwili, w której przekroczyli próg klubu nocnego.

  
Nigdy nie był szczególnie pruderyjny; w towarzystwie uchodził wręcz za osobowość silnie erotyczną i otwartą – a mimo tego, czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo, gdy do stolika znajdującego się blisko sceny, zaprowadziła ich długonoga brunetka, ubrana jedynie w półprzezroczystą sukienkę, z kocimi uszkami przyczepionymi do jej włosów.  
Podczas gdy Liam z całą pewnością czuł się w tym miejscu jak ryba w wodzie, śmiejąc się głośno, pijąc jedno whiskey za drugim i wsuwając za bieliznę zadbanych tancerek banknoty studolarowe, niebieskooki nie mógł pozbyć się paraliżującego go dyskomfortu i skrępowania.

  
Payne mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo z daleka, wskazując mu na jedną z najskąpiej odzianych brunetek, której właśnie pomagał zejść ze sceny. Louis zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co będą robić i pocieszało go to, że dziewczyna zarobi w tą noc więcej, niż przez cały miesiąc. Liam krzyknął do niego coś, czego przez hałas nie udało mu się dosłyszeć i pospiesznie udał się na zaplecze klubu, trzymając długowłosą za rękę.

  
Westchnął ciężko, zrezygnowany. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że dał mu się na to wszystko namówić.

  
Popijał wolno swojego drinka, starając się nie utrzymywać z żadną z tancerek kontaktu wzrokowego. Im dłużej próbował odnaleźć w sobie jakiś wrodzony instynkt, pociąg seksualny do którejkolwiek z nich, tym w większą wpadał panikę.

  
Z łatwością mógł stwierdzić, że każda kobieta, której się przyglądał, była atrakcyjna. W każdej z nich mógł znaleźć coś, co sprawiało, że były one ładne: długie nogi, krągłe pośladki, jędrne biusty, pełne usta, śliczne twarze. Problem w tym, że żadna z nich ani na moment nie sprawiła, by poczuł znajome, rozlewające się po jego podbrzuszu ciepło. Były mu kompletnie obojętne.

  
Poczuł znajomą wibrację w okolicach uda i pospiesznie sięgnął po swój telefon. Wpatrywał się w ekran z niedowierzaniem.

Harry mu odpisał.

  
**Harry Styles**  
**4:12:34**  
_**Po prostu przestaliśmy rozmawiać. Porozmawiamy teraz?** _

  
Rozejrzał się po klubie. Czuł ogarniającą go panikę, tak jakby miał zostać przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Bał się, że ktoś zauważy, jak bardzo momentalnie stał się zdenerwowany. Nikt jednak nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

  
Wziął spory haust alkoholu, by dodać sobie odwagi i mu odpisać, jednak gdy ponownie spojrzał na okno dialogowe rozmowy z chłopakiem, czekała na niego kolejna wiadomość. Jedno zdanie, które sprawiło, że w jego żołądku tysiące motyli zatrzepotało swoimi skrzydłami.

  
_Chciałbym, żebyś znów mnie pocałował._

 

*

 

Poranek dwudziestego pierwszego stycznia przywitał go upalną temperaturą, bólem głowy i telefonem od zdenerwowanej matki Briany.

  
Wielokrotnie w głowie wyobrażał sobie ten dzień. Wiele razy zastanawiał się, czy powinien uczestniczyć w porodzie. Rozważał, czy wypadało mu być wtedy przy blondynce, czy jednak lepiej byłoby po prostu poczekać na korytarzu, aż lekarze pozwolą mu wejść do środka. Ostatecznie jednak, wszelkie jego wątpliwości i zmartwienia rozwiązały się samoistnie.

  
Gdy spocony z pośpiechu i panującej na dworze temperatury, na trzęsących się ze stresu nogach, odnalazł właściwy korytarz w prywatnej klinice ginekologicznej, okazało się, że Briana wydała już dziecko na świat. Z powodu złego ułożenia synka, lekarze zdecydowali się na natychmiastowe cesarskie cięcie.

  
Louis próbował uspokoić oddech. Został ojcem, a jednak w jakiś sposób nic się nie zmieniło.

  
– Jak ona się czuje? – zapytał, patrząc niepewnie w kierunku matki dziewczyny. Czuł się idiotycznie. Bez względu na okoliczności zajścia dziewczyny w ciążę, nie powinien pojawiać się tu z pustymi rękami. – Briana. Jak ona to zniosła? – dodał.

  
Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

  
– Jesteś bardzo uprzejmy. To dzielna dziewczyna, nie martw się – oznajmiła mu, klepiąc go łagodnie po ramieniu. – Lekarze podłączyli jej morfinę, by nie czuła bólu i mogła spokojnie zasnąć. Za kilka dni będzie jak nowo narodzona. – W jej łagodnym spojrzeniu Louis dostrzegł dumę i wzruszenie. – Chciała poczekać na twój przyjazd, by uzgodnić z tobą imię chłopca, ale biedaczka była zbyt zmęczona – dodała. Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę. – Myślała jednak, by nadać mu imię Freddie. Masz coś przeciwko?

 

*

 

Louis uśmiechnął się, czule opatulając synka kocem w nosidełku i poprawiając chłopcu czapkę, która zsunęła mu się z czoła na oczy. Freddie sapnął cicho przez sen, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że właśnie odbył swoją pierwszą w życiu podróż samolotem.

  
Ostrożnie, by nie zbudzić dziecka, chłopak odpiął pasy zabezpieczające nowoczesne nosidełko i wziął je do ręki, krzywiąc się lekko pod jego ciężarem. Wolną dłonią pchnął drzwi samochodu, pospiesznie go zamykając i ruszając w stronę niewielkiego, pięknie oświetlonego domu. Zawsze cenił mamę Harry'ego za ten sentyment do ozdób świątecznych. Pamiętał, jak kiedyś obaj z zielonookim śmiali się, że Anne nie zdejmuje światełek ogrodowych aż do wczesnej wiosny.

  
Z bijącym sercem, wcisnął dzwonek, starając się powstrzymać nerwowe drżenie rąk. Mimo że kilkukrotnie upewniał się, że zielonooki tego dnia pozostał w Los Angeles, strach przed tym, że to właśnie on mu otworzy sprawiał, że miał nogi jak z waty.

  
Ciemne, drewniane drzwi uchyliły się lekko, wypuszczając na zewnątrz jasne, pomarańczowe światło i ciepło pomieszczenia. Niska brunetka przez moment przyglądała mu się w kompletnym zaskoczeniu, a potem uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, biorąc go ostrożnie w swoje objęcia.

  
– Louis – powiedziała, z czułością, której najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie usłyszał w głosie własnej matki. – Dobrze cię widzieć – dodała. Zerknęła z uwagą na opatulone dziecko w nosidełku, a w kącikach jej bystrych oczu pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki. – Wchodźcie chłopcy, nie będę was przecież gościć na mrozie – powiedziała, przesuwając się w głąb mieszkania, by przepuścić zakłopotanego niebieskookiego. Louis spiął się odrobinę, gdy kobieta wzięła od niego nosidełko z jego synem, odchodząc z nim do salonu.

  
Pospiesznie zdjął z siebie puchową kurtkę, szalik i rękawiczki, odwieszając je do solidnej, dębowej szafy. Chociaż starał się zignorować znajomy, drogi płaszcz, obok którego powiesił własne ubrania, poczuł, jak jego żołądek skręcił się nieprzyjemnie z nerwów. Zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że pojawiając się tu, popełnił błąd, choć Anne w żaden sposób nie dała mu tego odczuć. Był wręcz skrępowany otwartością, z jaką go powitała – tak, jakby ostatnie dwa lata nigdy się nie wydarzyły. Nie rozmawiał z kobietą przez cały ten czas, ograniczając ich kontakty do bezosobowych życzeń urodzinowych i przelotnych, pełnych skrępowania spojrzeń, gdy ta pojawiała się na którymś z ich koncertów. Nie pojawił się w domu rodzinnym Harry'ego od kiedy zaczął spotykać się z Eleanor w 2012 roku. A jednak, nawet po tak długim czasie, przebywanie tu wydawało mu się kojące i w jakiś sposób naturalne.

  
Gdy w końcu dołączył do Anne, zastał ją z Freddiem na rękach. Chłopiec wciąż miał na sobie ciepły kombinezon; teraz jednak rozpięty na całej długości. Czapeczka, koc i rękawiczki leżały zwinięte w kłębek w nosidełku. Kobieta obejmowała go czule, tuląc do swojej piersi i kołysząc się delikatnie, jakby w rytm muzyki, którą słyszała tylko ona i niemowlę.

  
– Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi tę bezpośredniość – powiedziała, gdy tylko do zobaczyła, całując łagodnie chłopca w czubek głowy. – Chciałam na ciebie poczekać, ale maluch skradł mi serce jednym spojrzeniem. Zupełnie, jak jego tata sześć lat temu – dodała, mrugając do niego wesoło, szczerze.

  
Louis poczuł, jak oblewa się rumieńcem. Chociaż początkowo poczuł ulgę, ciężko było mu znieść to, jak przyjaźnie i ciepło został przyjęty. Zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zasługiwał jedynie na zatrzaśnięcie mu drzwi przed twarzą.

  
– Przepraszam, że pojawiłem się bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia – mruknął, nie potrafiąc dłużej tłumić w sobie potrzeby wyjaśnienia sytuacji. – Przepraszam, że przyjechałem tutaj po takim czasie. Ja...

  
– Louis – przerwała mu stanowczo, głosem, który tak bardzo przypominał mu rozkazujący ton Harry'ego. – Mówiłam poważnie, gdy lata temu powiedziałam ci, że ten dom zawsze jest i będzie dla ciebie otwarty – oznajmiła mu, zmuszając go, by spojrzał jej w oczy. Były łagodne i pełne miłości.

  
Louis uśmiechnął się krótko, sztucznie.

  
– Nie sądziłem, że te słowa będą aktualne po tym, jak ja i Harry przestaliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać – mruknął, wzdychając ciężko. Anne w kilka sekund pokonała dystans między nimi, przytulając go do siebie ostrożnie, tak, by nie zrobić krzywdy dziecku, które wciąż trzymała na rękach.

  
– Pokochałam cię jako jednostkę, a nie jako przyjaciela mojego syna – dodała, odsuwając się od niego. – Mogłabym cię prosić, żebyś zrobił nam herbaty? Sądzę, że będzie potrzebna – poprosiła, chwytając go łagodnie za ramię. – I jeśli uda ci się przynieść nam też po kawałku ciasta, byłabym ci wdzięczna – dodała, układając ostrożnie Freddie'go na kanapie, by rozebrać go z zimowego kombinezonu.

  
Dopiero po tych słowach Louis zorientował się, że przyjemny, słodki zapach, który uznał za domowy, był aromatem świeżo upieczonego ciasta.

  
– Oczywiście – powiedział, odchodząc w dobrze sobie znanym kierunku.

  
Dziwnie było przebywać w kuchni, dla której czas jakby się zatrzymał. Jeśli cokolwiek się w niej zmieniło, to Louis nie potrafił tego dostrzec. Przy tych samych szafkach stał nad ranem kilka odległych lat temu, gdy Harry przygotowywał dla nich nocną przekąskę.

  
Westchnął, starając się ignorować natarczywe poczucie bycia intruzem. Zewsząd czuło się obecność zielonookiego i wszystko tu wydawało się nią naznaczone. Natknął się na kubek z jego imieniem, gdy szukał filiżanek dla siebie i Anne. Bez trudu rozpoznał jego ulubiony gatunek herbaty w szafce. Z łatwością też rozpoznał pismo, uchwycone na skrawku papieru, przymocowanego do lodówki magnesem, gdy wyciągał z niej mleko. W szufladzie ze sztućcami dostrzegł nóż, ozdobiony małą, plastikową żabką. Zewsząd obserwowały go błyszczące, zielone oczy, uchwycone na fotografiach, którymi kobieta uwielbiała zdobić ściany i półki.

  
Czuł, że pojawiając się tu, zachował się niewłaściwie. Nie potrafił uciszyć wyrzutów sumienia, które momentalnie zaczęły trawić jego wnętrze, dlatego pospiesznie wrócił do salonu, chcąc zająć swoją głowę rozmową z kobietą.

  
Choć wciąż był zdenerwowany, nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, gdy dostrzegł, z jaką czułością Anne przytula Freddiego, odzianego jedynie w beżowy pajacyk. Wszystko mogło się w jego życiu sypać i toczyć nie tak, jak by sobie wymarzył, a jednak, jego synek zdawał się pasować do ramion i klatki piersiowej Anne, choć ciężko było mu się do tego przyznać. Kobieta, dostrzegając jego ponowną obecność w pomieszczeniu, krótkim gestem zaprosiła go na kanapę, sama usadawiając się niespiesznie na jej rogu. Ułożyła wciąż smacznie śpiącego Freddiego na swoich złączonych ramionach, okrywając go przygotowanym wcześniej kocykiem z jego nosidełka.

  
Brunetka przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się dziecku, nim zdecydowała się przerwać panującą między nimi ciszę.

  
– Malec z całą pewnością wyrośnie na twoją kopię – stwierdziła pewnie, w dalszym ciągu nie odrywając od niego wzroku. – Już teraz widać ogromne podobieństwo – dodała. Louis kiwnął jedynie głową; wiedział. – Odnalazłeś się już w roli ojca? – zapytała łagodnie. Niebieskooki przełknął ślinę, wzruszając krótko ramionami. Nie chciał być arogancki, jednak wciąż jeszcze nie potrafił kontrolować niektórych odruchów.

  
– Jestem przyzwyczajony do przewijania pieluszek, karmienia butelką i prania ubrań w niskich temperaturach. Od kiedy tylko pamiętam, pomagałem Jay... – zawahał się, widząc uniesioną w konsternacji brew Anne. – Pomagałem mamie w opiece nad młodszym rodzeństwem – poprawił się. Wiedział, że kobieta zdawała sobie sprawę z kiepskich relacji, które posiadał z rodzicielką, a mimo to poczuł wstyd. – Nie czuję się teraz szczególnie inaczej, chociaż wiem, że Freddie jest... prawdziwie mój – dodał. Westchnął cicho, próbując wziąć się w garść. Wiedział, że druga okazja do rozmowy z kimś tak przyjaźnie do niego nastawionym, może się już nie powtórzyć. – Wciąż ciężko mi z tym, w jaki sposób pojawił się na świecie. To dlatego, że zawsze sądziłem, że kiedyś stworzę rodzinę z kimś, kogo kocham. Że będę wychowywał dzieci ze swoją drugą połową – dodał. – Nigdy jednak nie będę żałował tego, że się urodził – oznajmił pewnym tonem, przyglądając się śpiącemu spokojnie chłopcu. – Jak mógłbym? – zapytał, czując, jak wzruszenie chwyta go za gardło.

  
Anne uśmiechnęła się lekko do swoich myśli.

  
– Na tym polega dojrzałość i branie odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny – powiedziała stanowczo, a w tonie jej głosu Louis od razu rozpoznał dumę. – Zawsze wiedziałam, że będziesz dobrym ojcem – dodała po chwili. Niebieskooki milczał, nie znajdując w sobie odwagi, by się odezwać. Wciąż nie był co do tej kwestii przekonany i wątpliwości, które codziennie go trapiły, sprawiły, że nie był w stanie się z nią po prostu zgodzić. – Pomyślałam tak po raz pierwszy, kiedy jeszcze byłeś nastolatkiem – wyjawiła mu, a z jej ust wciąż nie znikał szczery, ciepły uśmiech. – To było doskonale widać po tym, w jaki sposób opiekowałeś się moim Harrym, gdy byliście jeszcze w X-Factorze – wytłumaczyła. Wargi niebieskookiego uchyliły się w niemym zaskoczeniu. Anne kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową do swoich myśli. – Powiedziałam wtedy do Gemmy, która bardzo się o swojego brata martwiła, że ktoś, kto okazał tyle ciepła i wsparcia obcej osobie, będzie świetnym ojcem w przyszłości – powiedziała. – Poza tym, mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zdasz sobie sprawę, że to, że masz dziecko z Brianą, wcale nie oznacza, że ty i Freddie nie staniecie się całym światem dla kogoś innego – dokończyła.

  
Louis otarł ukradkiem łzy, które mimowolnie pojawiły się w jego oczach, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Poczuł niewyobrażalną ulgę. Dopiero po tych słowach, po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że być może Anne ma racje. Uwierzył w to, że naprawdę uda mu się być dobrym tatą dla Freddiego. Że być może kiedyś ktoś pokocha ich obu tak mocno, że nic więcej nie będzie się dla tej osoby liczyło.

  
Przez chwilę znów milczeli. Kobieta oparła się wygodnie o bok kanapy, wzdychając ciężko.

  
– Louis? – westchnęła, przyglądając się badawczo jego twarzy. – Powiesz mi, dlaczego tak naprawdę zdecydowałeś się tutaj przyjechać? – zapytała, spokojnym i pełnym troski głosem. Ciało szatyna momentalnie napięło się w reakcji obronnej.

  
– Byłem – zaczął, przełykając głośno ślinę. – W Doncaster u mamy. Pomyślałem, że przyjadę, by pokazać syna – skłamał pospiesznie, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z kobietą.  
Anne roześmiała się głośno, szczerze.

  
– Louis, wychowałam dwójkę dzieci. Umiem rozpoznawać kłamstwa – powiedziała, przyglądając mu się pobłażliwie. – To w dodatku miało wyjątkowo krótkie nogi, bo Jay zatelefonowała do mnie dziś rano, gdy bezpiecznie wylądowała w Los Angeles z Danem – dodała spokojnie, a niebieskooki poczuł, jak rumieniec oblewa jego twarz i szyję. – Proszę, znajdź w sobie odwagę, która sprawiła, że przeleciałeś tyle kilometrów.

 

Niebieskooki westchnął głośno, próbując z całych sił zachować spokój.

  
– Pamiętasz dzień, w którym Harry przyznał ci się, że jest gejem? – zapytał cicho, drżącym z nerwów. Na twarzy brunetki pojawił się szeroki uśmiech i dziwne napięcie, którego nie potrafił wytłumaczyć.

  
– Wiesz, Louis. Starałam się wychowywać swoje dzieci w przekonaniu, że mają prawo kochać kogo chcą, bez względu na płeć, kolor skóry i pochodzenie tej osoby. Musisz zrozumieć, że dla Harry'ego homoseksualizm nigdy nie był czymś, do czego musiałby się przyznawać – wyznała spokojnie. – Był taki moment, gdy zastanawiałam się, czy dobrze zrobiłam. Dla niego tak naturalnym było to, że każdy może kochać bez żadnych granic, że nie potrafił zrozumieć, że ktoś może myśleć inaczej. Wyjątkowo ciężko było mu przyjąć do wiadomości, dlaczego stawał się celem nienawiści. – dodała, zamyślając się na moment.

  
Louis poczuł wstyd, przypominając sobie dzień, w którym wyśmiał szesnastoletniego Harry'ego, gdy ten nie wiedział, czym jest homoseksualizm.

  
Anne zdawała się nie zauważać targających nim emocji.

  
– Mogę ci za to opowiedzieć, kiedy po raz pierwszy zorientowałam się, że jest zakochany w mężczyźnie – dodała. Niebieskooki kiwnął głową, tym razem niepewnie. Nie był w stanie się odezwać, gdy jego umysł rozszarpywał z zazdrości tego bezimiennego dzieciaka, w którym zauroczył się Styles. – Mój kochany synek, wrócił wtedy z Bootcampu X Factora i bez przerwy mówił o niebieskookim chłopcu z długimi rzęsami, który był zabawniejszy, niż ktokolwiek, kogo dotychczas znał, świetnie się ubierał i który nazywał go Curly – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło.

  
Louis poczuł, jak robi mu się słabo, a całe ciało zaczęło mu się niebezpiecznie trząść.

  
– Co? – wykrztusił z siebie, pozostając w zupełnym szoku. Anne jedynie kiwnęła głową.

  
– Och, oczywiście myślę, że on jeszcze wtedy tego nie wiedział – wyjaśniła, wzruszając ramionami. – Mam wrażenie, że nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że zaczyna się w kimś zakochiwać. Orientujemy się, gdy już jest za późno, prawda? – mruknęła, milknąc na moment, by poprawił kocyk, który zsunął się z dziecka. – Płakał jak dziecko, gdy wyprowadziłeś się do Eleanor – wyznała mu, a delikatny uśmiech na moment zniknął z jej twarzy. – A ja miałam wyrzuty sumienia, że nie porozmawiałam z nim na ten temat wcześniej. Widzisz Louis, nie chciałam, żeby się wystarczył tego co czuje. Dopiero obserwując jego łzy uświadomiłam sobie, że jeśli ciągle będzie się chronić ludzi, których uważamy za słabych, możemy przez przypadek sprawić, że nigdy nie staną się silni – dokończyła.

  
W tym samym momencie Freddie rozpłakał się głośno w ramionach kobiety, ściągając na siebie uwagę Louisa. Mężczyzna automatycznie podniósł się z kanapy, by wziąć syna w swoje objęcia. Zerknął przelotnie na zegarek na ręce Anne.

  
– O boże, zasiedzieliśmy się. Jest już późno, prawie przegapiłem godzinę karmienia – mruknął, przeklinając pod nosem i rozglądając się w panice po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu rozrzuconych wszędzie ubranek dziecka. Tego wieczoru usłyszał więcej, niżeli był gotowy spokojnie przyjąć.

  
Brunetka podeszła do niego, klepiąc go uspokajająco w ramię.

  
– Nie musisz uciekać. Zjawi się tu z Gemmą dopiero jutro rano – powiedziała, podając mu zagubioną przez niego dziecięcą czapkę. – Zaprosiłam najbliższą rodzinę na obiad z okazji jego jutrzejszych urodzin – wyjaśniła pospiesznie.

  
Louis zbladł, czując, jak miękną mu nogi. Kompletnie zapomniał o urodzinach Harry'ego.

  
– Nie, naprawdę Anne, będę się już zbierał. I tak zająłem więcej twojego czasu, niżeli mi wypadało – oznajmił, starając się pod maską uprzejmości ukryć własne zdenerwowanie.  
Kobieta objęła go krótko, całując przelotnie jego policzek.

  
– Niektórzy ludzie nie wierzą w siebie, dopóki ktoś w nich nie uwierzy, Louis. Tak było z Harrym, dopóki nie pokazałeś mu, ile jest wart. I ja też w ciebie wierzę – dodała.  
Mężczyzna zaczerwienił się, nie wiedząc, co dokładnie miała na myśli, a potem opuścił dom Stylesa.

  
Nie zauważył, jak jego syn upuszcza na miękki dywan w salonie swój smoczek.

 

*

 

  
Dwudzieste trzecie urodziny Louisa były tymi, które wspominał najmilej.

  
Kiedy Liam zmusił go, by wsiadł z nim do auta, bez zbędnego tłumaczenia, gdzie się udają, był niemalże pewien, że Payne urządza dla niego przyjęcie-niespodziankę.

Zrozumiał, że się pomylił, dopiero w chwili, w której chłopak zaparkował swój samochód w środku jednej z najbogatszych dzielnic Londynu. Chociaż rozkwitająca kariera One Direction uczyniła z nich milionerów, dla których przestały istnieć granice finansowe, Payne nigdy nie zdecydowałby się na zorganizowanie mu urodzin w takim miejscu.

  
Zima tamtego roku była wyjątkowo łagodna, a na drzewach wciąż jeszcze dostrzec można było niewielkie, pożółkłe liście. Szli w pełnym napięcia milczeniu, wzdłuż alei pełnej luksusowych butików i drogich restauracji. Louis kątem oka dostrzegał malujący się na twarzy przyjaciela półuśmiech – szatyn wiedział już, że udało mu się go zaskoczyć i był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony. Zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu, gdy Payne w końcu zatrzymał się przy pięknych, marmurowych schodach, prowadzących do jednego z wielu szeregowców. Drzwi do każdego z nich znajdowały się na gankach, tuż obok wysokich, białych kolumn. Podtrzymywały one niewielki balkon, znajdujący się tuż nad wejściem.  
Nie wiedział, dlaczego Liam zdecydował się go tu zabrać, dopóki ten nie podał mu do rąk kluczyków, do których doczepiona była schludna, czerwona wstążka. Nie przestając się uśmiechać, zaprowadził go do środka.

  
To, co wydawało się być jedynie luksusowo urządzonym apartamentem w centrum Londynu, okazało się być przytulną, choć bogato i nowocześnie urządzoną pracownią, w której Louis miał w przyszłości spędzać każdą swoją wolną chwilę.

  
Na dwudzieste trzecie urodziny, Liam podarował mu jego pierwsze, własne studio nagrań. Spiralne schody, znajdujące się tuż przy wejściu do pomieszczeniu z regulowaną akustyką, prowadziły na pierwsze piętro, gdzie mieściło się modernistycznie urządzone, dwupokojowe mieszkanie z kuchnią i łazienką. W dominujących odcieniach szarości i granatu i kontrastujących im, białych dodatkach Louis bez trudu rozpoznał gust Sophii. Wzruszenie ścisnęło mu gardło.

  
Tomlinson śmiał się wtedy, że ucieszyły się, gdyby ten podarowałby mu zapaliczkę na benzynę, papierosy i butelkę piwa, jednak Payne'owi nie umknęły łzy, które niebieskooki otarł ukradkiem ręką.

 

*

 

Louis starał się za wszelką cenę ignorować dzisiejszą datę. Pierwszego lutego przeważnie upijał się w towarzystwie przyjaciół, chcąc zapomnieć o tym, że kiedyś spędzał ten dzień z Harrym i jego rodziną.

  
Tego dnia jednak nie miał ochoty ani na alkohol, ani na spotkania ze znajomymi. Będąc szczerym, nie miał nawet ochoty na to, by podnieść się z łóżka, jednak był teraz ojcem i przesypianie całych dni przestało być jego przywilejem.

  
Wyłączył swój telefon, chowając go do szuflady dębowego biurka. Wiedział, że każdy jego portal społecznościowy będzie pełny rozgoryczonych fanów, nakłaniających go, by złożył Stylesowi publiczne życzenia. Domyślał się też, że późnym wieczorem zostałby zalany dziesiątkami fotografii z przyjęcia urodzinowego chłopaka. Nie był gotowy, by po raz kolejny przyglądać się, jak szczęśliwy jest bez niego, jak dobrze wygląda i jak świetnie żyje mu się po ujawnieniu orientacji seksualnej. Gdy tylko wyobraził sobie kolejne zdjęcia Harry'ego w objęciach jednego z jego męskich przyjaciół, poczuł, jak żołądek zaciska mu się w ciasny supeł. Teraz, gdy w końcu zaczynał rozumieć, skąd biorą się wszystkie jego gwałtowne reakcje, starał się za wszelką cenę unikać sytuacji, które zmuszałyby go stawienia czoła własnym myślom. Nie był gotów, by przyznać się przed samym sobą do czegoś, o czym inni zdawali się wiedzieć wieki przed nim.

  
Znał wiele sposobów na to, by pozbyć się targających nim negatywnych emocji, ale tylko jeden z nich wchodził w rachubę, gdy miał pod opieką dziesięciodniowe niemowlę.

  
W ten sposób, z samego rana znalazł się w studiu nagrań, z nosidełkiem w jednym ręku i składanym dziecięcym łóżeczkiem w drugim.

  
Urodziny Harry'ego były pełne deszczu i ciemnych, gęstych chmur, piętrzących się nad Londynem. Taka pogoda zawsze sprawiała, że był w stanie lepiej skupić się na tym, w jaki sposób chciał się wyrazić. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tworzenie muzyki było dla niego tak łatwe.

  
Nie zastanawiał się. Melodia zdawała się sama tworzyć pod jego palcami, a on jedynie spisywał kolejne nuty i przypisane im słowa na czystej kartce papieru, nucąc pod nosem tekst.

  
Podskoczył lekko gdy Freddie zakwilił głośno za jego plecami, gdy tylko na moment przestał śpiewać. Wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do obecności niemowlaka, nie tylko w pomieszczeniu, ale także w jego życiu.

  
– Podoba ci się? – zapytał, czując rozlewające się w jego ciele ciepło. Był wzruszony. – Chcesz, żeby tata śpiewał dalej? – dodał, uśmiechając się do chłopca i odwracając się z powrotem do pianina.

 

Malec zamilkł, gdy tylko znów pomieszczenie wypełnił głos Louisa i dźwięki klawiszy.

 

*

 

  
Kiedy Louis skończył nagrywać napisany przez siebie utwór, na dworze panował już zmrok. Płyta z wypalonym demo leżała na stoliku, opisana jedynie datą. Nie potrafił jeszcze zdecydować się, jaki nadać tytuł nowo powstałej piosence. Chłopak nie miał pewności, czy ta kiedykolwiek ujrzy światło dzienne. Wiedział, że równie dobrze może trafić jedynie na półkę, jako kolejny, niewykorzystany materiał. To nie było jednak dla niego istotne. Osiągnął swój cel. Pozbył się przynajmniej części negatywnych myśli, kłębiących mu się w głowie i w końcu mógł odrobinę odpocząć. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo był spięty, dopóki mięśnie jego ramion nie rozluźniły się w wyraźnej uldze.

  
Po tym, jak pospiesznie nakarmił Freddiego, przebrał i utulił do snu, sam opadł bezsilnie na kanapę, korzystając z danej mu chwili spokoju.

  
Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza, gdy z letargu wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi frontowych. Zawsze był bardzo wrażliwy na dźwięki. Podniósł się gwałtownie i czując buzującą w żyłach adrenalinę, instynktownie zamknął na klucz pokój z reżyserią dźwięku, w którym spał jego syn.

  
– Louis? – znajomy, niski głos, sprawił, że ugięły mu się nogi w kolanach. Harry był ostatnią osobą, której odwiedzin się spodziewał. – Wiem, że tutaj jesteś! Widziałem twoje pieprzone auto na podjeździe... – Styles z całą pewnością był wściekły.

  
Niebieskooki czuł narastającą w nim panikę. Wciąż nie był gotów na spotkanie z Harrym, po tym, co zaszło między nimi na urodzinach Jamesa Cordena. W dalszym ciągu nie znalazł w sobie odpowiednich słów, by móc wytłumaczyć mu, co tak właściwie się wtedy stało i czym stał się dla niego ich pocałunek. Wiedział, że nie jest przygotowany na przyglądanie się, jak Harry odtrąca Freddiego, gdy tylko zorientuje się, że Louis nie jest w studiu sam.

  
Chłopak pojawił się przed nim kilkanaście sekund później. Niebieskooki był zaskoczony, gdy dostrzegł, że chłopak ściągnął z siebie wełniany płaszcz. Nie spodziewał się, by Styles chciał przebywać w jego obecności dłużej niż czas potrzebny na wyrzucenie z siebie kilka gorzkich zdań.

  
Włosy Harry'ego były niemal całkowicie mokre od zacinającego na dworze deszczu, zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica. Opadały mu łagodnymi falami na kark, plamiąc kremową, bawełnianą koszulkę, którą miał na sobie. Szatyn zamknął oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że chłopak się tutaj pojawił. W jego urodziny, w dniu, w którym ten zrobił wszystko, by pozbyć się z głowy uporczywych myśli o nim.

  
– Jak śmiałeś – warknął, wyciągając z kieszeni obcisłych, przecieranych jeansów smoczek, który Louis momentalnie rozpoznał. – Jak śmiałeś przyjeżdżać do mojego rodzinnego domu, po tym wszystkim? Rozmawiać z moją mamą, jeść z nią ciasto i zachowywać się, jakbyśmy wciąż byli przyjaciółmi? O czym myślałeś, gdy zdecydowałeś się zabrać tam to dziecko?! – wyrzucał z siebie, ciskając gumowy smoczek na kanapę, na której przed momentem spał niebieskooki.

  
Szatyn wziął głęboki oddech, unikając wzroku chłopaka. Przeklinał w myślach własną głupotę i roztrzepanie, ale było już za późno, by móc odwrócić czas. Harry stał przed nim ze złością wymalowaną na twarzy, wiedząc o tym, co zrobił Louis i nie było nic, co ten mógłby zrobić, by to odkręcić. Musiał wziąć się w garść i wypić piwo, które samemu sobie nawarzył.

  
– Przepraszam – powiedział szczerze, bo choć rozmowa z Anne okazała się być dla niego bardzo potrzebna, żałował, że się do niej udał. Wiedział, że to nie było fair w stosunku do Harry'ego. Bez względu na to, jak ciepłą, otwartą i skłonną do pomocy osobą była kobieta. To była jego matka, a on nie miał prawa naruszać granicy, jaką była rodzina Stylesa. Kiedyś byli ze sobą blisko, ale to była przeszłość. Teraz przyjazd do Holmes Chapel był zwyczajnie niewłaściwy. Zielonooki wydawał się zaskoczony jego spokojną, skruszoną postawą. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się mu uważnie. – Wiem, że to nie w porządku i nie oczekuję, że mnie zrozumiesz, ale potrzebowałem rozmowy z Anne. Wierz mi, H., gdyby to mógł być ktoś inny, nigdy bym nie pojawił się w twoim domu. Miałem nadzieję, że się nie dowiesz – dodał, oddychając chrapliwie. Był zmęczony i rozgoryczony.

  
Styles wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. Jego zielone oczy ani na moment nie przestawały lustrować jego twarzy. Złość zdawała się zniknąć z jego postawy, ustępując swoje miejsce ciekawości.

  
– O czym z nią rozmawiałeś? – zapytał, zagryzając nerwowo dolną wargę. Louis uniósł niepewnie głowę, zdziwiony.

  
– Nie powiedziała ci? – Brunet uśmiechnął się cierpko w odpowiedzi na te słowa, mimowolnie parskając.

  
– Przecież ją znasz – powiedział, patrząc oczekująco na niebieskookiego. Ten westchnął ciężko. Nie był gotowy na to, by teraz z nim o tym rozmawiać o czymś, do czego wciąż jeszcze nie przyznał się przed samym sobą.

  
– Przepraszam – powtórzył, kuląc ramiona. – Więcej się tam nie pojawię – dodał, skruszonym tonem.

  
Harry przeklął pod nosem, przewracając oczami. Był zirytowany, a żal, który w sobie miał, nie pozwalał mu na spokój.

  
– Nie chcę twoich przeprosin – warknął, kręcąc głową. – Powiesz mi, co było takie ważne, że zdecydowałeś się wrócić do Anglii? – naciskał, podchodząc do niego.

  
Louis wiedział, że dalsze próby odbiegania od tematu są bezcelowe.

  
– Chciałem dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób ujawniłeś jej swoją orientację – wytłumaczył w końcu, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Mimo, że na niego nie patrzył, wiedział, że Harry był w szoku. Kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał. Przez chwilę obaj milczeli.

  
– Ty... co? – Niebieskooki ledwie rozpoznał jego głos. – Dlaczego? – zapytał, niemal szeptem.

  
Napięcie, które się między nimi wytworzyło, było niemalże namacalne.

  
– Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz? – Louis nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co powiedział. Wyrzucił z siebie pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy, i która być może odciągnęłaby uwagę Harry'ego od pytania, które mu zadał. Wiedział, że mu się to udało, gdy zielonooki odwrócił wzrok.

  
– Jak miałem ci o tym powiedzieć? – jęknął, odwracając się od niego plecami, by odejść w kierunku kanapy, na której szatyn wcześniej spał. Opadł na nią, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Minęło kilka długich, ciągnących się niemiłosiernie sekund, nim ponownie się odezwał. Drżący, niski głos, zdawał się odbijać echem w głowie Louisa. – Poznaliśmy się, kiedy miałem tylko szesnaście lat, ale już wtedy byłem w ciebie wpatrzony jak w obrazek. Od momentu naszego pierwszego spotkania w łazience – westchnął, na moment się zamyślając. Louis też doskonale pamiętał ten dzień. Pamiętał śmiesznie sterczące loki niskiego, pyzatego chłopca i ich krótką rozmowę. – Wiesz, szczerze mówiąc, zwróciłem na ciebie uwagę już wcześniej, na korytarzu. Otaczała cię grupka pięknych dziewczyn, a ty śmiałeś się głośno i szczerze, i zdawałeś się niczym nie przejmować. Wiedziałem, że jesteś starszy ode mnie. Słyszałem, jak wyjątkowy masz głos, gdy śpiewasz. Zaimponowałeś mi. – mruknął, oblizując spierzchnięte wargi. – A później, w łazience, powiedziałeś mi, że jestem najlepszy i dzięki tobie, sam w to przez chwilę uwierzyłem. Sprawiłeś, że na moment zapomniałem o całym strachu i nerwach. Dokładnie wtedy, kiedy występowałem przed jury. Tylko dzięki tobie udało mi się pokonać tremę – powiedział.

  
Louis nie potrafił się otrząsnąć z szoku. Opierał się o jasny blat pracowniczego biurka, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że Harry w końcu zdecydował się z nim porozmawiać. Nie wiedział, jak udało mu się znaleźć wystarczająco dużo siły, by nie uciec.

  
– Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jaki szczęśliwy byłem, gdy trafiliśmy do jednego zespołu. Uwielbiałem cię, bo imponowałeś mi tym, że wierzysz w siebie i nie wstydzisz się tego, jaki jesteś. Bez jakiegokolwiek skrępowania, potrafiłeś okazywać nie tylko swoje sympatie, ale też i niechęć do ludzi. Boże, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak wyróżniony się czułem, kiedy w jakiś sposób mnie wybrałeś. Kiedy byłem _twój_ – wyrzucił z siebie, śmiejąc się gorzko pod nosem. – Kiedy nie wstydziłeś się pokazywać przed wszystkimi, jak ważny dla ciebie byłem, chociaż szczerze powiedziawszy, nigdy nie wiedziałem, czym sobie na twoją przyjaźń zasłużyłem – kontynuował.

  
Wstał z kanapy, nerwowo przechadzając się od biurka, do ściany, w całości pokrytej regałem z płytami. Szatyn nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku.

  
– Przez długi czas patrzyłem na siebie tylko przez twój pryzmat. Wiele razy powtarzałem sobie w myślach: Jestem ważny, bo Louis uważa mnie za swojego przyjaciela i jestem dla niego najważniejszy. Tyle, że już wtedy, jeszcze w X-Factorze, kiełkował we mnie strach, że kiedyś przyjdzie taki dzień, w którym ktoś mnie zastąpi, i nie pomyliłem się, prawda? – powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego słabo. Nerwy wyeksponowały cienie pod jego oczami i popękane wargi. Wyglądał na starszego, niżeli był w rzeczywistości. – Najpierw zastąpiła mnie Eleanor, potem inne, niezliczone kobiety, które zacząłeś sprowadzać do hotelu, ostatecznie twoi nowi przyjaciele i narkotyki. Nie jesteś w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co wtedy czułem. Zacząłeś żyć beze mnie i rozkwitałeś, byłeś taki szczęśliwy, a ja cały czas zastanawiałem się, gdzie popełniłem błąd i dlaczego cię straciłem. Nie przespałem setek nocy, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego przestałeś pojawiać się w naszym domu, dlaczego przestałeś siadać obok mnie na wywiadach i dlaczego przestałeś ze mną rozmawiać.

  
Louis nie mógł tego wszystkiego słuchać. Ból, który rozsadzał mu klatkę piersiową i żołądek, utrudniał mu swobodne oddychanie.

  
– Próbowałem się zmieniać! – Głos Harry'ego stał się wyższy, niż zazwyczaj, drżący. Głośniejszy. Z całą pewnością był bliski łez i świadomość ta sprawiała, że niebieskooki miał ochotę ze sobą skończyć. – Chciałem, żebyś znów mnie zauważył. Zacząłem nawet brać narkotyki, bylebyś tylko dostrzegł, że byłem obok, że wciąż mi na tobie zależało. Ale tak się nie stało – podsumował cicho. – Wszystko, co robiłem, tylko nas od siebie oddalało. – Louis starał się odnaleźć w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły, by wytrzymać psychicznie zawiedziony wyraz twarzy zielonookiego. Jego przeszklonych oczu, drżących warg i charakterystycznej zmarszczki pomiędzy brwiami. – Nie mogłem poradzić sobie z tym poczuciem bycia bezwartościowym, dlatego, że dłużej mnie nie chcesz – mruknął, ocierając pospiesznie wierzchem dłoni pojedynczą łzę, której nie udało mu się pohamować. – Ale wiesz, co sprawiło, że w końcu poczułem się lepiej? – zapytał. Kontynuował, nim Tomlinson był w stanie zebrać myśli. – Uświadomienie sobie, że jestem kimś więcej. Nie jestem wartościowy tylko z tego powodu, że chce mnie ktoś, kto pierwszy dostrzegł we mnie coś ważnego.

  
Louis z trudem łapał powietrze w płuca.

Żałował każdej myśli, w której wyobraził sobie, jak będzie wyglądało kochanie kogoś prawdziwą, szczerą miłością.

Nigdy nie przepuszczał, że to może tak cholernie boleć.

  
Kiedy wydawało mu się, że Harry nie powie już nic więcej, mężczyzna ponownie się odezwał, tym razem nieco spokojniejszym, bardziej wyważonym tonem.

  
– Wiesz, dlaczego wcześniej nie zdecydowałem się z tobą porozmawiać? Bo zrozumiałem, że Louisa, którego pokochałem, już dawno nie ma. Zamiast niego, pojawił się zakompleksiony, smutny mężczyzna, który próbuje podbudować poczucie własnego ja poprzez niszczenie życia samemu sobie, ale też psucie krwi każdemu, kto postanowi przynajmniej spróbować go pokochać – wyrzucał z siebie, zakładając ramiona na klatkę piersiową. – Bo jest zbyt zgorzkniały, żeby docenić, jak wiele osób go otacza – dodał, zmuszając szatyna, by spojrzał mu w oczy. – Lou – zaczął ponownie, a na dźwięk znajomego pseudonimu Tomlinson poczuł, jak żołądek skręca mu się z nerwów. – Poznałem ludzi, którzy pomogli mi zrozumieć, że moja wartość nie leży w tym, czy chcesz mnie w swoim życiu, czy też nie. I właściwie to wszystko, co chciałem ci powiedzieć – dokończył. Na jego twarzy wyraźna była ulga. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na ułamek sekundy na tetrowej pieluszce, leżącej na skraju kanapy. – Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się dobrze wychować syna – dodał, odchodząc w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.

  
Przed kilka, długich minut, Louis nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca. Dopiero dźwięk zapinanych nap płaszcza Harry'ego zadziałał na niego jak impuls, jak zapałka, która miała spowodować pożar.

  
– Skoro tak mnie kochałeś, to dlaczego pieprzyłeś się z Ritzem?! – krzyknął, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Nie potrafił opanować wściekłości, która momentalnie się w nim budziła, gdy tylko pomyślał o tym, jak Xander go dotyka. Całuje. Jak w nim jest. – Cholerny egoista! – dodał. Adrenalina krążąca w jego krwi sprawiała, że czuł tępe pulsowanie w okolicach skroni. Zaschło mu w ustach. – W kółko i w kółko, ciągle mówisz i myślisz tylko o sobie! Gówno cię obchodzi to, jak ja się czułem! – wrzeszczał. – Ważne jest dla ciebie tylko to, jak ty odbierałeś tę relację. Zastanowiłeś się chociaż przez ułamek sekundy nad tym, czym to wszystko było dla mnie?! – warknął, oddychając ciężko.

  
Uspokoił się dopiero w momencie, w którym zielonooki ponownie przed nim stanął.

  
Gdyby znajdowali się w innej sytuacji, Louis najpewniej roześmiałby się głośno na widok zaczerwienionej, opuchniętej twarzy i potarganych kosmyków włosów, wystających spod dużej, wełnianej czapki. Rozpięty płaszcz zwisał groteskowo z jego szerokich ramion.

  
– Nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się odrzucony. Albo bezwartościowy – powiedział, biorąc głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Brew Harry'ego uniosła się w zaskoczeniu. Niebieskooki kiwnął jedynie głową, mając nadzieję, że ten mu nie przerwie. Nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie ponownie odnaleźć w sobie odwagę. – Bycie z tobą nigdy nie sprawiało, bym czuł się źle. Szczerze powiedziawszy, to jedyna rzecz w moim życiu, która zawsze wydawała mi się dobra, bez względu na to, jak się między nami układało. – Mówienie tego wszystkiego na głos, nagle wydawało się właściwie. A jednocześnie dziecinnie proste. – Musisz zrozumieć, że w pewnym momencie już dłużej nie potrafiłem sobie z tym radzić. Nie mogłem znieść tego, że byłeś tak dobry. Nie byłem w stanie wytrzymać tego, że wszystko, czego się nie dotkniesz, zamienia się w złoto. Bo ja sam taki nie byłem, nie jestem i wiem, że nigdy nie będę – westchnął. Zielonooki nie odrywał od niego spojrzenia, które w tym momencie mogło oznaczać wszystko. Louis nie miał siły, by kłamać. – Wszystko przychodziło ci z łatwością, a ja niszczyłem każdą rzecz na swojej drodze tym, że nie umiałem zaakceptować tego, że być może kocham cię zbyt mocno, by się do tego przed sobą przyznać – skończył, przymykając ciężkie powieki.

  
Nie był gotów na odrzucenie ze strony Harry'ego.

  
Nie teraz, gdy w końcu zrozumiał, dlaczego zielonooki zawsze sprawiał, że czuł się jak w domu.

  
– Spójrz na mnie. – Głos bruneta był drżący, niepewny, ostrożny. Spełnił jego prośbę dopiero po chwili, obawiając się obojętności. Jeśli tak bardzo bolało go samo wyobrażenie o odrzuceniu, jak bardzo będzie to przeżywał, gdy jego najgorsze myśli staną się realne?

  
Z twarzy zielonookiego nie dało się jednak niczego wyczytać.

  
Harry zrobił krok w przód, momentalnie niwelując wszelki dystans, jaki między nimi pozostał. Stali teraz tak blisko siebie, że Louis nie był w stanie swobodnie oddychać, onieśmielony. Widział, jak drżącą była ręka, którą zielonooki wyciągnął w jego stronę; dłoń, która po chwili przesunęła się po jego policzku, szyi, aż w końcu zacisnęła się na jego koszulce. 

Napięcie, które się między nimi wytworzyło, było niemalże namacalne.

  
– Jeśli... – zaczął Styles, jednak słowa utknęły mu w gardle. Odchrząknął głośno, biorąc głęboki oddech. Próbował uspokoić samego siebie i dodać sobie odwagi. Niebieskooki widział, jak Harry przełyka nerwowo ślinę, mrugając pospiesznie powiekami. Nie był w stanie się odezwać. – Jeśli to za dużo – wyszeptał w końcu, opierając czoło o łuk brwiowy Louisa. Jego wzrok błądził w okolicach drżących ust szatyna – Powiedz, bym przestał – dokończył. 

  
Tomlinson zamknął na moment swoje oczy, czując ciepły oddech zielonookiego na swoim policzku i w kąciku ust. Długie palce Harry'ego odnalazły drogę do jego włosów; kciuk zatrzymał się jednak na linii szczęki, obrysowując ją delikatnie, podczas gdy Harry nachylił się do niego, by złączyć ze sobą czule ich wargi.

  
Louis miał wrażenie, że jego serce za moment eksploduje. Czuł jego rytmiczne pulsowanie w swoich uszach i widział po tym, jak bardzo trzęsły mu się dłonie, gdy ostrożnie układał je na biodrach Harry'ego.

  
Pocałunek tak delikatny i łagodny, jakby nigdy go tam nie było.

  
Zielonooki odsunął się od niego na moment, chcąc przyjrzeć się uważnie jego oczom. Chciał uzyskać zgodę, chciał mieć pewność. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na kolejny zawód i złamane serce.

  
– _Proszę_ – szepnął tylko, protestując. W zielonych oczach Harry'ego dostrzegł wyraźny szok, niedowierzanie, a jednocześnie rosnące pragnienie. – Nie przestawaj – dodał, uśmiechając się do niego lekko, na sekundę przed tym, jak mężczyzna ponownie sięgnął do jego ust, przyciągając go silnie do swojego ciała.

  
W odróżnieniu od ich wcześniejszego pocałunku, ten nie był delikatny. Nie było w nim wahania, nie było w nim niezadanego pytania.

Zamiast niepewności, była w nim gorąca namiętność i bezkresna miłość. Ręce Harry'ego odnalazły pas Louisa, przysuwając go _bliżej, bliżej, bliżej_.

  
Im więcej czasu mijało, tym głębszy stawał się ich pocałunek. Z rozchylonymi ustami i westchnieniami, które od czasu do czasu wyrywały się z ust zielonookiego.

  
Jedna z dłoni szatyna błądziła we włosach Harry'ego, podczas gdy drugą ręką gładził gorącą, delikatną skórę na jego klatce piersiowej, zastanawiając się, jak kiedykolwiek mógł bez tego żyć – bez miękkich ust chłopaka na swoich, bez delikatnego, pachnącego znajomo ciała pod swoimi palcami.

  
Louis marzył o tym, by mogli tak trwać w nieskończoność. By mógł bez końca całować każdy fragment twarzy Harry'ego, który uda mu się dosięgnąć: wargi, szczękę, policzki, nos, powieki, skronie.

  
To wszystko tak bardzo przypominało ich zbliżenie w sypialni Jamesa, a jednocześnie było od niego zupełnie różne: tym razem nie byli pijani, a jedynym, co sprawiało, że nie potrafili się od siebie oderwać, była niekończąca się miłość, która w końcu odnalazła właściwe miejsce. Tym razem wszystko było takie wyraźne, takie intensywne, tak mocne.  
Louis czuł paznokcie Harry'ego na swoich kościach biodrowych i nie potrafił powstrzymać głośnego jęku, który wyrwał się z jego gardła.

  
– Powiedz mi to teraz – szepnął brunet, błądząc spierzchniętymi wargami w okolicach krtani szatyna. – _Powiedz_ – poprosił, tworząc językiem wilgotną ścieżkę na jego szyi.

  
– Kocham Cię Harry – wyznał mu bez wahania, bo taka była prawda. Był niesamowitym głupcem, że nie dopuścił jej do siebie wcześniej.

  
Styles uśmiechnął się promiennie, szeroko, starając się równomiernie i spokojnie oddychać. Gdy się odezwał, Louis ledwie był w stanie rozpoznać jego głos.

  
– Ujawniłem się w twoje urodziny, bo byłem wściekły że nie widzisz tego, jak szaleńczo jestem w tobie zakochany – oznajmił mu, pozwalając, by łzy, które dotychczas powstrzymywał, potoczyły się po jego zarumienionych policzkach.

  
Gdy ich wargi ponownie się ze sobą złączyły, było w tym coś znacznie większego, głębszego, mocniejszego, niż dotychczas.

  
Louis chciał go mieć z całych sił. Odnalazł gorącą szyję Harry'ego, wzdychając cicho prosto do jego ucha.

  
– Harry – jęknął, czując, jak zarumienione wargi bruneta rozchyliły się na moment. Niebieskooki sięgnął po nie w odpowiedzi. Gorący, wilgotny pocałunek, pełen pasji. Żaden z nich nie chciał tego przerywać.

  
Gdy dłoń Louisa zatrzymała się na lędźwiach Harry'ego, niebieskooki poczuł, jak jego wnętrze płonie z pragnienia.

  
– _Jesteś mój_ – powiedział, bo chciał wierzyć, że tak było. Oczy chłopaka odnalazły jego własne. Widział w nich miłość.

  
– Łóżko – mruknął krótko w odpowiedzi, chwytając go za dłoń i znikając w kierunku schodów, prowadzących na piętro.

 

 

*

 

  
Wylądowali na miękkiej pościeli, nie przestając się całować. Harry chciał być tak blisko Louisa, jak to tylko możliwe, z klatką piersiową przyciśniętą do piersi szatyna, z rękoma splecionymi w silnym, pełnym uczucia uścisku. Wolą ręką, chłopak ostrożnie podważył koszulkę bruneta, pomagając mu ją ściągnąć przez głowę.

  
Harry był taki piękny.

  
Louis zawsze o tym wiedział, jednak teraz, gdy dane mu było zobaczyć go takiego: spoconego, rozgrzanego, z potarganymi włosami i zaczerwienionymi, spierzchniętymi wargami, nie mógł przestać na niego patrzeć. Ułożył go ostrożnie na plecach, a potem wspiął się na niego i nie przestając go całować, zaczął ostrożnie rozpinać klamrę przy pasku do obcisłych jeansów chłopaka.

  
Kilkanaście sekund po tym, jak obaj usłyszeli charakterystyczny, metaliczny dźwięk, Harry leżał przed nim kompletnie nagi.

  
Nie mógł powstrzymać rosnącego w sobie, zwierzęcego instynktu. Pochylił się nad nim, całując wystającą kość biodrową chłopaka, by przygryźć delikatnie jej skórę, gdy tylko Harry wplótł dłoń w jego włosy.

  
– Spokojnie – skarcił go, uśmiechając się łagodnie, a potem oddalił się na moment, by ściągnąć z siebie ubrania.

  
Czekali na ten moment tak długo.

  
Harry nie mógł zliczyć dni i nocy, w których marzył o tym, że kiedyś będzie mógł pocałować Louisa tam, gdzie tylko tego zapragnie. Tyle razy, ile tylko będzie chciał.

  
Teraz, gdy ten uśmiechał się do niego wymownie, świat się dla niego zatrzymał.

  
Chciał tylko, by Louis mu pokazał, jak mocno i jak bardzo go kocha.

  
Wystarczyło jedno, krótkie spojrzenie na twarz Harry'ego, by niebieskooki zrozumiał.

  
Chciał zapamiętać każdą sekundę tego momentu: każde muśnięcie wargami, każde westchnienie i cichy szept. Louis składał ostrożne, czułe pocałunki na wytatuowanych jaskółkach Harry'ego, przez brzuch, wystające kości biodrowe i wewnętrzną część ud, delikatną i miękką. Przez większość czasu zielonooki był niezdolny do mówienia, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy niebieskooki wsunął w niego niespiesznym, ostrożnym ruchem czubek palca wskazującego, chcąc przygotować go na więcej. Niebieskooki dziękował sobie w duchu za lubrykant, który zostawił w szafce, gdy był tu ostatni raz.

  
– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał go, a zielonooki jęknął głośno, starając się sprawić, by Louis znalazł się w nim głębiej, dalej, mocniej. 

  
– Tak, tak, _tak_ – sapnął, kuląc ramiona i chowając twarz w miękkiej poduszce, by stłumić głośny jęk, który wydobył się z jego gardła, gdy do pierwszego palca dołączył drugi.

  
Niebieskooki wiedział, że nie wytrzyma tak dłużej ani chwili. Samo obserwowanie Harry'ego w takim stanie doprowadzało go na skraj. Kilkukrotnie przyłapał samego siebie na tym, że przestał oddychać.

  
– Chciałbym cię teraz wziąć – szepnął, wsuwając trzeci, szczupły palec do wnętrza chłopaka. Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gniotąc bawełniane prześcieradło. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak głośno wzdychał, w odpowiedzi na jego dotyk i na jego słowa. - Chciałbym cię teraz mieć całego dla siebie - dodał, całując lekko jego gardło.

  
– _Proszę_ – powiedział, otwierając szeroko oczy. - _Lou..._

  
Niebieskooki poczuł, jak obezwładnia go strach. Chociaż pragnął go każdą komórką swojego ciała, Harry był pierwszym mężczyzną w jego życiu. W jego łóżku. Nie chciał go skrzywdzić.

  
Ostrożnie, starając się powstrzymać zwierzęcy instynkt, przyciągnął do swoich bioder rozchylone nogi chłopaka, odnajdując właściwą, bezpieczną pozycję. Wykorzystując rękę bruneta, poprowadził swoją męskość do przodu, powoli w niego wchodząc.

  
Harry spiął się przy pierwszym kontakcie, przeklinając cicho. Wiedział, że gdy tylko ból minie, przyjemność będzie dla niego obezwładniająca. Louis zamknął na moment oczy, tłumiąc w sobie odruchową chęć do gwałtownego poruszenia się w przyjemnej, ciepłej ciasnocie. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś tak intensywnego, tak obezwładniającego wszelkie jego zmysły.

  
Zielonooki przeniósł swoje dłonie na barki szatyna, zaciskając na nich swoje palce.

  
Dopiero, gdy Louis dostrzegł, że jego twarz rozluźnia się, zdecydował się na powolny, ostrożny ruch.

  
– Jezu – westchnął, oddychając płytko. Wygiął kręgosłup w łuk, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Wszystkie jego zmysły zdawały się skupiać na intensywności, z jaką kochał się z Harrym.

  
Chłopak wyszedł jego biodrom naprzeciw, nadając im wspólny, pełen pasji rytm i rozsuwając szerzej swoje uda, by pogłębić swoje doznania. Z każdym ruchem bioder Louis coraz mocniej tracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i nad swoim pożądaniem, i Harry był niemal pewien, że to było najlepszym, co kiedykolwiek mogło go spotkać.

  
Gdy szatyn odnalazł właściwy punkt w ciele Harry'ego, ten jęknął głośno, gardłowo, a fajerwerki rozjaśniły panujący w jego umyśle mrok. Doszedł gwałtownie, wbijając zęby w ramię chłopaka, majacząc jego imię.

  
Louis na moment utracił poczucie własnego ja, gdy regularne skurcze, towarzyszące szczytowaniu bruneta, z łatwością zaprowadziły go na skraj.

  
Obaj zapomnieli o każdym żalu, który kiedykolwiek palił ich serce. W końcu wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Liczyło się tylko to, że w końcu siebie odnaleźli.

 

 

*

 

Dwie godziny później, Harry otworzył zmęczone oczy z uśmiechem na ustach i głową ułożoną bezpiecznie na klatce piersiowej Louisa. Szatyn wciąż spał, oddychając spokojnie, obejmując go szczupłą ręką w pasie. Chociaż na jego zapadniętych policzkach było widać zaschnięte łzy, jego twarz była odprężona, a na ustach malował się delikatny półuśmiech.

  
Przez moment zastanawiał się, co sprawiło, że się obudził. Wciąż był wykończony po intensywności ich stosunku, a łóżko w sypialni chłopaka i ramiona Louisa były aż nadto wygodne.

  
Jeszcze przez chwilę próbował ponownie zapaść w sen, rozkoszując się ciepłem ciała niebieskookiego i jego zapachem. Dopiero w momencie, w którym dotarło do niego głośne kwilenie, zorientował się, że tym, co wyrwało go ze snu, był płacz dziecka, dochodzący z dołu studia.

  
Bez względu na to, jak bardzo bał się spotkania z chłopcem, wiedział, że nie może zignorować jego krzyków. Nie miał serca, by budzić Louisa, tylko dlatego, że on sam nie był pewien, czy uda mu się pokonać własny, nieuzasadniony lęk przed niemowlęciem.

  
Ostrożnie wstał z łóżka. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, pospiesznie wciągając na siebie zmiętą koszulkę Louisa, którą odnalazł na podłodze i własne bokserki, które niebieskooki ściągnął z niego kilka godzin wcześniej.

  
Starając się opanować drżące kończyny, zamknął za sobą drzwi i zszedł po schodach, kierując się do pokoju, który został przerobiony na niewielką reżyserię dźwięku.

  
Chociaż twarz dziecka była czerwona i opuchnięta, podobieństwo między nim, a mężczyzną, którego kochał, było aż nadto wyraźne.

Chłopiec uspokoił się niemal w tej samej chwili, w której Harry zdecydował się wziąć go na ręce, tuląc go do swojej klatki piersiowej.

  
– Pewnie jesteś głodny – szepnął do niego, czując rosnącą w nim czułość. Jak kiedykolwiek mógł pomyśleć, że będzie w stanie nienawidzić tego dziecka? – Chodź Maleńki, zrobię ci mleko – dodał, całując ostrożnie miękkie włoski chłopca i odchodząc z nim w kierunku kuchni.

 

*

  
  
Freddie zasnął w jego ramionach, gdy Harry karmił go butelką ciepłego mleka.

  
W jednej chwili obserwował, jak malec jadł, a w kolejnej dostrzegł, jak smoczek wysunął się z jego drobnych, różowych warg. Klatka piersiowa chłopca opadała i unosiła się równomiernie, a zielonooki nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak spokojny i tak pełen miłości.

  
Jego uwagę zwróciła leżąca na blacie płyta, oznaczona jedynie wczorajszą datą. Domyślał się, że Louis nagrał kolejną piosenkę. Od kiedy tylko pamiętał, chłopak od wszystkich swoich problemów uciekał w twórczość, przelewając na nią wszystkie emocje. Czuł, że nie powinien tego robić, jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła.

  
Włożył płytę do odtwarzacza muzyki, oddychając głęboko, gdy tylko w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały łagodne, spokojne dźwięki pianina. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie do drzemiącego Freddiego, przytulając go do siebie nieco mocniej, gdy tylko usłyszał głos Louisa.

  
_Everybody loves the things you do_  
_From the way you talk to the way you move_  
_Everybody here is watching you_  
_Beause you feel like home, you're like a dream come true_  **

  
Ledwie dostrzegł moment, w którym niebieskooki znalazł się tuż przy nim, ostrożnie tuląc do siebie zarówno Harry'ego, jak i Freddiego.

  
– Wszystko będzie już dobrze – powiedział, czując napływające mu do oczu łzy.

 

*

  
** 4 lata później **

  
Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko do swoich myśli. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak wielkim był szczęściarzem.

  
Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że wieloletnie związki, zwłaszcza te, które zrodziły się z przyjaźni, w pewnym momencie się zmieniają.

  
Wiedział, że ludzie się mylą, myśląc, że bycie z osobą, o której się marzyło, to ciągłe motyle w brzuchu, serce bijące w zawrotnym tempie za każdym razem, gdy dostrzeże się ukochaną osobę, drżące z nerwów kolana i namiętny seks każdej nocy.

  
Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w pewnym momencie przyzwyczai się do obecności Harry'ego w jego mieszkaniu i w jego życiu.

  
Moment, w którym tak się stało, był dla niego największym szczęściem.

  
Zamiast gorących, płomiennych i niespójnych uczuć, których tak bardzo się obawiał, otrzymał spokój, którego nie doświadczył przez całe swoje życie.

  
Będąc w jednym pomieszczeniu z zielonookim, po raz pierwszy w życiu miał świadomość, że jest bezpieczny. Wiedział, że Harry prawdziwie go kocha i wiedział, że to właśnie do niego należy.

  
Kiedy go przytulał, jego serce uspokajało się, a mięśnie rozluźniały na dźwięk spokojnego, łaskoczącego oddechu, tuż obok ucha.

  
Nie czuł się już jak na rollercoasterze. Czuł się jak w domu.

  
Harry przyzwyczaił się też do tego, że Louis nie potrafił spać w jednej pozycji. Nauczył się więc budzić się w środku nocy, tylko po to, by przykryć go miękką kołdrą po samą szyję, całując czule czubek jego czoła.

  
Louis miał też pewność, że chłopak nawet przez sen, instynktownie będzie go szukał: jego dłoni, jego klatki piersiowej, jego nóg. I bez względu na to, jak bardzo będzie się wiercił, Harry znajdzie sposób, by przy nim być.

  
Im dłużej ze sobą byli, tym więcej pocałunków odkrywał.

  
Oprócz tych namiętnych, które mówiły _kocham cię_ i _pragnę cię_ , pojawiły się inne. Pocałunki na dzień dobry i te na dobranoc. Pocałunki po umyciu zębów. Pocałunki przed wyjściem z domu i pocałunki po powrocie do niego. Pocałunki między półkami w sklepie i pocałunki po wejściu do samochodu. Pocałunki, które miały uleczyć ból i pocałunki, które miały uspokoić złość. Pocałunki oznaczające wsparcie.

  
Anne miała racje.

  
Louis naprawę odnalazł kogoś, kto bezwarunkowo pokochał zarówno jego, jak i jego syna.

  
Czuł przyjemne ciepło, rozlewające się po jego klatce piersiowej, gdy mały Freddie z szerokim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami, objął drobnymi rękoma długie nogi Harry'ego i zawołał głośno w stronę zielonookiego: _Tak bardzo cię kocham, tato!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Wolverine – fikcyjna postać, znana z różnych serii komiksowych wydawanych przez Marvel Comics  
> ** Adele - When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za czas poświęcony na przeczytanie tego opowiadania.  
> Zostawiając kudos (wystarczy kliknąć na przycisk, nie trzeba mieć tu nawet konta) motywujecie mnie do dalszej pracy i sprawiacie, że czuję się doceniona jako autorka. To dla mnie sygnał, że moja praca Wam się spodobała. Taki wirtualny uścisk w moim kierunku! :)
> 
> Dziękuję serdecznie z góry za każdy pozostawiony komentarz,każdą refleksję i każdą i wyrażoną opinię na temat opowiadania. To właśnie dzięki nim i dzięki Waszym sugestiom rozwijam się jako autorka. Wasze komentarze są dla mnie największą nagrodą.
> 
> Dalszy ciąg opowiadania zostanie opublikowany 17.01
> 
> Możecie mnie znaleźć na tumblrze: www.let-us-love-larry.tumblr.com


End file.
